YOU: 2020
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Año 2020. La humanidad nuevamente recibe un triste recordatorio; los humanos son el peor enemigo. Año 2020. Una extraña gripe llega a Paradise. Los Ministerios de Salud y Ciencias no saben explicar la situación sin embargo lo ocultan a la población. Es entonces que las personas sobrevivientes tendrán que hacer todo para seguir viviendo en un mundo cada vez más involucionado.
1. Cero

**Notas de autor: **Antes que nada, agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer y darme la oportunidad de llegar hasta ti, estimado lector.

Quiero iniciar con algunas notas antes de que te sumerjas en la lectura:

1) Los personajes, en su mayoría, no me pertenecen. Son de Isayama. Sin embargo la historia es de mi completa autoria.

2) Si buscas romance fluff, besos, lemon, lemonade, celos, comedia y demás lamento informarte que en este fic esos temas no serán recurrentes ya que el género es ciencia ficción y el romance no es el género principal. Desde luego, se formarán parejas pero no serán de un capítulo para otro y si llega a haber romance será justificado y con desarrollo.

3) Este es un mundo alterno pero con paralelismos al mundo canon creado por Isayama. Dicho esto, advierto que habrá posibles spoilers del manga y lo menciono para aquellos quiénes por motivos personales no siguen el manga y lo tengan en cuenta.

4) Si te gustan las historias de ciencia ficción, teorías locas, romances lentos pero que pueden suceder, plot twist y demás... este es el fic.

5) Actualizaré cada semana, de cualquier modo puedes contactarme a través de mi facebook (Blossom Lu) donde generalmente estoy activa.

* * *

**_|| YOU: 2020 ||_**

**Año 854**

**Mare.**

**_A ustedes, dos mil años en el futuro. _**

**_Cero_**

La puerta está cerrada, al igual que todas y cada una de las ventanas que dan hacia el exterior, pero incluso así puedo observar a la lejanía que el mar se mueve trémulo. Es curioso que yo siempre quise observarlo y ahora que está frente a mí me parece el acto más monótono.

Un pájaro se acerca y parece mirarme, después se va surcando los cielos mientras que yo me quedo aquí, escuchando mis propias exhalaciones en este cuarto oscuro. Envidio al ave, pues ella tiene una libertad más auténtica de la que yo podré tener.

¿Pudimos haber cambiado algo?

_No._

No estoy aquí para narrar lo que estoy viendo, en estos mis últimos años de vida. Supongo que querré quedarme aquí para siempre, hasta que finalmente alguien sea portador de un poder que quizá nunca debió corresponderme.

_"Sin arrepentimientos" _me dijeron, y lo creí.

Pero hoy estoy sentado escribiendo memorias de una historia que existió. Quiero llamarla "el ataque a los titanes" para que tú, dos mil años en el futuro puedas leerla.

Antes de comenzar, quiero desviarme en este capítulo al que provisionalmente he llamado cero a falta de una idea mejor que pueda describir lo que en este momento siento. No sé cuántos capítulos podré escribir, ni tampoco si lograré expresar todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos años. De hecho ni siquiera sé si mi testimonio vaya a ser confiable y que tú puedas creerme.

Primero, te hablaré del dibujo que está junto a mí. De solo verlo mi corazón duele y las lágrimas caen de mi rostro. Lo encontré en el cuerpo de un camarada, lo escondía entre su uniforme y en realidad supongo que lo mantuvo consigo desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Tomo el papel y se siente viejo, huele a pasta y a cenizas. El carbón poco a poco se difumina, parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde que él hizo este dibujo. El rostro aún puede revelarse solo para recordarme que ella nunca estará. Al menos, me consuela saber que él expresó con sumo cuidado sus ojos oscuros, tan vacíos pero a la vez tan llenos. Dibujó el rostro más cruel y tierno que en la vida podré volver a ver, y cuanto más lo miro, más detalles le encuentro. Ahora entiendo por qué él se aferró a conservar este pedazo de cielo gris incluso hasta el día de su muerte.

El dibujo de Mikasa Ackerman es perfecto en cada uno de sus sentidos, ni el tiempo pudo lograr que se deformara su belleza. Sin embargo, en la esquina inferior derecha está el testimonio de un amor que nunca fue correspondido, está plasmado el dolor de la humanidad.

Llegado a este punto, lector de dos mil años en el futuro, tal vez te preguntes cómo me encontré este dibujo y cómo sé de quién es el rostro. Seré sincero, desconocí de la existencia de esta obra de arte y así hubiera sido si no hubiese tomado el cuerpo del dueño del dibujo entre mis manos para identificarlo.

Él no pudo soportarlo y te contaré que su nombre fue Jean Kirstein, fiel amigo mío. Él murió de desesperación. No soportó perder a su amor ni a los que lo rodearon. Su vida se marchitó justo en el momento en el que ella decidió vencerse y dejarse llevar por la más cruel de las tristezas. No sé las circunstancias, ni tampoco sé lo que pasó por la mente de Jean, pero el único testimonio que tengo es este dibujo manchado de su propia sangre y una carta que puede leerse detrás de éste.

_"Qué curioso que hemos alcanzado por fin la libertad. Qué curioso es que las personas que más anhelaron esa libertad ahora ya no están. Quiero creer que estarán en un lugar mejor, lejos de este tormento. _

_Por mi parte, puedo decir que el aire que respiraba ahora me es tóxico. El jardín que un día cuidé ahora se ha marchitado. Lo que me mantenía firme y con la esperanza de seguir… se ha ido. _

_Nunca podré decirte lo mucho que significaste en mi vida. Es tarde ya. En mi defensa, podré decir que velé por ti cada noche, y que cuidé de tus sueños mientras tú dormías. Tomé tu mano pero jamás te diste cuenta. Te miré desde el fondo de mi corazón, pero tú estabas volteando hacia otro lado. Fuiste mi velero, y yo era el barco. Así que sin ti a mi lado, el barco perdió su rumbo. Hubiese estado feliz si tú hubieras visto más amaneceres, incluso si fuese lejos de mí. Pero yo mismo vi como decidiste marchitarte y abandonar toda esperanza. ¿Sabes lo terrible que se sintió? Una parte de mí murió y por fin entendí las palabras que un día Connie dijo en aquella fatídica tarde cuando Sasha murió:_

_—Amigo, la mitad de mí ha muerto._

_No comprendí la magnitud de sus palabras. Ni toda la sabiduría ni toda mi supuesta experiencia me hicieron comprender lo que él quiso decir. Pero ahora lo sé, ahora que sostengo entre mis manos esta pluma y miro con recelo el arma que tanto he estado guardando. _

_No hay nadie a quién pueda llamar. Los que conocí, ya se fueron. Y los que aún viven, están condenados en alguna parte del mundo, encerrados y prisioneros. Supongo que esta es la libertad a la que él se refería. Creo que me siento realmente decepcionado. _

_Todo lo que luchamos. Todo lo que sobrevivimos. Todo lo que abandonamos. _

_¿Valió la pena?_

_Quizá soy solo un soldado delirante, que en sus últimos momentos de cordura se ha abandonado al pesimismo y a sus propios miedos. Al final del camino, me encuentro a mí mismo solo escribiendo sobre el único papel que me queda, sobre aquel que protegí desde que tuve 14. Te dibujé sin conocerte. Te amé sin saber de ti. Quise a la chica que imaginé en mis más profundos sueños sin saber que al final se trataba de ti. _

_Cuando te vi por primera vez supe que te había encontrado, pero mis palabras fueron torpes y erré en lo que dije. Simplemente mencioné que tu cabello era hermoso y tú solo respondiste "gracias". Jamás podré olvidar esa palabra, ni tampoco tu rostro. Lo llevo conmigo y lo llevaré conmigo hasta el día de mi muerte. Es curioso que lo único que conservo al final del camino sea este viejo dibujo. _

_Tal vez, cuando alguien lea esta carta póstuma, piensen que sea ridículo. Pero ya no me importa en lo absoluto. Quiero que al menos alguien recuerde que Jean Kirstein amó, ama y amará por siempre y para siempre a Mikasa Ackerman, la mujer que me robó todo lo que fui, soy y seré. _

_Todo inició con un gracias, y tal como en ese tiempo… ahora soy yo quién quiere decirte "gracias". Gracias por enseñarme que el mundo puede ser un lugar hermoso pero cruel. He dicho mucho, pero no lo suficiente. Al final del camino esto es lo único que puedo ver. _

_Mikasa, gracias"._

Jean Kirstein se suicidó una semana después de lo ocurrido en Shiganshina. No soportó la perdida de todos a los que un día quiso. Incluyéndome. En realidad, si bien yo no estoy aún muerto estoy encerrado en una prisión y no sé cuándo volveré a salir. En realidad ya no me interesa.

Nunca podré olvidar cuando tuve que identificar su cuerpo, él se disparó al pecho, y en cuanto vi que sobresalía debajo de su camisa una hoja de papel no dudé y la tomé a escondidas de los altos mandos de Mare.

—Lo siento mucho. Yo… lo llegué a conocer.

Y entonces, ese niño me miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Su nombre es Falco Colt. Hubiese deseado hablar más tiempo con él, sin embargo los militares lo alejaron. Vi en sus ojos color miel la tristeza y la desesperación, pero también vi el nacimiento de una nueva esperanza. Los ojos que preceden a la lucha insaciable.

Él también es una víctima al final.

Todos somos víctimas y victimarios. Es nuestra cruz y nuestro destino.

Es momento de hablar sobre cómo fue que nos volvimos así. Cómo surgió el ataque a los titanes.

_— Mi nombre es Armin Arlet, y esta es la historia que pocos contarán. Esta es la historia no dicha. _

_Año 845. Shiganshina. _

_Hace un siglo, la humanidad se enfrentó a un nuevo enemigo, la diferencia de poder entre el hombre y su enemigo era abrumadora hasta un punto donde el hombre casi se extinguía, los humanos que sobrevivieron construyeron tres muros: María, Rose y Sina. y gracias a eso pudieron vivir en paz por un siglo, hasta que un día l__a humanidad recibió un triste recordatorio, vivíamos asustados por los titanes y caímos en la deshonra de vivir en esas jaulas a las que llamábamos muros… O al menos eso creímos. _


	2. Ese día

**I. ****Ese día**

_"—Para ti, dos mil años en el futuro"._

_(Año 2020). _

_Distrito Miltras. _

Desde hace años, Jean Kirstein ha despertado con la misma sensación; una que hace que su corazón se agite y que sus manos tiemblen. Nunca recuerda el sueño en sí, ni tampoco lo que sucede, solo sabe que es una sensación muy extraña.

_No importa el momento, ni la situación, siempre es así. _

Jean observa a su alrededor y solo se encuentra con que encima de él está una chica a la cual inmediatamente reconoce como Sasha. Parpadea por algunos segundos para recordar el sentido. Poco a poco las memorias de lo sucedido la noche pasada llegan como bombardeos a su cabeza.

Todo había sido idea de Sasha, ella siempre los llevaba a cometer idioteces. Idioteces que a Connie le parecían ideas coherentes y que eventualmente Jean seguía solo porque le parecían divertidas. Debía ser honesto, los conocía desde que eran niños y habían pasado la mayor parte de su vida juntos como un trío inseparable.

Y efectivamente, la noche anterior llevaron a cabo una fiesta. Una que al final terminó en un desastre a juzgar por el cómo lucía su departamento: rastros de pizza en el suelo, vómito y olor a sudor y a porquería.

—Por un demonio, lo que faltaba—Jean retira a Sasha de su regazo con delicadeza y hace un mohín, el cabello castaño de ella está un tanto pegajoso y su rostro está repleto de figuras obscenas hechas con bolígrafo.

Internamente, Jean desea que no haya pasado nada con Sasha. No hay sentimientos mutuos entre ellos, después de todo. Pero él tiene su propio código y la respeta muchísimo por el simple hecho de ser su mejor amiga. Además, él sabe que hay cierta persona que quiere a Sasha…

—Hey tú, ¿qué es esto?

Jean se distrae de sus pensamientos y dirige su vista Connie Springer, su mejor amigo. Tiene los ojos hinchados y su piel se ve pálida.

—¿Qué de qué?—cuestiona Jean, sin saber a qué se refiere exactamente Connie. Su cabeza retumba y está seguro de que en cualquier momento tendrá que tomar algo para el maldito dolor. Se siente mareado, pero no le cuesta mucho ponerse en pie—, vamos ¿qué es esa cara?, parece que hubieras visto un muerto.

—Ayer todos tomamos de más, los demás chicos se retiraron a una hora más o menos decente. Después vino el casero como a las 2 de la mañana y tuve que abrir ya que tú—lo señala con el dedo en el pecho—, maldito, te cruzaste* y ni siquiera eras capaz de decir una sola palabra bien.

Jean alza sus hombros, no recuerda nada de eso naturalmente.

—En fin, en algún momento Sasha comió pizza, la vomitó y después se quedó dormida en tu sillón. Después tú te besaste con alguna chica y quisiste llegar a tu habitación pero al final te caíste en el pasillo y te lleve a la sala.

Debió verse estúpido, o al menos es lo que él cree de acuerdo con la descripción de Connie. Mentiría si dijera que eso no le avergüenza, pero una parte de él le dice que no será la última ni la primera persona a la cual le ocurra eso.

—¿Por qué no a mi cuarto?—Jean se dirige hacia la cocina pero se encuentra con que todo su refrigerador está desordenado, de hecho el shampoo está ahí dentro—, ¡qué demonios!—cierra la puerta del refrigerador con brusquedad y se sienta en el piso frustrado—, espero que haya habido saldo blanco.

—Nadie murió, afortunadamente—dice Connie con algo de burla—, no te llevé a tu habitación porque aún había personas ahí adentro. Quizá sería conveniente que pongas llave…

—¿Uh? Menuda fiesta que se armó. Al menos quienes se quedaron en mi cuarto debieron habérsela pasado con mucha diversión.

Connie alza los hombros.

—Sí, eventualmente ellos salieron y al final quedé yo. Tu cuarto olía terrible, no sé qué habrán hecho ahí exactamente pero créeme que preferí dejarte con Sasha a meterte ahí.

—¿Gracias, amigo? Supongo.

—No pude dormir por la resaca y los ascos, así que intenté limpiar por aquí y por allá o al menos hacer lucir este lugar menos terrible. Y entonces encontré esto…—Connie extiende su brazo y Jean alza sus cejas, intrigado—no sabía que te gustaba alguien, eh.

Confundido toma el papel que Connie extendió y lo analiza. Jean parpadea por un par de segundos antes de que sus mejillas se sonrojen.

—¿Quién es? Sé que dibujas y lo haces muy bien, pero que yo sepa no hay ninguna chica en la escuela que se parezca a…

—No lo sé—Jean dobla el dibujo y lo guarda en su chaqueta—, recuerdo la cara pero no puedo recordar el nombre.

Connie no queda satisfecho con esa respuesta y decide indagar más.

—Antes de que despertaras, parecía que estabas teniendo un muy mal sueño. De hecho iba a despertarte ya, estabas bañado en sudor e incluso pataleabas o algo por el estilo.

—Oh…—Jean se rasca su cabeza, en realidad esos sueños siempre pasaban pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez hubo alguien que fue testigo de ello—, en realidad siempre me ocurren.

—Y entonces, esa chica la del dibujo… ¿no sabes quién es? ¿cómo surgió? ¿tiene algo que ver con tus sueños?

—No lo sé Connie, sinceramente.

Pero para Jean todo había comenzado hacia unos seis años, cuando tenía 14. Curiosamente, ese sueño sí lo recuerda.

_Jean se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, de otra época quizá. Las casas eran de madera y de piedra. A su alrededor todo era caos y destrucción. Logró divisar un gran muro de al menos unos 20 metros de altura. _

_—¿Jean?_

_Y entonces la vio por primera vez, o al menos lo que recuerda. Era una chica de cabello oscuro y de ojos rasgados, en su rostro se lograba ver una cicatriz. Su piel era pálida y el cabello apenas y le llegaba a la altura de la oreja. Sin embargo, para él, ella era la criatura más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás. _

_Pero en el sueño, Jean era solo un espectador de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No entendía bien que pasaba, ni tampoco lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, "su yo" de ese sueño le respondió a esa misteriosa chica. _

_—… ¡Estás viva!—entonces, el Jean de esa dimensión tocó la mejilla de ella y la miró directo a los ojos—, estás viva…_

_—Estoy realmente cansada—ella se desplomó en el suelo, fue entonces que notó que ella tocaba con insistencia su cuello. No supo por qué pero se veía extraño—, ¿contra quienes peleamos? ¿titanes? ¿humanos? ¿o tal vez él siempre fue el enemigo?_

Su sueño terminaba ahí, y eventualmente, en los días posteriores se repetían una y otra vez. A veces cambiaban, otras veces eran diferentes. Con el tiempo, Jean fue olvidando lo que soñaba, pero la sensación de desasosiego nunca se iba ni tampoco la sensación de tener que dibujar a esa chica para recordar por siempre su rostro. Era muy curioso, no la conocía fuera de los sueños pero sentía una conexión bastante profunda e intensa. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible si ni siquiera la conocía?

—¿Estás bien?—Connie le da un codazo, Jean asiente distraído—, te estuve hablando pero parecía que estabas metido en otras cosas.

—Sí… no es nada en realidad.

Jean miente, y él mismo lo sabe. Cada que recuerda ese primer sueño, algo en él se rompe. La mirada triste de esa chica, su rostro abatido y esa expresión vacía. Pero lo que más le llama la atención es la reacción que el Jean de ese sueño tuvo, una reacción bastante peculiar de proteger a esa chica. La desesperación de ese roce de pieles, todo en conjunto era bastante extraño.

—¿Escuchaste las noticias?—Connie limpia con un trapo parte de la cocina y lo voltea a ver—, están diciendo en la televisión que en Shiganshina diez personas murieron por una extraña gripe.

—¿Gripe?—Jean se levanta del piso y le quita el trapo a Connie para limpiar él—, bueno las gripes no son tan malas. Seguro escuchaste mal.

—No, mira—Connie sube el volumen de la televisión.

—Noticias de último minuto, en el distrito de Shiganshina han ocurrido eventos atípicos que han alarmado al Ministerio de Salud. La cifra actual de descensos es de 27 personas y se está tratando de averiguar cuál fue el origen de la propagación. Se presume que una gripe ha sido la causante de dichas muertes. De momento, los accesos a la ciudad están cerrados para evitar más contagios. Seguiremos informando… y en otras noticias hoy se presentará un eclipse lunar que podrá ser observado en el Instituto de Astronomía para…

Connie apaga la televisión y deja el control remoto sobre la mesa.

—¿Ya me crees? Aunque vaya, hace rato me pareció escuchar que dijeron que eran diez personas.

—Casi treinta personas. Es algo extraño.

Jean no se preocupa tanto por ese asunto del distrito Shiganshina ya que esa ciudad se encuentra a aproximadamente dieciocho horas en automóvil del distrito de Mitras, en donde él vive.

—Hambre, hambre…

Los dos chicos voltean hacia el sillón, ahí en donde Sasha yace echa un ovillo.

—Creo que alguien se enojará si no come—Connie alza sus cejas al tiempo que Jean cruza los brazos.

—Y no es la única. Tendríamos de comer si Sasha no se hubiera comido mi pizza y si esos hijos de puta no se hubieran atascado con todo lo que había en mi refrigerador.

—Supongo que tendré que…

—Nah, déjalo así. Yo voy. Sinceramente necesito estirar mis piernas y tomar aire fresco. Enseguida regreso.

Jean se pone un suéter delgado color café que encontró en su armario. Hacía unos días había revisado el pronóstico del tiempo y se auguraba que las temperatura sería de alrededor de 32ºC, pero según su celular están en 16ºC con pronóstico de lluvias.

Al salir a la calle se cerciora que los pronósticos no son errados. Utiliza la capucha de su suéter para protegerse del aire.

—Demonios, ¿qué no se supone que debería hacer calor?

Pero en cuanto Jean sale de su conjunto habitacional, después de saludar cortantemente al señor Brunz, se da cuenta que el ambiente huele extraño. Se asemeja mucho al carbón, o más bien a cuando se está asando una carne en un anafre. Inmediatamente su nariz comienza a arder, pero quiere creer que es solo la sensación del momento.

Conforme camina, se percata que una densa neblina cubre al ambiente. Las calles se ven vacías, incluso para la hora que es. No es como que aquello lo altere, pero sí logra que preste su atención en ese detalle.

El supermercado queda a unos cuantos minutos de su departamento, sin embargo, el transcurso es pesado. Las personas que llega a ver tienen un semblante sombrío, como de preocupación. Algunas más caminan deprisa, mientras que los pocos automóviles que están en circulación se mueven con rapidez.

Pero es justo una cuadra antes de que llegue al supermercado que se da cuenta de lo que realmente está pasando: una fila enorme de personas se encuentran ahí, muchas con bolsas grandes para surtirse de comida y otras más con mochilas grandes. Jean alza sus cejas, un tanto confundido. Se pregunta si acaso hoy habría rebajas o regalarían algo en el supermercado, pero descarta la posibilidad en cuanto escucha a un adolescente hablando con su madre acerca de que en otros establecimientos del distrito ya estaban los suministros de comida agotados.

—¡No puede ser!—la mujer ensancha sus ojos y trata de mostrarse fuerte. Sin embargo, sus manos la delatan—. No he sabido nada de tu tía Lorena, ni de tus abuelos. No responden. Dios… ¿se supone que hay un supermercado a unas cuadras más adelante no?

—Sí, mamá—responde el adolescente.

Tan concentrado está Jean en la conversación ajena que no se percata que a su lado alguien toca su hombro. Cuando se percata de eso voltea rápidamente y con un deje de tensión que disimula con una sonrisa débil.

—Hey, hola Jean—Marco, un compañero de la Universidad lo saluda extendiendo su mano—, ¿viniste por las compras de pánico?

Marco Bolt es un chico con el que comparte algunas clases, es un chico listo pero reservado. Jean le ha hablado en algunas ocasiones, pero nada más. No sabe porque pero cada que se acerca a él siente una profunda tristeza. Siempre ha querido ignorar ese hecho, pero no puede. Tal vez por ello prefiere guardar su distancia con él.

—¿Compras de pánico?—desde luego que sabe más o menos de que va el asunto, pero aún le cuesta trabajo asimilarlo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere comprar cosas? ¿Qué es esa extraña sensación?

—¿No te has enterado?—Marco abre sus ojos ligeramente y frunce su ceño—, oh bueno, está en todos lados. Han filtrado fotografías por Facebook de cuerpos tirados en el distrito de Shiganshina, los servicios médicos no se dan abasto. Todo el mundo está perdiendo la cabeza por ello, pero en la televisión dicen que solo son 27 muertos o una cifra similar, pero créeme en las fotos se ven centenas de personas.

—Uh…—Jean mueve sus hombros, a su alrededor, los automóviles hacen fila para el estacionamiento. Otros conductores, incluso se bajan y se amontonan en la entrada del supermercado. Algunos más, se pelean con las personas cuyos carritos de mandado están repletos de víveres y agua—, parece ser que hoy será un día pesado.

—En realidad, fui a la plaza comercial que está por donde vivo ya que tenía pereza de cocinar pero ya no había absolutamente nada. He caminado y caminado, pero creo que ha sido más por morbo, y la situación es igual.

Marco iba a seguir hablando, pero Jean se despide de él apresuradamente y avanza entre las personas metiéndose en la fila. Eventualmente lo abuchean e incluso intentan golpearlo, pero él se las apaña para salir victorioso, o al menos parcialmente.

—Demonios, gente loca—murmura al tiempo que logra abrirse campo entre la multitud para entrar al supermercado.

Pero lo que ve frente a él lo deja impactado. Es como si estuviera en esas películas extranjeras en donde un apocalipsis se avecina. A diferencia de esas películas, en donde se muestran imágenes del terror y desespero de la gente, Jean siente que la narrativa y la descripción de esa ficción se queda corta. Basta con ver cómo las personas se pelean entre sí por una caja de cereales de 500 yenes**. Pero no es una pelea normal, sino una a muerte en donde incluso hay golpes severos de por medio.

Su mirada se desvía a otro grupo de personas, quienes toman lo primero que ven y lo guardan entre sus ropas. No importa si es caro o barato. Ni siquiera se fijan en lo que están agarrando realmente, siempre y cuando se atiborren de cosas.

Jean se queda en medio del pasillo, mirando en shock la escena que se desarrolla. Escucha los gritos de fondo, los reclamos a su alrededor y observa los golpes al frente suyo.

_¿En serio esa es la civilización? ¿Esas son las personas cuando son sometidas a la presión del momento? A él le suena más como a una involución de la humanidad. _

—¡Hey, quítate!

Un hombre mayor lo empuja, y Jean casi cae al suelo. Ni siquiera le da tiempo de responderle. Solo se detiene sobre un estante vacío que quizá alguna vez estuvo repleto de cereales. Se queda en esa posición durante algunos segundos realmente desconcertado. Se pellizca para cerciorarse de que no sea un mal sueño lo que está viviendo. Tal vez tanto alcohol le afectó. Pero no es así, no sucede nada después de pellizcarse. Le cuesta trabajo creer que hasta hacia unas horas, fue relativamente sencillo comprar litros y litros de alcohol, botanas y comida chatarra. Hasta ayer…

Su teléfono comienza a vibrar, y él responde.

—¿Bueno? Connie no te escucho nada, estoy en el supermercado. Dile a Sasha que no garantizo que vaya a comer hoy, sí, sí, no te escucho nada pero en un momento regreso.

Acto seguido cuelga. Camina entre los demás pasillos en busca de algo, para su suerte encuentra un cereal dietético y unas barras aplastadas. Las guarda en su suéter y sigue en busca de algo, eventualmente encuentra pedazos de galletas rotas, cereales tirados y algunas legumbres. No duda en tomarlas.

Su ética dicta que debería pagar por dichos artículos, pero basta con mirar cómo está la situación en la entrada: gente golpeándose, personas llorando, otros gritando.

Entre toda esa pelea, a Jean le parece ver que alguien saca un arma. Por instinto, lo primero que hace es apartarse de la multitud y esconderse. A los pocos segundos se escuchan los repetidos disparos. Ni la policía del supermercado ni las personas que están ahí pueden hacer algo. Un tipo armado, cuyo rostro está cubierto con una máscara blanca se abre paso y dispara a cuanta persona se le cruza en su camino. Jean apenas y lo puede creer, el sujeto no se toca el corazón y dispara a diestra y siniestra.

Se hace una revuelta en la entrada del supermercado, en donde la gente lucha por salir. Pero no todos tienen la misma suerte, unos caen y son aplastados. Mientras que otros son alcanzados por las balas.

_¿Es ese el mundo real?_

—Oye tú, si valoras tu vida muévete—un hombre, de unos cuarenta años empuja nuevamente a Jean y lo hace entrar en razón.

Jean sabe que debe vivir. No puede permitirse morir de esa estúpida manera, así que planea dirigirse hacia la salida trasera. Todos los supermercados tienen esa salida. Así que corre como si no hubiese un mañana. No mira hacia atrás. Recuerda esas películas en donde el protagonista indestructible evade las balas corriendo en zigzag. Eso hace, con una pésima y barata imitación que al menos le sirve para llegar hasta el final del camino. Ahí en donde algunas personas que no están enteradas del tiroteo que se suscitó en la entrada principal se encuentran.

Así que decide esconderse entre la multitud y salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Una vez que sale, se encuentra con el mismo caos, al menos en la zona del supermercado. Pero después de ahí, todo está en calma. Una calma bastante peculiar y tensa. Pronto, comienza a chispear y Jean decide apresurar el paso.

No tarda mucho en llegar al edificio en donde vive. El portero lo recibe con mala cara y le da el acceso, no sin antes cuestionarle algo:

—Oye Kirstein—pregunta el señor Brunz cuya edad es avanzada y tiene un bigote canoso—, ¿es cierto que todo está agotado en los centros comerciales o son solo chismes?

—Uh…—Jean no sabe que responder—, todo es cierto señor.

No escucha lo que el portero le dice, de hecho corre hacia las escaleras e inmediatamente llama a la puerta. Ahí dentro, Connie y Sasha lo reciben con cara de preocupación.

—¡Nos asustaste mucho Jean!—Sasha se lanza a abrazarlo, no sin antes esculcar su suéter—¡ehhh! ¿Qué es esto?

Barras y galletas aplastadas y sin etiqueta, y una caja pequeña de cereal que en otros tiempos debió haber visto mejores suertes.

—En casa aún tengo mucha comida—dice Sasha mientras abre una barra que parece ser de granola, sin mucho interés—, ¿qué les parece si se quedan en mi casa este fin de semana? Podríamos ver películas, y jugar monopolio como en los viejos tiempos.

Connie menea la cabeza.

—Realmente no suena a tan mala idea—Jean se deja caer en el sillón—, realmente no sé que ha ocurrido pero la gente ha entrado en crisis.

—Parece ser que eso de "la gripe" se ha vuelto un caos—explica Connie—han subido muchas fotografías a Facebook, incluso videos, y la situación en Shiganshina no se ve nada bien. Algunos dicen que podría tratarse de un virus mortal o una cosa así.

—Wuuuu, como en las películas—Sasha toma la segunda barra—entonces, ¿si se quedan en mi casa?

—Deja guardo algunas de mi cosas, y vamos.

Connie mira a Sasha, un tanto preocupado. Sin embargo ella se ve de lo más normal.

—Espero que tu padre no piense que somos mala influencia, como aquella vez…

—Esa vez fue porque tú organizaste una fiesta en mi departamento, no lo olvides Springer.

—¿Qué yo qué? No olvides Sasha que fuiste tú la que estuviste por dos semanas insistiendo que nunca habías tenido una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños.

—Pues sí pero…

—Ah, olvídalo.

Tanto Connie, como Sasha y Jean había nacido en el Distrito de Trost***, sin embargo por cuestiones de estudio se trasladaron a la capital, al Distrito de Mitras.

—Vamos—Jean interrumpe su pelea. Lleva consigo una mochila donde trae consigo algunas prendas de ropa, artículos de higiene personal y el cargador de su teléfono—realmente quiero solo dormir.

—Uh, lo dice el que durmió casi todo el día—Connie cruza sus brazos.

Los tres salen del conjunto habitacional de Jean y se dirigen hacia el metro, ya que es la vía de transporte más rápida hacia el departamento de Sasha, quien vive al norte de Jean.

Afuera, sigue cayendo una ligera brisa de lluvia.

—Tal vez tenga que ir a casa y recoger mis cosas—dice Connie, una vez que han ingresado al metro—me bajo en la estación María y después los alcanzo.

—Les prometo que tendremos mucha diversión chicos.

El metro se ve más lleno de lo normal, para ser sábado a las cuatro de la tarde. Jean siente una sensación extraña entre todas las personas, como si tuvieran miedo. Pero es algo más que no puede describir, algo que realmente está ahí presente.

El metro llega, y pocas personas descienden, ellos ingresan y toman asiento. Sasha tararea una canción, mientras que Connie revisa constantemente su celular.

—Parece que ya no existen memes ni nada en Facebook. Las personas solo comparten lo sucedido en el Distrito de Shiganshina.

—¿Tan grave es?—Connie le muestra su celular y Jean lo toma para observar las fotografías.

Ciertamente, cientos de personas están tiradas en el piso. Es como si hubieran caído muertas del cielo. Se observa como médicos encapuchados y totalmente cubiertos recogen a las personas y las suben en camillas. Una fotografía área muestra el tejado de lo que parece ser un hospital, en donde muchas personas están cubiertas con sabanas color blanco.

—Vaya…

—Pero las noticias dicen que solo han muerto hasta ahorita cincuenta y tres personas, ¿puedes creerlo? No sé tú, pero yo veo ahí más de trescientas personas. Son muchísimas.

—¿Crees que se trate de una simple gripe?—Jean se toma la barbilla con su mano y se acomoda en el asiento del metro—, todo parece muy sospechoso.

—La gente comenzó a preocuparse de más, por eso ahora han habido ataques a los supermercados. Ya ha salido en las noticias, incluso hay videos de los altercados—Connie sigue mirando a su celular—, ¡mira! Según esto, parece ser que "la gripe" comenzó hace una semana, pero hasta ahora fue que se dio a conocer lo sucedido.

—Hace unos diez años hubo un brote de influenza, AH1N1—dice de repente Jean—causó muerte y pánico. ¿Recuerdas?

Connie asiente.

—Recuerdo que no fuimos a la primaria como por dos semanas, y después de eso promovieron campañas de vacunación y medidas exageradas de higiene.

—Y no pude ir a la feria del ramen—se lamenta Sasha—¡cómo olvidarlo! Papá dijo "no podemos ir a la capital porque estamos en toque de queda" fue terrible.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la naturalidad y espontaneidad de Sasha, ninguno de ellos ríe. El metro sigue avanzando y hace paradas entre cada estación, más y más personas entran y menos salen.

—Ya te dije mamá que no hay nada, sí, sí, ya fui también a ese súper. ¡Qué no hay nada! Te juro que ya no hay nada—una chica de unos dieciséis años habla por teléfono. Jean nota que está desesperada, incluso tiembla—, sí, nos vemos al rato. Adiós. Sí, también te quiero.

—Hay mucha gente en el metro, ¿no?—Sasha mira con curiosidad a todos. Se les ve nerviosos—, ¿tú qué opinas Connie?

—Creo que es solo pánico, si hace diez años encontraron la cura para la influenza AH1N1 ahora lo deberían de hacer.

—Es verdad, y espero que así sea, dentro de una semana es el festival de Mare y quería realmente ir—Sasha hace un puchero—, tú… ¿me acompañarías Connie?

—¡Eh! ¿Yo por qué? Dile a Jean, él siempre te hace caso.

—¡Pero a él no le gusta la comida Marleyana! Dice que sus vinos y mariscos saben mal, pero obviamente Jean no es un hombre de cultura.

Jean mira de reojo a Sasha y solo suspira sin decir más. Una sensación de intranquilidad lo recorre, su sangre incluso se siente fría. Conforme pasan los minutos la tensión solo aumenta.

—Próxima estación, estación María—anuncia la grabación del metro.

Connie se levanta de su asiento y se despide de sus amigos.

—Enseguida los alcanzo, no tardo.

Jean quiere creer que así será. De diferencia, solo hay cinco estaciones entre la casa de Sasha y la de Connie. ¿Qué podría salir mal…?

_Pero, ¿quién iba a predecir lo que sucedería después de ese día?_

* * *

**N/A** ¡Hola tú! ¡Si tú! te agradezco mucho por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer. Significa un mundo entero para mí.

Antes de cualquier cosa quiero aclarar las acotaciones:

* Aquí en México se le conoce por "cruzar" (desconozco si en otros países sea así) cuando una persona combina diferentes alcoholes para tomar; por ejemplo que tome whisky y después ron y posteriormente vodka. Combinaciones bien locas que embriagan (cof cof, me lo contó el primo de un amigo).

** Estoy manejando la moneda de Japón para fines prácticos. Según el señor google, 500 yenes equivalen a 4.64 dólares estadounidenses.

*** Canónicamente, Jean vivió parte de su vida y nació en el Distrito Trost, no siendo así el caso de Sasha y Connie. Empero, para fines de esta historia los tres nacieron y crecieron en Trost.

Sin más, ¡me despido!

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

Si les gustó la historia o tienen algún comentario, siempre será bien recibido con un review.

Blossom Lu.


	3. Caos

**II. Caos**

Después de un par de minutos de haber abandonado la estación María, el avance del metro se hizo cada vez más lento. Sasha le cuenta cosas a Jean, pero él no le presta tanta atención. No es que no le importe, sino que en ese momento su cabeza está en otro lugar. Es como un mal augurio. Es como si ya hubiese vivido eso antes de alguna y otra manera. Quiere convencerse de las palabras de Connie respecto a la "gripe". Pero no puede, de verdad que no.

—¡Avanza, maldita sea!

El metro de repente se queda detenido. Las personas comienzan a quejarse y expresan su inconformidad mediante susurros que pronto se vuelven gritos.

Los minutos transcurren y las puertas siguen cerradas, dejándolos en el interior presos en ese espacio reducido entre andén y andén. Las inhalaciones y exhalaciones de las personas crean un ambiente tenso, la temperatura parece incrementar ahí adentro. Algunos aprovechan y se quitan sus chamarras, otros más se abanican con lo que pueden, con las manos si es necesario.

—Nos hemos quedado detenidos como una eternidad—Sasha mira su reloj de pulsera y confirma que han pasado unos quince minutos desde que se quedaron en el túnel entre la estación María y la estación Coordenada. Acto seguido se toca las mejillas, las siente calientes.

—Oye Sasha, ¿tienes señal?—Jean intenta conectarse a la red del metro, pero es imposible. Sus datos móviles tampoco funcionan. Ni tampoco puede hacer llamadas ni enviar mensajes.

Entonces la mira, está sonrojada. Ríe internamente, parece una niña pequeña con esas mejillas infladas y rojas.

—Uhm, creo que no—Sasha mira su teléfono, y no tiene ni señal ni acceso a internet—, parece que hay un fallo.

—¿Ustedes tampoco tienen señal?—la misma chica que hablaba con su madre hasta hacia unos minutos se dirige a ellos—perdón por interrumpirlos.

—No, no tenemos—responde Sasha tratando de sonar amistosa.

A continuación, las personas comienzan a quejarse de la falta de red en su teléfono.

—A nuestros usuarios, les informamos que el servicio se restablecerá en breve.

—No suena muy convincente—menciona Sasha por debajo—, esto es muy extraño.

—Sí, pero algo no anda bien—Jean mira hacia las lámparas del andén y nota como poco a poco pierden la intensidad de su luz hasta que finalmente se apagan.

Pronto, todos se ven envueltos en la oscuridad. Lo único que los ilumina son las pantallas de los celulares.

—Jean, desearía que Connie estuviera aquí, así no sentiría estos nervios. ¿Estará bien?

Él coloca su brazo en el hombro de Sasha y a continuación pellizca uno de sus cachetes.

—No seas tonta Sasha, obviamente el buen Connie estará bien. Vamos, estamos hablando de Connie, él es genial, ¿no? seguramente ahorita estará en casa y ya se habrá enterado de lo sucedido en el metro.

Pero para Jean, esas palabras fueron dirigidas más para él que para Sasha. No quiere demostrarlo tan fácilmente pero por dentro tiene muchísimo miedo. Algo no está bien. Es como en uno de sus tantos sueños, en donde el mundo está sumido en desorden y miedo.

—Han pasado treinta minutos Jean, y esta cosa no se ha movido ni un centímetro. En serio quiero llegar a casa y comer, tal vez dormir y eso… Ah, esto es terrible—Sasha recarga su hombro en él y suspira pesado—, ¿no es curioso? Ayer te acompañé a comprar vodka a la licorería, mientras Connie compraba cosas para la fiesta. A esta hora, ya estábamos organizándolo todo. Y hoy, estamos dirigiéndonos a mi casa, con el metro detenido y sin electricidad o eso parece. El ambiente se siente tenso, como si… algo malo fuera a pasar, es como en las películas lo describen, ¿no?

_Como el preludio que antecede al caos. _

—Las películas que te gustan son muy dramáticas Sasha.

En realidad, lo que Jean hubiera querido haber dicho es que la realidad siempre supera a la ficción. Pero en dichas circunstancias, es mejor quedarse callado para no provocar más pánico.

Los minutos transcurren, algunas personas hablan entre sí y otros más comienzan a querer abrir las puertas a la fuerza. Otros más aprietan los botones de emergencia, esos de color rojo que originalmente estaban diseñados para avisar a las autoridades en caso de algún incidente dentro de los vagones, sin embargo nada funciona.

—Ha pasado casi una hora desde que el tren se detuvo, deberíamos averiguar qué es lo que ocurre y salir de aquí o de lo contrario nos asaremos.

Algunos secundaron la opinión de esa persona anónima, un hombre que a juzgar por su voz parecía no tener más de treinta años.

—¡Deberíamos tumbar la puerta!

—¡Y quebrar las ventanas y salir por ahí!

—¡Sí, sí!

Jean se levanta de su asiento pero Sasha lo toma de la mano.

—No te vayas Jean—dice ella, con la voz un tanto entrecortada por el miedo. De verdad que no quiere que él se mueva ni un centímetro de su lado.

—Tsk. Ese es un plan realmente tonto, deberíamos esperar a las indicaciones del gobierno y no actuar tan deliberadamente.

—Pero hace mucho calor aquí, no tenemos ya aire acondicionado y creo que deberíamos saber que ocurre allá afuera—le contradice Sasha con voz bajita, para que nadie más los escuche.

Jean aprieta sus puños y regresa a su asiento, se limita a escuchar a las personas organizándose. Con tal oscuridad apenas y puede alcanzar a notar algo.

Pasados unos minutos, de entre gritos y discusiones, se escucha el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose. Uno tras otro de forma consecutiva.

—Las puertas no se pueden abrir, es casi imposible—dicen algunos—por las ventanas no caben muchas personas, así que tendrán que pasar uno a uno.

—De verdad lo consiguieron—dice Sasha enarcando sus cejas—, ¿crees que podamos salir de aquí?

—Sea lo que sea, si es que lo conseguimos tendremos que dirigirnos a casa de Connie, es la ruta más cercana. Una vez que nos reunamos, evaluaremos qué hacer.

—Siempre tan analítico, quién diría que eres un burrote en la escuela—Sasha se burla, ante la mirada disgustada de Jean—, seguramente ahorita tienes esa cara de caballo molesto.

—¿A quién le dices cara de caballo, chica patata?

—¿Qué has dicho caballo?

—Pa-ta-ta, chica pa-ta-ta.

—¡Retráctate!

—¡No hasta que tú lo hagas primero!

La pelea fue subiendo de tono, hasta que finalmente un sujeto separa a Jean de Sasha.

—¡Hey!—Sasha cruza sus brazos molesta—, ¿y tú quién eres?

Apenas y logra distinguirlo, pero a juzgar es un chico alto, mucho más alto que ella, y casi de la misma estatura que Jean*.

—Solo para avisarles que son de las pocas personas que quedan en este andén. No sé qué es lo que esté pasando por sus cabezas pero si quieren salir, es mejor que lo hagan ahorita.

—Gracias, supongo—Sasha lo mira de cerca, es un chico que parece tener el cabello claro, cejas delgadas y pequeños ojos color miel*—, tu acento no es de la capital, ¿eres de Mare?

Mare, es el país que queda cruzando el océano. Durante cientos de años, en la antigüedad, Paradise y Mare estuvieron en continuas guerras hasta que finalmente en el año de 1945 se lograron establecer buenas relaciones diplomáticas. No más guerras desde ese momento.

—Hm sí, supongo—el chico se alza de hombros—. Supongo que _ustedes_, los de Paradise tienen una singular manera de no estar preocupados por nada.

—Mi nombre es Sasha—ella extiende su mano—y solo quiero salir de aquí porque realmente quería ir al festival de Mare, el de la comida marleyana. Espero que todo este asunto se solucione para ir.

Jean suspira frustrado. Incluso en esas situaciones Sasha solo puede pensar en comida.

—¿Te gusta la gastronomía de Mare?—el chico extiende su mano de forma recíproca—por cierto, soy Nicolo.

—Sí, sí—Jean sube a uno de los asientos del andén y se cerciora que las ventanas estén rotas—, ya podemos salir de aquí.

Nicolo se ofrece a ayudarlos, así que es el primero que sale. Primero cruza una de sus piernas hacia el otro extremo, posteriormente lleva su otra pierna, con cuidado de no cortarse y al final se deja caer. Entre las vías del metro y la ventana hay una altura de aproximadamente tres metros.

—Tu turno, chica patata.

—Eres insoportable, caballo—Sasha lo mira en desaprobación y con ayuda de Nicolo logra salir del andén.

Finalmente Jean sale, no sin antes mirar el vagón vacío con cierto temor.

_El caos, apenas comienza._

Una vez que los tres salen, se percatan que hay personas en las vías. Muchos de ellos usan sus celulares para poder ver.

—¿Y tú a dónde vas Nicolo?—Sasha trata de romper el hielo, mientras que Jean inspecciona la situación.

—En realidad iba a ver a unos colegas, pero con esta situación… creo que mejor regresaré a casa.

—Oh, en ese caso supongo que es aquí donde nos despedimos, extranjero de Mare.

—Sí, así parece.

Justo iban a darse un apretón de manos pero Jean los interrumpe preocupado.

—Escuché que la gente dice que está bloqueado el paso a la dirección Ymir, dicen que un grupo de personas tomaron la estación y que hay altercados.

—¿Qué?—Sasha se dirige a Jean y toca su pecho—pero en esa dirección está la casa de Connie…

En la ciudad Sina, hay 12 líneas del metro. Una de ellas es la de color dorado, la cual contiene 38 estaciones. La que va hacia la dirección Ymir, es decir, al sur del Distrito Mitras, y la que va hacia la dirección Estrella al norte de Mitras.

—Yo me dirijo hacia la dirección Estrella—dice Nicolo—, podríamos acompañarnos mientras tanto, en lo que se aclara más la situación en el metro.

Jean accede, aunque con algo de renuencia. Aunque debe admitir que al menos una tercera persona hará que se sienta un poco más seguro. No le hace ninguna gracia tener que cruzar las vías del metro con la luz de la pantalla del teléfono.

—¿Vives al norte?—Sasha va en medio de ellos, Jean ha tomado la delantera y Nicolo se encuentra hasta atrás de la recién formada fila.

—Sasha, no lo incomodes—sugiere en tono de reprimenda—me disculpo en nombre de ella, a veces suele ser bastante indiscreta.

—¡Eres insoportable Jean!

—No hay problema—Nicolo se deja guiar por la luz de la pantalla de Jean y también por la espalda de Sasha—, vivo a unas cuadras de la estación Brucel.

—¡Somos vecinos!—Sasha voltea a verlo y sus ojos se iluminan—, no vivo muy lejos de la estación. Eso quiere decir que podemos acompañarnos, ¿no es así Jean?

Jean nunca ha sido adepto de confiar en las personas al momento. Sin embargo, decide ser un poco más flexible dadas las circunstancias.

—Sí.

A Sasha le sorprende que Jean se comporte tan tajante, pero decide que se debe a la situación, una bastante atípica.

Pronto, se dan cuenta que no son los únicos que vagan entre las vías del metro. Sino que más y más personas se unen.

—Disculpen la interrupción—Jean se acerca a un grupo de personas, las cuales se han detenido—, ¿qué saben acerca de la situación en el metro?

—No más que tú jovencito—responde un señor, que parece tener unos cincuenta años—. Nosotros vivimos al sur, pero todos dicen que la estación María ha sido tomada por el caos de la situación. Son solo rumores pero en estas circunstancias mi familia y yo preferimos no arriesgarnos. Estamos pensando qué hacer ya que la situación se está tornando algo complicada.

—Ya veo…—Jean asiente—, gracias señor.

Nicolo coloca su brazo en el hombro de él y de nuevo retoman el camino, cuidando por donde pisar ya que en las vías hay piedras por doquier y apenas y se distingue algo por la oscuridad.

—De la estación María a mi casa se hace normalmente veinte minutos. Tal vez solo necesitemos caminar una hora más y llegaremos.

—Primero sería prudente saber que ha pasado en la línea, Sasha—dice Jean—, no sabemos realmente porque se cortó el suministro de energía ni que es lo que esté pasando en el exterior. Es muy extraño se mire por donde se mire, el Sistema Colectivo del Metro no ha emitido ningún anuncio.

—Tu amigo tiene razón Sasha, una vez que lleguemos a la estación de la coordenada podremos conseguir más información.

—¿Creen que algo realmente malo haya sucedido afuera?

Jean quiere contestarle y decirle que no, que seguro no es así. Sin embargo Nicolo responde, pero no es lo que Jean esperaba…

—Tengo conocidos en Shiganshina—relata—, estoy en contacto con ellos ya que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Hace unos días me comentaron que estaban sucediendo cosas extrañas en ese distrito y en general en la Ciudad María.

—¿Qué cosas?—pregunta Jean.

—Dijeron que las personas estaban comenzando a enfermarse de gripe. Ya saben, síntomas como cuerpo cortado, fluido nasal, dolor de cabeza, y esas cosas. Pero, que después de unos días las personas actuaban de forma irracional, alteradas, de forma violenta. Nadie sabía explicar eso, ni siquiera los doctores.

—¿Dices que eso sucedió hace poco?

—No más de una semana—aclara Nicolo—, dijeron que por seguridad dejarían de ir a sus clases. Perdí contacto con ellos hace dos días, según lo último que platicamos ellos regresarían a Mare a pasar la temporada con sus familias. No sé si lograron salir de Shiganshina dadas las medidas de seguridad que tomó el gobierno de no dejar salir ni entrar a nadie del distrito.

—O tal vez les cortaron la energía eléctrica—murmura Sasha con un hilo de voz—es como en las películas, cada que algo importante va a pasar de las primeras cosas que se ven afectadas son la electricidad y el suministro de víveres.

—No tiene sentido—Jean quiere convencerse de ello—, ellos más que nadie necesitarían la energía eléctrica para los hospitales y centros de investigación para curar la gripe o lo que sea que esté sucediendo.

—No es por ofender, pero en Paradise el gobierno es bastante flexible y nada estricto. Tardaron en actuar una semana, si no es que hasta más tiempo. De ser una enfermedad letal, ésta ya debió transmitirse en más y más personas.

—Sugieres que era cuestión de tiempo para que la verdad saliera a la luz, ¿no?—Jean mira la pantalla de su celular. Ninguna notificación. Ninguna señal. Absolutamente nada—si ese es el caso, lo sabremos hasta llegar a la siguiente estación.

—Ugh, parece una eternidad, siento que llevamos horas caminando y no veo esa estación.

—En realidad, alcanzo a ver la luz—Jean guarda su celular y camina más rápido, ante la renuencia de Sasha.

Al llegar a la estación, observa que muchas personas están ahí reunidas. Muchos están sentados en el piso, lo único que se alcanza a distinguir con claridad son las pantallas de los celulares iluminándolos.

—Disculpe…—Jean se pone de cuclillas para dirigirse a una mujer que está sentada cerca de las vías—, ¿cuál es la situación en esta estación?

—¿Uh? Llegué hace como diez minutos aquí más o menos, me dirigía hacia la dirección Ymir, pero escuché rumores de que en la estación María la situación está tensa. Así que decidí salir de esta estación pero…

—¿Pero?

—¡La entrada está bloqueada!—La mujer se pone de pie y se dirige a Jean—, intenté salir, pero los accesos están cerrados. Las personas están intentando romper los candados pero es imposible. Estamos encerrados. Sinceramente no me atrevo a seguir caminando, solo espero a que una de esas puertas se abra para poder salir.

—Pero, ¿quién cerró la estación?

Sasha alza sus hombros y mira a la mujer.

—Oh, ¿cómo voy a saberlo? No sé más de lo que ustedes han de saber. Realmente no sé qué ocurre, de repente el metro dejó de avanzar, nos quedamos sin energía eléctrica y red. Lo único que sé, es debido a lo que escucho o he preguntado a los que pasan por aquí.

—Gracias.

Jean se toma el cabello, desesperado.

—Hay que investigar si es verdad que los accesos están cerrados—sugiere Nicolo—, aún tengo batería en mi celular, en caso de que no podamos salir de esta estación podremos caminar a la siguiente.

—Otra media hora de caminar no, ¡no por favor!—Sasha se deja caer rendida al piso—, ¿es en serio?

—Sasha, levántate, tenemos que investigar.

Jean extiende su mano y Sasha con molestia la toma. Los tres se dirigen a la entrada, la cual está atiborrada de gente.

—Disculpe… ¿qué ha ocurrido?—esta vez es Nicolo quién cuestiona.

—¿Qué qué ha ocurrido?—Se escucha a lo lejos a un hombre de voz gruesa, quién responde en voz alta—, todos intentamos salir de aquí pero llegaron policías armados y cerraron todas las entradas, quisimos enfrentarlos pero comenzaron a disparar. Hirieron a las personas que lograron salir, y a otros más que quedaron adentro. No tenemos ni la menor idea de que ocurrió, pero créeme que algo grande debe estar ocurriendo en el exterior.

—¿Es posible que lo mismo haya ocurrido en las demás estaciones?—Sasha es ahora quién pregunta con voz fuerte y trémula.

—¡Yo vengo de la estación María y ahí hicieron lo mismo!

Jean mira con preocupación y ella a su vez lo mira a él. Los dos piensan exactamente lo mismo.

_Connie._

—Tranquilos, podríamos dirigirnos hacia la otra estación e investigar.

Nicolo sostiene el hombro de Sasha pero ella lo ignora.

—Si la situación es la misma en todas las estaciones… ¿qué sentido tiene? ¡no podremos salir, y aunque lleguemos a la estación Brucel no servirá de mucho pues estará cerrada!

—Después de Brucel está la estación de Linz, la cual conecta con la línea roja. En dado caso que Brucel esté cerrada podríamos dirigirnos hacia allá—sugiere Nicolo.

—Eso suena mejor que no hacer nada—Jean suspira—, vamos Sasha.

—Tal vez deberíamos regresar a la estación María, quizá Connie aún esté ahí.

—Pero el metro se detuvo minutos después de que lo dejamos ahí. Es probable que él sí haya alcanzado a salir de la estación Sasha. Además, todos nos han dicho que ahí existieron muchos altercados. En dadas circunstancias lo mejor es seguir adelante, contactaremos a Connie después.

—¡No!—Sasha encara a Jean—, Connie no nos abandonaría. Estoy segura que él haría hasta lo imposible por buscarnos.

—Pero Sasha—Jean la toma por los hombros, la mira directamente a los ojos—, el plan era que él nos llamaría cuando llegara a tu casa. Él debe estarnos esperando ahí o tal vez simplemente está en su casa. Lo que posiblemente sucedió fue esto: Connie salió del metro, se dirigió a su casa, lo que seguramente le tomó al menos diez minutos, de ahí el desgraciado fue al baño a cagar y alistó sus cosas, a eso súmale unos quince minutos como mínimo. De ahí, tuvo que regresar al metro, otros diez minutos. Para ese momento transcurrieron por lo menos cuarenta y cinco minutos, por lo que no pudo entrar al metro. Seguramente intentó contactarnos y no pudo, así que lo más sensato es que se haya quedado en su casa o que haya tomado un taxi a tu casa, lo cual lo veo poco probable por la situación.

A Jean le gusta pensar que ese fue el plan que su mejor amigo siguió. Quiere convencerse que así fue. Sin embargo Sasha no está convencida y solo se limita a abrazarse a sí misma.

—No conozco a su amigo, pero creo que una persona sensata se quedaría en casa al ver la situación, si los tiempos son como dicen, seguramente su amigo estará bien—Nicolo le ofrece a Sasha una pequeña sonrisa que para ella significa mucho.

—Gracias, Nicolo.

* * *

**N/A **Agradezco a todas las personas que me han dado la oportunidad de llegar a sus lecturas, en serio gracias a todos.

Antes que nada, aclaraciones.

* Este será un spoiler, lo siento muchísimo para aquellos que no leen el manga, Nicolo es un personaje canon creado por Isayama pero aún no sale en el anime y si sale será en la cuarta temporada (con suerte, pero lo dudo) si acaso en la quinta. Por eso, el color de ojos y cabello es una apuesta con base a lo que he leído en el manga, canónicamente pueda que ese no vaya a ser su color de cabello, aunque es lo que espero * inserte risas *. A reserva de mi propia apuesta... le dejaré ese color de cabello y ojos.

Más cosas:

Estaba pensando en hacer un mapa de la línea del metro, cuando lo haga avisaré. Posiblemente lo publique en mi facebook personal (Blossom Lu) y en mi página de Blossom Lu.

Sin más, me despido.

¡Tengan bonito día!


	4. Resonancia

**III. Resonancia**

_—Y yo pensé que cambiarías de opinión con esos demonios. Creí que cuando esa perra con olor a patatas muriera dejarías ese capricho. Pero fuiste débil y te enamoraste de ella, todas las noches hablabas de esa perra, una y otra vez. Eso nubló tu juicio y por ello…_

_Un disparo. Jean se sobresalta y observa como una mujer sostiene el arma. No se tocó el corazón, en realidad su mirada no se distorsionó ni por un instante. _

_Para Jean, ese mundo es desconocido pero por alguna razón se siente como una realidad. Como si ese fuera el mundo al que realmente pertenece. Pero de nuevo está ahí, como espectador de un sueño, o quizá de un recuerdo de una vida pasada o tal vez futura. No conoce a ninguna de las personas de ahí, a excepción de Connie. _

_Pero el Connie de ese sueño es diferente; su mirada es fría, y su semblante luce triste. Es como si algo hubiese muerto en él, como una segunda mitad. Jean no logra conectar el mundo "real" del de los sueños. _

_No entiende nada. Trata, pero no puede._

_¿Por qué Connie está en ese sueño? ¿Quiénes son los demonios? ¿Por qué el Jean de ese sueño a pesar de haberse sobresaltado por el asesinato de una persona luce tan inmutable? Y sobre todo ¿por qué le pareció que mencionaban a "una chica con olor a patatas"?_

_—Perdón señor Blouse, perdón—es entonces que para Jean se vuelve claro a quién pertenece ese rostro, se sorprende pues acaba de conocer a esa persona en el metro… sí, él debe ser Nicolo, el chico extranjero de Mare._

_—Nadie volverá a llamarlos demonios, se los aseguro—la mujer que sostenía el arma ahora hace una pequeña reverencia—. El plan de Eren está a punto de comenzar, y con ello la verdadera liberación._

_—¿Liberación?_

_Entonces, esa misma chica aparece. Es ella, no cabe duda. La chica que ha rondando sus sueños por más de seis años. El Jean de los sueños solo la mira desde lejos absorto y con gran pesar. Ella está junto a Armin, hombro con hombro. No dicen nada pero de vez en cuando comparten miradas. Jean la conoce y sabe que esa es una manera de comunicación. Quiere saber el motivo por el cual luce destrozada y también por qué Armin la consuela en silencio. _

_Suspira. _

_Mientras el mundo se cae allá afuera él la sigue mirando desde las sombras. _

/๑ ๑ ๑/

Jean despierta sobresaltado, una vez más como cada noche. Esta vez lleva su mano a su pecho solo para cerciorarse de que está bien. Un suspiro sale de su boca al tiempo que mira sus manos, apenas y logra verlas pues la luz no se filtra. Siente como la sangre se le torna fría.

—Demonios, no sé qué sueño hayas tenido pero vaya que debió ser feo—junto a él, Nicolo está sentado con sus piernas extendidas.

Jean no responde, no de repente.

Inmediatamente busca el dibujo que guardó el día anterior, ese que Connie encontró. Con su celular lo alumbra y lo observa, no sabe porque ver ese rostro lo tranquiliza tanto. Esos ojos oscuros y rasgados, esa mirada que aunque fría le parece de lo más misteriosa. Suena ridículo pensar que ella sólo existe en esos sueños. Pero ahora, a diferencia de otros que ha tenido lo ha recordado con lucidez.

¿Qué hacía Connie y Nicolo en ese sueño? ¿Por qué Nicolo le pedía perdón al Señor Blouse?

Una lágrima fría recorre su rostro. Jean observa cómo ésta cae a través del dibujo, lo que provoca que se ensucie. Frunce su ceño. No quiere que el dibujo se arruine. No ahora que no tiene con qué dibujar.

—¿Es tu novia o algo así?—pregunta Nicolo—, debes extrañarla mucho.

—¿De qué hablas?—Jean dobla el dibujo y lo guarda con cuidado entre sus ropas—claro que no.

—"Mikasa", solo mencionabas eso en tu sueño. Si no es tu novia seguro que te gusta—Nicolo suspira, sintiéndose entrometido—. Lo siento, no soy quién para preguntarte estas cosas.

Jean iba a discutir sobre ello pero se queda en silencio al escuchar el nombre.

—¿Mikasa?

—Sí, solo decías eso en el sueño.

Jean frunce su entrecejo. Algo en su interior se remueve al escuchar ese nombre. Nunca ha podido recordar el nombre pero sí el rostro. ¿Será posible que la chica de los sueños se llame así?

_Mikasa. _

Quiere creer que ese nombre es azaroso, pero cuando deja que sus labios pronuncien ese nombre se siente terriblemente mal. Duele pronunciar esa palabra, hasta las entrañas.

—Mikasa…

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas otra vez, no lo comprende. La tristeza lo embriaga.

Nicolo lo observa de reojo, un tanto confundido por la expresión del chico.

—¡Vámonos de aquí!—Jean se pone de pie abruptamente y con cuidado comienza a mover a Sasha con sus brazos—, andando dormilona nos vamos.

—Carne…

—¡Vamos Sasha, andando!

Jean había tenido una reacción similar años atrás. Cuando a los catorce vivía aún en casa de sus padres. Ese día despertó sudando y abatido. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar el primer cuaderno que vio, tomó uno de sus lápices e inmediatamente comenzó a dibujar el rostro de una chica, esa que apareció en sus sueños. Por alguna razón, siempre terminaba llorando. Y por algún motivo que desconocía, siempre su madre entraba anunciando que el desayuno estaba preparado. Él terminaba sacándola a rastras de su habitación, argumentando que dejara de molestarlo. Pero en realidad, quería estar a solas. Quería descubrir por qué le obsesionaba tanto dibujar el rostro de esa chica.

Y justo como en esa ocasión, Jean se siente con un humor pesado. No quiere escuchar a Nicolo ni lidiar con Sasha. Realmente quisiera estar en su habitación encerrado, escuchando música triste. Pero ahora ni eso puede hacer.

El día anterior, una vez que llegaron a la estación "Coordenada" fueron a las estaciones Jadir y Solaria, en donde el panorama era exactamente el mismo: la policía había tomado las estaciones impidiéndoles salir. Cualquiera que se hubiese puesto en su camino terminaba con la cabeza perforada.

Con la moral baja, y con el cansancio de un día extraño, lo más coherente fue quedarse en Solaria para recobrar fuerzas y al siguiente día dirigirse hacia Brucel, con la ínfima esperanza de poder salir a la superficie.

Así fue como se quedaron a dormir en la estación Solaria, junto a más personas, que tampoco tenían ni la menor idea de qué hacer.

—Deja dormir, cara de caballo—Sasha le da un manotazo a Jean pero este reacciona con brusquedad y le da un jalón de cabello—¡auch!

—Vamos, tenemos que llegar a la estación.

—Pero tengo hambre.

—Sasha, por Dios, no puedo creer que estés pensando en eso en una situación así.

—Pero…

—Si todo sale bien, los invitaré a comer. Dicen que soy bueno cocinando, yo no lo creo pero por si acaso—Nicolo extiende su mano hacia Sasha y esta asiente.

Jean quiere quitarse de la cabeza ese sueño, en donde mencionan a una chica con olor a patatas. También quiere deshacerse de la imagen de un Nicolo devastado pidiéndole perdón al padre de Sasha. Quiere creer que ese es solo un sueño y nada más.

_Pero… ¿y si no es solo un sueño?_

Los tres caminan a través de las vías. Sin embargo, Jean voltea constantemente hacia atrás, escucha pisadas. Son pequeñas, y hacen fricción contra las vías. A continuación se detiene.

—¿Escucharon eso?

—Sí, fue mi estómago rugiendo de hambre—dice Sasha—, ¿podemos continuar? Realmente quiero llegar a casa.

Jean suspira cansado y decide ignorar sus propias paranoias, pero el sonido vuelve, y esta vez lo saca de quicio.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Dirige la luz de la pantalla de su celular hacia donde cree que proviene el ruido y se encuentra con una pequeña rata, una de color gris. El roedor sale despavorido y regresa a su sitio.

—Uh, conque era eso—Jean se siente aliviado—, bueno al menos.

—Demonios creo que necesito ir al sanitario—Sasha comienza a caminar más rápido—debería haber baños públicos en el metro, ¿no?

—Dudo que estén en funcionamiento—dice Nicolo—de cualquier modo, ya pronto llegaremos a Brucel.

—Solo espero que de verdad podamos salir a la superficie.

Después de caminar por minutos, ven la estación, Jean corre hacia ahí y observa como hay un grupo de aproximadamente treinta personas, todas están distribuidas a lo largo de la estación.

—Buenos días, disculpe…

—La estación está cerrada—La persona en cuestión está sentada en el piso—es imposible salir de aquí.

—¿Qué?—Jean se sienta junto a la mujer y la observa mejor—, ¿desde hace cuánto está aquí?

—Vengo de la línea roja—Entonces la observa, es una chica que parece tener unos veinte y tantos años, sus ojos son claros, de nariz afilada y cabello rubio—, la situación no es muy diferente a la de allá.

—Es verdad—Secunda un hombre, de apariencia frondosa y de porte rudo—, los estúpidos militares siguen ahí. Lo sé. Tengo olfato para detectarlos.

—Cállate Reiner…—dice la chica sumamente molesta.

—Bueno es verdad—interviene un tercero—, caminamos durante toda la noche de ayer probando suerte en la línea roja, pero es como si todos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para bloquearla, pensamos que en la línea dorada las cosas serían diferentes pero no es así.

—Nos tienen encerrados como si fuéramos perros, como en Liberio.

—¡Cállate!—La chica de ojos claros le proporciona un golpe al que parece ser su compañero. Jean se sobresalta por esa acción y sin querer se pone en guardia, solo por si acaso.

—Bueno, supongo que… gracias—responde, sin saber qué hacer. No sabe si quedarse ahí a mirar la escena o simplemente desaparecer.

—Espera, ¿y tú de dónde vienes?—El otro chico, uno de cabello oscuro se acerca a él y le pregunta a Jean eso—, te dimos información…

—Ah sí, supongo que en este momento lo mejor es que todos nos apoyemos—Jean se rasca la nuca, un poco nervioso—. Hemos caminado desde la estación de la Coordenada, pero la situación es la misma. Pensábamos dirigirnos hacia la línea roja, al transbordar en Linz, pero creo que….

—Buena suerte—La chica corta tajantemente la conversación—, sigan su camino.

—Oye Annie pero…

—¡Hasta luego y gracias!

Jean se retira de ahí inmediatamente, se reencuentra con Sasha y Nicolo quienes le comparten lo que han encontrado.

—La situación es la misma, no se puede salir. Es como si a propósito lo hubiesen hecho.

Pero para Jean, la conversación pasada que tuvo con ese grupo de personas fue algo peculiar. Diría que un tanto tensa. Sin duda alguna no le dio buena espina esos chicos.

—Las personas con las que hablé fueron bastante peculiares—Los tres continúan su andar.

—¿Por qué?—Sasha alza sus cejas.

—Dijeron que vienen de la línea roja, y que ahí las cosas no son muy diferentes a las de aquí. Pero lo que más me intrigó, es que uno de los compañeros de la chica que me contó eso dijo lo siguiente "nos tienen encerrados como perros, como si estuviéramos en Liberio".

—¿Liberio?

—Liberio… hacía mucho que no escuchaba esa palabra—El semblante de Nicolo se ensombrece—, esas personas seguro que no son de aquí. ¿Notaste algo en ellos?

—Su acento no es de aquí. Creo que son de Mare, así como tú—confirma Jean—, pero ¿qué es Liberio?

—Es algo de lo cual no preferiría hablar pero…—Nicolo suspira, se debate entre si hablar o quedarse callado, al final cede un poco—años después de que se firmara la paz entre Paradise y Mare, había una pequeña colonia en la capital de Mare llamada "Liberio". La gente de ahí era tratada de forma pésima, eran esclavos al servicio de Mare. Eran personas que originalmente venían de la Isla Paradise, de este país.

—Pero ya habían firmado la paz, ¿no?—Sasha mira a Nicolo con curiosidad.

—Muchas personas no creían en esa paz, y no permitieron que algunos oriundos de Paradise regresaran a su país de origen, así que los esclavizaron. Aunque hay otros rumores acerca de esas personas.

Nicolo se mira las manos, está temblando. Sasha coloca su brazo sobre su hombro y le da una pequeña palmada.

—Está bien, ya nos dijiste suficiente.

—Se dice que experimentaban en ellos—suelta, mientras se muerde la lengua—. Vaya me he sacado un peso de encima chicos, gracias.

Jean alza sus cejas, molesto.

—¡Pero la guerra ya había acabado!—Trata de relajarse pero es casi imposible, de no ser porque Sasha le jala el cabello—. Espera, pero ¿cómo que experimentaban con ellos?

—La guerra había terminado pero la gente estaba resentida—explica Nicolo—, sinceramente me avergüenzo de las acciones de mis antecesores. A los habitantes de Liberio les llamaban " los demonios". Sinceramente no quiero ni pensar en lo que les hacían.

Nicolo no piensa responder la segunda pregunta de Jean.

_Es un tabú de su país. _

_"—Y yo pensé que cambiarías de opinión con esos demonios, creí que cuando esa perra con olor a patatas muriera dejarías ese. Pero fuiste débil y te enamoraste de ella, todas las noches hablabas de esa perra, una y otra vez. Eso nubló tu juicio y por ello…"_

Jean se sobresalta. Ya ha escuchado esa palabra antes.

_Demonios._

—¿Por qué les llamaban así, "demonios"?

—No lo sé, realmente no sé mucho de ello. Son cosas que a algunos pobladores de Mare nos avergüenza admitir. En el pasado nuestra gente cometió muchos pecados. Supongo que a pesar de que han pasado casi ochenta años de que se terminó la guerra las heridas siguen ahí.

—¿Cuándo se disolvió Liberio?—pregunta Sasha.

—Poco después de terminada la guerra y una vez que la Organización de las Naciones Unidas se fundó. Les sugeriría que no mencionen esa palabra, en Mare está estrictamente prohibida. Es un tabú.

—Si es un tabú… ¿por qué las personas con las que me encontré lo dijeron?

—Es una buena pregunta. ¿Eran adultos mayores?

—No. De hecho no debían de pasar de los veinte y tantos años. No eran viejos.

—Es extraño que comparen esta situación con Liberio—Admite Nicolo—, de cualquier modo, podríamos tomar su consejo de no seguir la línea roja.

Sin embargo, tanto para Jean como para Sasha no pasa desapercibido que Nicolo frunce su entrecejo incómodo, como si todo aquello realmente le trajera recuerdos malos. Por otro lado, para él, el que personas jóvenes hablen de Liberio no le trae una buena sensación.

_"—No puedo decirles. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que se hubiesen encontrado con los fanáticos del partido? No. Imposible. Todos fueron detenidos y ya nadie habla de eso. Quizá lo vieron en algún documental, o fue alguna historia que sus abuelos les contaron. Sí. Eso debe ser…"_

—Podríamos seguir hasta la estación Estrella, es la terminal. Tal vez ahí haya habido más enfrentamientos o tal vez se llegue a una resolución más temprana—sugiere Jean—en cualquier caso… podríamos intentar.

—Ugh, realmente quiero ir al baño—dice Sasha—no creo poder soportarlo más.

—Tendrías que hacer tus necesidades en las vías. No hay manera de que pueda ser en el baño.

Sasha asiente, al tiempo que un ligero sonrojo adorna sus mejillas. Sonrojo que ni Jean ni Nicolo notan por la oscuridad.

—SÍ, lo sé—suspira, ¿cómo decirles?—, pero… no tengo papel.

Jean se quita su playera y la rompe en trozos. En cuanto las ropas se rasgan, Sasha se alarma.

—¿Qué es ese ruido?

—Shhh, silencio, ten—Él le extiende los pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue una playera—úsala.

—Oye ¿no era…?

"Necesario" esa es la palabra que Sasha hubiese querido haber dicho. Sin embargo Jean la interrumpe.

—¿Recuerdas que traigo ropa extra? Se supone que íbamos a quedarnos en tu casa, así que no te preocupes por algo tan banal.

Sasha asiente. Apenas y logra ver que Jean se cambia de ropa. Frunce su entrecejo, la situación es demasiado incómoda.

—Será raro limpiarme con esto—, y lo era de hecho—, no vayan a mirarme, ¡se los advierto que si noto que voltean a verme los moleré a palos!

Nicolo siente como su piel arde por la vergüenza. Tanto el cómo Jean se giran y miran hacia la dirección contraria.

—Sasha tonta, como si pudiéramos verte con esta oscuridad. Apenas y logro ver mis manos sin la luz.

Pero no hay respuesta.

—Eh, bueno…—Nicolo comienza a hablar para romper la tensión del ambiente—así que… conoces a Sasha desde hace tiempo.

—SÍ, en la primaria. Los tres fuimos a la misma y estuvimos en el mismo grupo. Nos hicimos mejores amigos desde entonces, ella, Connie y yo.

—Connie es el amigo que se bajó en la estación María ¿no?

—El mismo.

—Esta situación. Es bastante curiosa. De un día par a otro la vida cambia, ¿no crees?

—Ni que lo digas. Hasta un día antes, habíamos tenido una fiesta con mucho alcohol. Mi departamento quedó hecho un desastre. De haber sabido que esto sucedería, habría abarrotado mi despensa de cosas, no habría organizado absolutamente ninguna fiesta y quizá me hubiese ido con mis padres. Pero en fin, ¿quién iba a poder prever esto?

Nicolo asiente.

—No sé por cuanto tiempo pueda seguir esta situación. Solo piénsalo Jean, no hemos comido en todo el día, ni hemos tomado agua. Hemos caminado sin cesar por horas. No hemos hecho del baño, pero no podremos soportarlo por mucho. Quizá un par de días más cuando mucho, pero pronto comenzaremos a sentir los efectos.

—Quiero creer que afuera las cosas…

—A veces un poco de realismo no cae mal, Jean.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero por supuesto que Jean comprendía las palabras de Nicolo. Desde luego que entendía que si el gobierno no había dado ningún anuncio sobre lo ocurrido en el metro eso solo quería decir que les estaban ocultando algo. Algo realmente terrible y que ni ellos mismos podían controlar.

—Lo que quiero decir es que, si el gobierno nos tiene aquí encerrados es porque están tratando de protegernos. Tal vez todo esto se trate de un hogar temporal. O quizá sea como un filtro para sobrevivir.

—Un filtro, creo que esa idea no suena tan descabellada después de todo.

Jean iba agregar algo más a la conversación, sin embargo Sasha toca su hombro y anuncia su llegada.

—¡Listo chicos! , realmente es extraño hacer del baño en las vías… no sé es algo… Vergonzoso, supongo. Sentí que en cualquier momento un policía iba a llegar a decirme de cosas. Casi hasta se me van las ganas.

Jean frunce su entrecejo. A veces Sasha podía ser bastante descriptiva.

—Tenemos que seguir, tal vez podamos probar mejor suerte

—Solo espero que haya comida, me siento muy cansada Jean.

—SÍ, lo sé.

En su experiencia, él y Connie mejor que nadie saben el alcance del humor de Sasha cuando ella tiene sueño y hambre. Cuando ambos factores se conjuntan da como resultado una chica fuera de sus cabales. Pero en una situación como la que están viviendo, a Jean se le antoja un panorama mucho más crítico.

Jean sigue tomando la delantera. Solo que ahora usa el celular de Sasha para alumbrar las vías. Eventualmente ven pasar a personas. Aunque no logra mirar sus rostros con claridad puede notar que todos desconfían de todos. De hecho, llegado a este punto, a él mismo le sorprende que no hayan sido partícipes de algún acto delictivo.

El túnel del metro es amplio, si estima al tanteo su altura debe medir unos diez metros. Aunque todo es oscuro, Jean siente que hay otras cosas a través de los túneles. De vez en cuando logra enfocar números debajo de las vías, pero su lógica le sugiere que posiblemente sean los números de carriles o una cosa semejante.

Un ruido lo pone en altera. Trata de pisar con cautela las vías del metro. Sin embargo, es como si algo se arrastrara.

—Debe ser una sucia rata—dice Sasha—, ya vimos una con anterioridad. Se escabullen por debajo de las vías, sus pequeñas patas son las que rozan contra las piedras que hay debajo de nosotros.

Jean asiente, no tan convencido.

—¡Esperen!—Sasha toca el hombro de Jean y lo aprieta—, silencio…

De repente, se produce un ligero temblor. Las paredes del túnel comienzan a crujir y a emitir sonidos extravagantes. Como si fueran realmente a abrirse. Sasha toma la mano de Jean y la acerca a ella, y con su otra mano libre sujeta a Nicolo.

—¿Un sismo?—Nicolo saca su teléfono y logra enfocar la parte superior del túnel, lo único que se alcanza a observar son manchas de suciedad, tuberías intercaladas las unas con las otras, pero también la manera en que minúsculas piedras caen hacia las vías.

—No, no es un sismo—Sasha abre sus ojos con temor.

Ella conoce de esos sonidos. Cuando era niña, su padre solía llevarla al campo. Ella siempre atesora esos momentos pues le recuerda la cercanía que alguna vez tuvo con él. Solían cazar palomas para después comerlas. Por eso su olfato y su habilidad para distinguir las detonaciones es aguda. Y su instinto no le falla, lo que ha escuchado no es una detonación de un arma cualquiera…

—¡Están tirando la ciudad!—su corazón se agita—¡tenemos que correr!

Sasha toma la delantera sin importarle las advertencias de Jean y Nicolo, quiénes detrás de ella corren.

—¡Sasha espera, no es momento de entrar en pánico!

—¡Están detonando bombas Jean, por un carajo! Si no corremos el túnel nos va a caer encima.

Jean reconoce la destreza de Sasha para detectar algunas cosas. Siempre en los campamentos de verano fue la más hábil para reconocer los lugares en donde había animales salvajes. Y siempre su olfato fue el mejor de entre los tres. Ella era quién solía hacer las pruebas sensoriales en la clase de cocina en la secundaria por su olfato y sentido del gusto tan avanzados.

No quiere desconfiar de ella, pero el hecho de que Sasha diga que están bombardeando la ciudad… le suena algo paranoico.

Sin embargo, otro sonido les advierte que algo está ocurriendo. De nuevo las paredes comienzan a crujir y del techo caen más y más piedras.

—Crecen en tamaño—dice Nicolo agitado—. Realmente están cayendo.

—Ese no fue un disparo cualquiera, en realidad están bombardeando la ciudad o cuando menos arriba de donde estamos.

—Nada nos asegura que la siguiente estación no vaya a estar igual—advierte Nicolo.

—Pero al menos tenemos que evitar el túnel. En cuanto lleguemos a la estación Linz deberíamos… ¡ah! ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

Sasha corre, sus pies nunca se han movido tan rápido.

—¡Por un demonio, quítense!

Junto a ellos, varias personas pasan. Uno de ellos incluso empuja a Sasha, lo que provoca que ella resbale.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas, imbécil!—Jean levanta a Sasha—, ¿estás bien?

—Ugh, sí, pero mi tobillo. Auch, creo que me lo torcí.

Nicolo aparta a Jean y toma a Sasha entre sus brazos para cargarla. A continuación él comienza a correr con ella. Jean, sorprendido hace lo mismo por su cuenta.

—¡Vamos, deprisa!—un chico, cuyo rostro no se observa entre la oscuridad les habla—, corran.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

—Un tramo de la estación entre Solaria y Brucel se desplomó. Estaba a unos cuantos metros cuando de repente se escuchó como el techo del túnel caía, como si algo lo hubiese aplastado. Las personas que caminaban detrás de mí, yo… ya no las vi. No sé si corrieron, no sé si la nube de polvo del desplome los alcanzó. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y sigo haciéndolo, sugiero que hagan lo mismo.

* * *

**N/A **Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, lo agradezco y valoro muchísimo.

He puesto ya el mapa de las estaciones del metro, pero están en wattpad. Dado que fanfiction no permite poner enlaces les diré como acceder al mapa, ¡es sencillo!

Ingresan a la página de wattpad

Buscan a Blossom Lu o bien mi historia YOU: 2020.

En el capítulo 4 está el mapa.

Sin más me despido, ¡saludos a todos!

Blossom Lu.


	5. Nivel 6

**IV. Nivel 6**

_—Armin, ¿no hay ninguna posibilidad de que puedas usar al titán colosal aquí? _

_Connie pregunta eso. Aunque Jean no entiende ni siquiera que es un titán. En sus sueños esa palabra se ha repetido muchísimo. Pero nunca ha entendido el significado. _

_No sabe tampoco quién es Armin, pero lo reconoce por ser el chico de complexión pequeña y débil, de cabello rubio y ojos claros. Se le nota triste en cuanto Connie hace la pregunta. _

_—No puedo, de hacerlo los mataría a ustedes. _

_En esos ojos azules, Jean puede ver que el chico sufre. Baja la mirada y esconde su rostro. No puede atinar si está llorando o solo quiere desviar la atención. _

_—Según lo dicho por Yelena, esta situación se pondrá peor. Dijo que teníamos invitados—dice Nicolo— ¿y si alguno de ellos resulta ser Eren? Si acaso él se transforma… podemos darnos por muertos _

_—¿Muertos?—el padre de Sasha mira el piso con tristeza. Su esposa, junto a él se aflige—, en el pasado pensaba que los titanes eran el peor mal para la humanidad. Pero ahora lo entiendo, el humano es el peor enemigo para nosotros. _

_Jean mira de reojo a la chica de cabello negro. Ella solo mira hacia los barrotes. No parpadea siquiera._

_—Sé que algo pasó en esa conversación entre tú, Armin y Eren—el Jean de los sueños se sienta a su lado y mira hacia la misma dirección que ella, hacia los barrotes que los separan del exterior—, sé que no quieres hablar pero… realmente me preocupas, y mucho. _

_Ella voltea a verlo, confundida. _

_—¿Por qué? _

_—Bueno, es porque…_

_En ese momento, un temblor se suscita en la prisión. Las paredes comienzan a crujir y del techo caen pequeñas piedras. Todos se miran entre sí temerosos pero entre sus mentes solo hay un pensamiento presente._

_—Eren y los titanes—Armin exhala pesado y comienza a temblar asustado—, si Zeke llegase a estar aquí, si Zeke Jeager es el invitado del que Yelena tanto habla…_

_La cárcel se mueve. O al menos esa es la sensación. El techo comienza a cuartearse, y por mero instinto Jean jala a la chica de cabello negro y la abraza para protegerla. Ella no dice nada, sin embargo sus ojos están inyectados de terror y de asombro. No podía ser de otra manera. El semblante frío y sereno que generalmente siempre estaba en ella había sido cambiado por esa expresión que decía lo que sus palabras no podían expresar. _

_Y mientras tanto, el retumbar de la tierra se hacía presente. La incertidumbre se alzaba. ¿Vivirían o morirían?_

_Allá afuera se desataba el caos, un infierno en donde los titanes de Mare trataban de derrotar a Eren Jeager. Los demonios de Mare y Paradise peleaban en una última lucha de poderes. _

_Pero entre todo ese ruido y ese disturbio, Mikasa se atrevió hablar. Solo Jean pudo escucharla, sólo él. _

_—Él me odia—dice con voz trémula, algo atípico en ella, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas—él siempre me ha odiado, desde el inicio. _

_Sus ojos grises se cruzan con los ojos castaños de Jean. Él no sabe que responder. No sabe qué decir. Llegado a ese punto, es difícil mantenerse en pie debido a que el piso se mueve. _

_—Soy solo una esclava—y antes de que Jean pudiera objetar algo, Mikasa se retiró la bufanda negra que siempre estuvo en su cuello. Incluso en los días más calurosos—, soy Mikasa Ackerman. La esclava de Eren Jeager. _

_/_๑ ๑ ๑/

—¡Por un demonio maldito cara de caballo horrible!—A su lado, Sasha está llorando. Pero Jean no entiende que ha ocurrido. Recuerda haber estado corriendo a través de un túnel oscuro de las vías del metro. Más tiene la vaga impresión que algo más ocurrió, un ruido, una sensación extraña.

Y de repente… oscuro.

¿El techo se cayó?

Se plantea esa posibilidad pero al ver que el lugar está intacto desecha dicha premisa al instante. La idea del techo surgió por ese sueño. Ese maldito sueño.

_¿Dónde está Mikasa? ¿Dónde está Armin? ¿Y Connie?_

_¿La familia Blouse? ¿Nicolo?_

_Pero todos han desaparecido. No están. La prisión ya no está frente a sus ojos. Tampoco la bufanda negra* de Mikasa. _

_No… _

Jean se reincorpora, Sasha parece que le habla pero él no está ahí realmente. Él no la escucha. Su cabeza está tratando de hilar todas las cosas que han sucedido. Demasiada información, cosas que cree haber vivido antes.

Apenas y puede distinguir la forma de sus manos entre toda esa oscuridad. No sabe lo que ocurrió pero está seguro de que de todos los sueños, ese sin duda se lleva el premio al más extraño y real de todos. Pudo sentir las piedras sobre su cabeza. El retumbar de la tierra. El ruido de esas bestias que en sus sueños se llamaban titanes. Pudo ver los rostros de dolor de sus amigos. ¿Cómo podía distinguir un sueño de algo real?

—¡Jean!

Sasha jala el cabello de él, lo que provoca que Jean la aparte un tanto molesto por verse interrumpido de sus pensamientos. Pero no la culpa, en realidad no. Sólo está confundido y hasta cierto punto estresado por ese sueño.

—¿¡Qué!?

—En cuanto llegamos a Linz te desmayaste—explica Nicolo—, caíste rendido o no sabemos bien lo que ocurrió. Por la oscuridad llegamos a pensar que quizá te lesionaste pero por lo que parece no fue así.

—¡Qué necesidad de llamar la atención! ¡Ridículo!

Sasha cruza sus brazos, molesta. Ella está sentada junto a él, con la pierna derecha extendida, debido a que se lastimó el tobillo debido a la caída de cuando la empujaron.

Sin embargo, todo el ambiente se rompe en cuanto los gritos comienzan a escucharse de fondo. Es una pelea.

—¿Qué está pasando?—pregunta Jean.

—Iré a ver—dice Nicolo—, quédense aquí.

—¡No!—Sasha se logra poner de pie con dificultad—vamos todos.

Jean asiente y ayuda a caminar a Sasha. Los tres se dirigen al tumulto de gente, quiénes se han acomodado en la que alguna vez fue una de las entradas de la estación. Detrás de los candados se logra divisar a más personas cuyas ropas son del Ejército de Paradise.

—¡Queremos comida!

—¡Abranos! ¡Sáquenos de aquí!

—¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando afuera?! ¡Tenemos hambre y sed!

Más y más protestas. Las personas se abalanzan contra la puerta de metal y la zarandean. Otros más intentan desesperadamente romper el candado. Sin embargo, los soldados se mantienen estoicos.

—Esperen…

A continuación, una mujer baja de las escaleras del exterior. Los militares le hacen paso, junto a ella un hombre de menos estatura está a su lado.

—Ciudadanos de Paradise, sé que estas medidas sonaran extremas pero…

—¡Tenemos hambre! ¿Qué no ve?—un hombre golpea los barrotes y apunta con su dedo a la mujer—¿medidas extremas? ¡A otro perro con ese hueso!

—Escucha pedazo de mierda—el hombre de menor estatura que la mujer apunta con un arma a la persona que expresó su disgusto—, escuche y después ladre.

Pero aquella declaración solo provocó que los ánimos aumentaran.

—Uh, no se siente que sea un muy buen orador—murmura Sasha—no alcanzo a ver quiénes son, ¿tú sí Jean?

Pero él niega. Solo distingue a dos personas, que según lo que ha entendido igual son militares.

—¡Calma!—la mujer baja su pistola al suelo y alza sus brazos en señal de rendición—, nuestro propósito no es dañarlos. En pocas horas llegaran los suministros para todas las estaciones del metro. Se les proporcionarán alimentos y artículos de higiene personal. Les pedimos que mantengan la calma hasta entonces.

—Preferiríamos que nos digan la verdad a que nos tengan encerrados.

—El gobierno dará una explicación a la brevedad. Por favor, estén atentos.

—¡Queremos que nos saquen de aquí! ¡Queremos la verdad!

Los gritos no se detuvieron, ni tampoco los golpes. Jean, Nicolo y Sasha decidieron caminar lejos de ese tumulto de personas y se sentaron en el suelo.

—Esto no pinta nada bien—dice Jean—, no podemos sobrevivir en este lugar por mucho tiempo más.

—Creo que es más fácil que las personas se maten las unas a las otras antes de que se llegue a algo—Nicolo se amarra las agujetas de sus zapatos y se frustra al no poder hacerlo, sus manos tiemblan—¡rayos!

—Esperen—de repente, el rostro de Sasha se ilumina—, Nicolo, corrígeme si estoy mal—él asiente—, entre la estación de Brucel y Linz, ¿no se supone que está el Hospital de Miltras?

Nicolo alza sus cejas.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Un momento—Jean lo interrumpe—, ¿sugieres que fue un ataque a propósito Sasha?

Ella no responde.

—¿Sasha?

—Quiero pensar… bueno, es una suposición, pero tal vez hicieron explotar el hospital, o algo así. ¿Por qué retumbó el túnel? No fue un ataque directo hacia el metro, sino a lo que hay arriba del metro.

—No tiene sentido un ataque a un hospital—argumenta Nicolo—, si acaso hay una crisis sería poco conveniente que destruyan el lugar en donde se supone se curarían las personas.

—A menos que haya muchos contaminados—el rostro de Jean se ensombrece de solo pensarlo—a menos que el número de enfermos por "la gripe" haya aumentado de forma incontrolable.

—Y la única manera de detener la propagación fue…

—Sí, matándolos.

Después de esa conversación, ninguno de los tres se atrevió a hablar. Sasha se abrazó a sí misma y mordió sus labios. Poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo. De tanta hambre que tenía llegó un punto en el que ésta simplemente desapareció. Ahora lo que más tenía era sed. Se imaginaba a sí misma tomando un vaso repleto de agua fría. Podía imaginarla y saborearla.

Las horas transcurrieron lentas. Entre altercados y gritos, entre golpes y personas gritando. El panorama era muy oscuro y parecía no tener un punto de quiebre.

—Atención a todos los usuarios. Atención.

En ese instante, todos se callan. Y aquellos que estaban dormidos, despiertan. Son pasadas de las cuatro de la tarde.

—Lamentamos profundamente los hechos ocurridos el sábado 8 de marzo de 2020. Se procederá a entregar suministros de agua y comida a todas las personas que estén en el metro. Se les pide que se dirijan o se mantengan en una estación del metro. Asimismo, se convoca a todos los mayores de edad a que participen en apoyar al gobierno en esta contingencia sanitaria que actualmente está en un nivel 6. Solo mayores de edad. Atención a todos los usuarios. Atención. Lamentamos…

El mensaje se repite una y otra vez. Nadie dice nada. Y a pesar de que están oscuras, es como si de una manera misteriosa todos se estuviesen mirando consternados los unos a los otros.

Pasados unos minutos, el mensaje se detiene y después se produce un incómodo silencio que apenas y dura algunos segundos. Éste no dura demasiado ya que a continuación las personas comienzan a murmurar y formular sus propias especulaciones.

—¿Nivel 6?—Sasha abre sus ojos—¿Qué el nivel sanitario más alto no era el 5?

Jean asiente.

—Bueno, pues parece que los del gobierno se han inventado un nuevo nivel.

—Deberíamos apoyar—sugiere Sasha—, creo que es mejor estar afuera que aquí.

Nicolo objeta.

—No me suena convincente sus motivos. Si nos tuvieron encerrados aquí por horas quiere decir que la situación se les salió de las manos. ¿Por qué están reclutando a personas? Honestamente, no sabemos nada de medicina. ¿En qué podríamos ayudarles?

—No creo que nos quieran para eso—Jean se acerca a ellos y los mira directo a los ojos. Es entonces que nota que Nicolo tiene un peculiar color de ojos miel—. Nos quieren como soldados. Soldados de una Legión.

Pero, después de decir esas palabras algo en él se remueve. Se siente incómodo de repente.

"Legión". ¿Por qué esa palabra se le hace tan familiar?

—¡Pero no podemos estar aquí por siempre! Necesitamos salir y encontrar a Connie, ¡él debe estar buscándonos!

—Lo sé Sasha. Lo sé.

Jean aprieta sus puños molesto. Connie es como un hermano para él. Si algo le ha sucedido no podría perdonárselo. Si pudiese regresar el tiempo, haría todo lo posible para que él no ese hubiese bajado en la estación María.


	6. Titanes

**V. Titanes**

Nunca es fácil ser oradora. De hecho, se considera una persona poco capaz para ello. Su estilo es más bien bromista y ácido, a veces podía dar una noticia terrible con una carcajada y la gente no creía en su seriedad.

Así ha sido ella, desde el inicio hasta el final.

Conforme el automóvil avanza, se permite admirar el exterior a través de los cristales.

La ciudad nunca había lucido tan fúnebre. El cielo está particularmente nublado, y las calles vacías. Ni un establecimiento abierto. Solo puede escucharse el sonido del motor del carro y ellos avanzando.

Pero para Hanji Zoe, es apenas el comienzo. El inicio de algo desconocido y oscuro. Tal y como se lo imaginó cuando su abuelo le contaba historias que parecían haber sido sacadas de un libro de ciencia ficción. Tan cercano a como recordaba sus extraños y peculiares sueños.

_Un mundo post-apocalíptico. Un mundo distópico. _

—Teniente Zoe, la zona sigue acordonada y según los reportes no se ha detectado nuevas transformaciones.

Ella asiente, desde su posición.

Al volante, Levi Ackerman conduce. Él mantiene la vista bien puesta al frente y parece estar concentrado solo en ello. Sin embargo, de repente se dirige hacia ella.

—El Mayor Erwin ha actuado extraño—un giro a la derecha que los conduce por una avenida, que en otros tiempos estaría atiborrada de automóviles—, él y los altos mandos tardaron mucho en reaccionar.

Moblit Berner, subordinado de Hanji Zoe se atreve a intervenir.

—Bueno, en realidad el Ministerio de Salud ya había sido notificada por parte de los Médicos del Distrito de Shiganshina de que una nueva enfermedad estaba atacando a la mayor parte de la población por lo cual pedían ayuda del Presidente Rod Reiss.

—Pero ignoraron la advertencia—agrega Hanji mientras hace figuras con el humo de su respiración sobre el cristal del automóvil—. Tomaron medidas extremas en cuanto se reportó el primer caso en la capital, dentro de toda la ciudad Sina.

—Eso quiere decir que al Presidente no le importó la gente de la ciudad María—dice Moblit—, pero… ¿por qué?

—Aquí lo importante no es el por qué, sino… ¿qué son esas _jodidas mierdas_?—Levi señala hacia su izquierda. Tanto Hanji como Moblit voltean hacia la dirección que él les indica y se encuentran con que a la lejanía se divisa un ente de gran estatura. Hanji estima que de unos seis metros. Tal y como el de hace unos días…—, ¿alguien puede explicar qué son esas cosas?

—Oh no. No de nuevo—Moblit abre sus ojos marrones con pánico—. Pensé que había sido erradicado…

—¡Ja!—Hanji suelta una risa burlona. Una risa que ni Levi ni Moblit comprenden.

Mike, el cuarto integrante de esa comitiva que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen, interrumpe a Hanji.

—No sé cuál sea la puta gracia en este asunto Hanji pero la verdad es que no hay chiste en esto.

Ella lo mira de soslayo, triunfante. Con señas le pide a Levi que se detenga. Él lo hace a regañadientes, al final de cuentas ella es su superior y debe obedecerla.

—Siento si herí susceptibilidades. Una buena risa no está de más de vez en cuando—Hanji baja los cristales del automóvil, para sorpresa de Moblit y observa hacia donde está "esa cosa que parece humano gigante"—. Lo que enfrentamos ayer entre la estación Brucel y Linz es apenas el inicio de algo que estaba previsto desde hace muchos años.

_Y lo sabe. Lo presiente. De alguna extraña manera se siente atraída por esos colosos. Como si fueran viejos conocidos de años. _

—¿De qué hablas Hanji?—pregunta curioso Moblit.

—Hace muchos años mi abuelo me contó una historia, él era historiador y apasionado coleccionista de objetos antiguos. De ahí nació mi personalidad curiosa, supongo—Hanji alza los hombros mientras deja que su vista se pierda en el horizonte, ahí donde justamente unos helicópteros están haciendo detonar artefactos explosivos. Solo el humo y el fuego se logra expandir en ese momento—. Él me contó que hace más de mil años se tuvo registro de la aparición en Paradise de unas criaturas enormes, les llamaron titanes.

—¿Titanes?—Mike frunce su ceño.

La armada área del ejército detona bombas de gran impacto sobre la criatura salvaje que apareció de la nada. Sin embargo éstas apenas y logran un efecto en la bestia. Solo se observa como el coloso mueve lo que parecen ser sus extremidades hacia los helicópteros. Trata de tomarlos entre sus manos. Es como un juego.

—Mi abuelo decía que en los textos antiguos solían describirlos como "criaturas de un tamaño considerable, sin raciocinio, cuya apariencia era la de un humano grotesco, de proporciones desequilibradas".

Mike frunce el ceño, tanto por el relato de Hanji —quién a su juicio siempre le ha parecido una mujer muy extravagante— y tanto por el hecho de que uno de los helicópteros va en picada debido a que el coloso lo atacó.

—Pero dices que eso ocurrió hace más de mil años, ¿no?—pregunta Moblit, curioso.

—Sí. No se sabe mucho acerca de los titanes, mi abuelo decía que muchos de los libros antiguos desaparecieron y que los pocos que aún quedaban estaban incompletos. Su idioma era muy similar al nuestro. En realidad podríamos confiar en que los testimonios descritos en ese libro son verídicos.

—¿Por qué desaparecieran la verdad acerca de esas historias de los titanes? ¿cómo es que se originaron? ¿cómo los erradicaron?

En ese momento, Hanji deja de sonreír. Moblit observa como ella solo alza los hombros y se detiene a analizar mejor la escena que se desarrolla a kilómetros de ahí, como si estuviera pérdida entre recuerdos.

—No está muy bien descrito el cómo ni quién, simplemente se sabe que más de tres cuartas partes de la población mundial de hace más de mil años murió debido a la presencia de los titanes—Hanji suspira—, me hubiese gustado ver con mis propios ojos esos textos antiguos pero mi abuelo nunca me lo permitió. Incluso cuando falleció nunca me dijo dónde estaban esos relatos, solo me pidió que recordara por siempre la historia de los titanes, _del ataque a los titanes._

Levi se tensa al escuchar ese nombre.

_"¿Entonces lo que él dijo en ese entonces es cierto?" _piensa, mientras trata de no evocar más recuerdos.

—¿Estás segura de lo que nos cuentas Hanji?—Levi acciona el motor y con señalas les sugiere que es momento de continuar—¿podemos creer que esas historias son reales?

Quiere creer que son mentiras, porque de ser verdades solo confirmaría una sola cosa.

_"No estaba mintiendo". _

—¿Sobre la historia del ataque a los titanes? Bueno, solo les he contado lo que mi abuelo me dijo. Yo creo que es real. Y de serlo… creo que ellos han regresado de alguna manera.

—Pero ¿estamos de acuerdo que han pasado más de mil años desde que aquello ocurrió? Suponiendo que es cierto—explica Moblit—, ¿por qué no aparecieron en estos mil años?

El brillo en los ojos de Hanji aumenta. Moblit, quién hasta ese momento ya se había posicionado en el asiento trasero se estremece al notar que Hanji lo observa encantada. Esa, esa es la expresión que Hanji Zoe siempre pone cuando algo realmente sorprendente pasa por su cabeza. Ensancha los ojos y lo señala con el dedo índice. Moblit se intimida y se aparta de ella por temor.

—¡Esa es una muy buena pregunta! ¿Por qué los titanes han aparecido ahora?

Sin embargo, la conversación de Hanji se ve detenida en el instante en el que el todo parece crujir. Pueden sentirlo, de hecho los vidrios del carro comienzan a vibrar, y el puente vehicular sobre el que están oscila, como si se tratara de un terremoto.

—¡Por un demonio!, ¿qué fue ese ruido? ¡Carajo Levi, detén el carro!

Mike sale inmediatamente del automóvil. Azota la puerta y desde su posición logra ver el horizonte. Ahí, donde con anterioridad el "titán" jugaba con los helicópteros. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al tiempo que lleva sus manos a su pecho.

El cielo tiene un peculiar color gris. Son aproximadamente las seis de la tarde de un día que en otras circunstancias sería normal. Mike estaría de guardia en el ejército, llenando y sellando papeles. Nada interesante. Saldría a las diez de la noche y se iría a tomar unas cervezas junto a Moblit. Después llegaría a su pequeño departamento, y así sucesivamente.

Pero no ahora. Y tal vez esos días ya no se puedan volver a repetir.

—¡Wow!

Hanji se detiene en medio del circuito vehicular, ese que en ese momento está solo y sin una sola alma a su alrededor. A la lejanía, un titán —como les llama ella— toma entre sus manos un helicóptero. No sabe cómo, y apenas y logra ver como las manos de esa bestia destrozan el helicóptero con una facilidad increíble. Cuesta trabajo creer que en ese instante diez vidas se perdieron. Vidas que quedaron en las palmas de esa bestia.

—Hoy es el día en el que el cielo cambió—dice Levi, admirando la escena—, los débiles son siempre los primeros en caer.

Edificios de seis metros son destruidos por ese titán. El cual sigue aventando a cuanto helicóptero se le cruce en el camino. Solo se observa a lo lejos como si se tratara de fuegos artificiales enormes. Humo, fuego, destrucción. Las pisadas que retumban en el suelo.

Una cuenta mental le sugiere a Levi que al menos, en ese momento, se han perdido cerca de cuarenta vidas. Las probabilidades de que los tripulantes de la armada aérea hayan sobrevivido son nulas. Si acaso sobrevivieron al ataque del titán era poco lógico que lograran sobrevivir a la caída que implicaba el desplome del helicóptero.

—¿Es por esto que Rod Reiss le ordenó al ejército que convocara a los mayores de edad?—Moblit comienza a temblar y da algunos pasos hacia atrás—, ¿ellos ya saben lo que sucederá?

—No creo que la humanidad esté preparada para esto—dice Mike con sinceridad—, ¿podría ser el inicio del final? ¿qué tiene que ver la gripe que surgió en el Distrito Shiganshina con esas cosas enormes?

Hanji en otras circunstancias respondería con algo gracioso. Sin embargo, algo le incómoda dentro de toda esa premisa. Lleva inmediatamente una de sus manos a su ojo izquierdo. Pulsa. Le duele. No es la primera vez que le sucede. En algunas ocasiones ha soñado y se ha visto a sí misma sin ese ojo. Es una sensación que no la deja en paz.

—¿Qué sucede?—Levi toca su hombro y la saca de su trance, ella solo se sobresalta y alza los hombros—, sí, claro te creo…

Pero para Levi, ese comportamiento en Hanji es inusual. La conoce desde hace mucho y sabe que ella no es una mujer que se asuste fácilmente. De hecho, nunca la ha visto asustada. Tampoco es del tipo que se sobresalte con facilidad, generalmente guarda la calma y con una sonrisa y su típico humor logra mantener todo a raya. Pero verla tan callada y con ese semblante le hace creer que Hanji tiene una visión desesperanzadora de la situación actual.

Levi nunca se ha considerado un optimista, pero tampoco cree que todo sea oscuro. No hay blancos ni negros, solo grises. Solo puntos intermedios.

_"—¡Es momento de entregar su corazón a la humanidad!"_

Hanji voltea hacia atrás, de repente le parece ver a un hombre con una chaqueta color marrón, piel blanca, rubio y de ojos azul intenso. Solo por un instante creyó haber visto al Mayor Erwin Smith, sin embargo supone que debe estar alucinando. "El jefe" debe estar reunido en ese momento con el Presidente Rod Reiss y los altos mandos.

—Vamos, tenemos que regresar al Cuartel a organizar la expedición de reclutas…

—¿Es en serio que vamos a reclutar a mayores de edad?—Moblit toca el hombro de Hanji para llamar su atención—, ¿no sería mejor que se quedaran allá abajo?

—Vi en las personas de la estación Linz el temor y pánico inyectados en sus ojos. ¿Qué clase de vida es aquella en donde tienes que vivir en el metro de la ciudad?—Hanji trata de sonreír pero por algún motivo su sonrisa no sale natural—. No sabemos a qué peligros nos enfrentaremos en el futuro. Ni siquiera sabemos si la "gripe" y el evento de la aparición de esos "titanes" o como se llamen estén relacionados. Desconocemos hasta cuando se vaya a quitar la alerta nivel 6. Ignoramos si este es el principio del fin. Pero lo que sí sé y estoy convencida es que _tenemos que entregar nuestros corazones a la humanidad. _

Levi arquea su ceja al escuchar esa frase. Hanji suele tener un repertorio bastante repetitivo de las frases que usa, pero Levi está convencido de que jamás había usado esa. Ni siquiera está seguro de que sea algo de su propia creación. De hecho, su teoría se confirma en cuanto Hanji termina de hablar y frunce su entrecejo, medio confundida.

Levi lo sabe, algo extraño le sucede a Hanji Zoe. Quiere preguntarle, pero no lo hace.

—Lo mejor es que nos retiremos al cuartel—dice Mike—, ¿Hanji?

—Así es—responde ella, con la mirada perdida en el caos que se está desatando en el horizonte—, tendremos que alertar a todos los escuadrones y seguir insistiendo en pedir ayuda al Presidente. Esta es una emergencia de primer nivel.

Levi frunce su ceño y comienza la marcha del automóvil.

Durante el trayecto, los temblores se siguen produciendo. Aunque en realidad, deben ser vibraciones, piensa él. Vibraciones producidas por el retumbar de esa cosa, "el titán". La primera vez que vio uno, fue hasta apenas el día pasado. Justo cuando estaban haciendo una ronda cerca de las calles aledañas a la línea dorada del metro. Era un patrullaje a pie. Él, Moblit, Mike y Hanji comandaban ese escuadrón de reconocimiento.

Pero algo los perturbó. Fue esa misma sensación, como si la tierra gruñera y expulsara algo de su interior. La primera en advertirles que corrieran tan rápido como pudieran fue Hanji. Los cuatro avanzaron entre las calles, no sabían por qué Hanji se había alterado a ese nivel. De hecho, Levi tuvo la vaga sensación de que tal vez ella estaba teniendo alguna crisis de miedo. Pero desechó esa idea. Ella no era así. Por más que fuera extravagante ella era del tipo analítico.

—Hanji, ¡espera!—Levi saltó y alcanzó a tocar su hombro. Por inercia, Hanji se detuvo, con las mejillas rojas y el sudor sobre su rostro—, ¿¡por qué demonios estás corriendo como si nos fuera a llevar el diablo!?

Ella no respondió. No de momento.

—Ese crujido no fue normal. Lo sé. Lo presiento—Levi casi pudo jurar que ella iba a llorar. Eso era todavía más atípico. Las únicas veces que la había visto llorar era de emoción de haber descubierto algo. Nunca de miedo ni de tristeza—. Lo sé. Lo sé.

—Hanji—Moblit apartó la mano de Levi y él la abrazó. Levi solo pudo atinar a encarar sus cejas, un tanto extrañado por la osadía de ese subordinado—, todo estará bien, solo retumbó la tierra. Quizá fue un sismo de menor magnitud. No se producen mucho en este Distrito pero tal vez ha sido una falla geológica que viene desde el Distrito Trost…

Pero antes de que Moblit pudiera terminar de dar su discurso sucedió lo que Hanji tanto temía.

A unos kilómetros de ahí se formó una detonación luminosa. Como si se tratara de una bomba atómica. De hecho, se cegaron por unos cuantos segundos. Cuando pudieron recobrar la visibilidad se quedaron congelados. Mike, el que pocas veces se perturbaba por algo abrió su boca sorprendido y apretó sus puños. Levi, quién generalmente siempre tenía el rostro neutro y apático alzó sus cejas genuinamente sorprendido. Pero sin duda la que más se vio afectada por ello fue Hanji. Sus ojos se llenaron de éxtasis. Llevó sus manos a su pecho y observó la escena que se desarrollaba: de entre el humo y el fuego una criatura se alzaba, una de grandes proporciones, ¿diez metros? ¿ocho? Claramente tenía el tamaño de un edificio corporativo.

_"Del cielo cae un rayo que es precedido por un ruido ensordecedor. Humo y destrucción nublan la vista y entonces aparece una criatura enorme de proporciones colosales. Desproporcionado del cuerpo y grotesco. De piel, carne y huesos humanos. Con ojos redondos y enormes. Boca ancha y dientes blancos. Sin lenguaje y raciocinio". _Así es como le había descrito su abuelo los Titanes.

—¡Esperen!—Dio un paso al frente y alzó sus lentes con su dedo índice—esa cosa… ¿surgió del Hospital?

Levi no se había percatado de ese acertado detalle. El Hospital del Distrito de Miltras estaba lleno de investigadores de renombre, de doctores reconocidos por sus habilidades. Su sangre se heló de solo pensar en la posibilidad.

Posibilidad que fue acertada en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad de alejarse de ahí y correr. El Cuartel General confirmó que esa bestia había surgido del Hospital y que nadie sobrevivió.

—Nadie—había expresado Erwin Smith, con su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados—, nadie sobrevivió. Ni un alma. Fallamos.

Para derrotar a esa bestia, los de las fuerzas áreas tuvieron que hacer uso de armamentos que eran de hace más de cincuenta años. De a finales de la guerra que se había suscitado entre Mare y Paradise. Equipo viejo, pero que de alguna manera les podría servir. No se interesaron como país en producir armamento. ¿Para qué? Estaban en tiempos de paz. No había necesidad de invertir en ello.

De cualquier modo, ¿quién podría imaginar que esas cosas surgirían?

Levi sigue conduciendo para dirigirse al Cuartel General para reportar —junto con sus camaradas— lo que observaron en su segundo rondín. Para decirles a los altos mandos de que no solo hay una de esas cosas enormes, sino que son más.

Y mientras sigue pensando en todas esas posibilidades observa de soslayo a Hanji, quién recarga su cabeza sobre la ventana del automóvil. Ella está junto a él, del lado del copiloto. Pero a diferencia de otras veces esta vez está sumamente callada. No ha dicho ni una sola palabra de lo ocurrido. Levi siente una extraña sensación respecto a ello. Esa no es Hanji Zoe. Ella está actuando muy raro. Quiere preguntarle si acaso sabía algo del ataque de ese titán al Hospital de Mitras. Quiere cuestionarle acerca de si ese "presentimiento" que tuvo fue fundamentado o solo se dejó llevar por sus emociones. Realmente tiene muchas dudas, pero por alguna extraña razón no se atreve a cuestionar nada. Confía en ella. La conoce de años. Siempre ha existido la mutua confianza de decirse las cosas sin tapujos, pero no ahora. Es como si ella hubiese puesto una barrera imaginaria.

—Hanji—la llama, con su voz ronca. Ella voltea a verlo sin embargo en ese momento Moblit también le habla.

—Hanji, hay algo que todavía no comprendo. ¿Cómo es que describiste que los titanes eran tontos? Me parece que esas cosas son todo menos tontas. Tenían un perfecto control sobre qué atacar. El titán que acabamos de ver supo que tenía que aniquilar a los helicópteros. Me parece que tienen raciocinio.

Levi frunce su ceño irritado de que Moblit no deje de hablar con ella.

—No estoy muy segura—afirma ella, ajena al rostro que pone Levi en ese momento—, lo poco o mucho que sé está basado en relatos de libros antiguos. Puede que exista otro tipo de titanes.

Hanji detiene su hablar. ¿Por qué demonios acaba de decir eso? Lleva de nuevo su mano a su ojo izquierdo, de nuevo pulsa. ¿De dónde sacó esa extravagante idea de que pueda haber otro tipo de titanes?

Levi nota esa acción y le causa aún más curiosidad.

—¿Otro tipo de titanes?—Mike cruza sus hombros—. Me parece que es algo osado hacer esa declaración, Hanji. Apenas y hemos visto dos titanes, es muy precipitado creer que haya de más tipos. Ni siquiera sabemos si tienen raciocinio o si pueden hablar.

_"De hecho, pueden"_ es lo que quiso decir Hanji. Pero muerde su lengua. No. No dirá más. Ni siquiera sabe de donde está sacando tantas cosas. Está segura que ella no lo sabe. No hay manera de que pueda conocer a los titanes. Quiere creer que se le metió mucho a la cabeza las historias de su abuelo, que se sugestionó y que como resultado ahora cree saber cosas que no sabe.

—Bueno, estará por verse eso—dice Levi sacando de aprietos a Hanji—. Nos espera una sesión muy larga con Erwin y los altos mandos.

—Espero que ellos hayan por fin notado que el Distrito está hecho un caos—añade Moblit.

—Sí.

Levi aprieta más el volante. Es demasiado incomodo que Hanji se comporte así. Quiere saber realmente que ocurre. Y lo hará, cueste lo que cueste le sacará la verdad a su compañera.


	7. Café

**VI. Café**

_Huir. Huir. Huir._

_Les dijeron que debían apoyar a Eren. Él en el fondo tenía sus dudas, como cualquier ser humano. Pero supo que tenía que apoyar, luchar y proteger a su camarada. _

_Era curioso pero ¿de qué bando estaban? ¿Mare? ¿Paradise? No. Ellos eran neutros, o al menos eso creía creer. _

_Pero conforme los minutos pasan, el cielo se funde con el color rojo del fuego incendiario. Del suelo retumban gritos y las aeronaves militares caen hacia el suelo, explotando en un color carmesí. _

_Los que tienen banda negra se han posicionado al frente, dando sus cuerpos como escudo. Esas personas darían su vida por lo que queda de la humanidad. _

_—Los bebedores empedernidos como yo… y aquellos que fueron marcados de negro, ¡síganme, hasta adelante camaradas!—Pixies dio la orden. _

_Mientras tanto, ellos resurgieron como los héroes caídos de Shiganshina. _

_Armin Arlet._

_Connie Springer. _

_Mikasa Ackerman._

_Jean Kirstein. _

_Los cuatro salieron a pelear, pero su poder era tan minúsculo frente a la destrucción que tenían encima. Internamente lo sabían, muy en el fondo el pronóstico era reservado. Una bala no podía vencer a un titán. _

_—¡Mikasa, ten cuidado!—dijo Jean, mientras que ella de forma temeraria avanzaba entre los edificios para llegar hacia los enemigos—, ¿es que acaso quieres morir?_

_Pero no hubo respuesta. Ella lo miró inexpresiva, partida en dos emocionalmente, con sus ojos oscuros vacíos y rotos. _

_—No…_

_Pero antes de que ella se marche se toca la cabeza y se arrodilla. Mira al cielo y de sus ojos caen lágrimas. _

_—Mi-Mikasa—Armin deja a Jean en el suelo y se acerca a ella, confundido y tratando de averiguar qué demonios ocurrió en ese momento—, ¿te duele algo?_

_Y ella comienza a sangrar de la nariz. Sus manos se tiñen de rojo carmesí, su visión empieza a menguar pero aun así no flaquea. Ese no será aún su final. De reojo observa que Jean está en el suelo, tratando de arrastrarse entre toda la conmoción. Armin está junto a él de pie sin saber qué hacer o decir, se siente como aquella vez cuando intentaron recuperar Shiganshina. _

_—Armin, cuídala—Jean sujeta el tobillo de él para llamar su atención—, no dejes que se lastime. Por favor._

_Después de eso, los recuerdos del Jean de ese mundo se pierden. Lo último que alcanza a recordar es un grito desgarrador que proviene de uno de los usuarios de los Titanes. Nadie sabe bien que ocurre, o al menos no él. Sus ojos se cierran momentáneamente por el dolor físico que está experimentando. _

_—¡Eren!—Mikasa comienza a toser, su estómago se contrae muchas veces. Su cabeza se siente a reventar—, ¡No, Eren!_

_—¿Qué pasa?—Armin trata de levantarla más se queda mirando a la sangre que la rodea. ¿En qué momento se hirió? No… más bien, ¿será efecto de su lazo? De ese del que Eren habló. ¿No era una mentira para protegerla?—, Mikasa…_

_—¡Eren!—Se levanta del suelo, tambaleándose. Puede verlo con claridad. Él…—. Por favor, vuelve a casa. _

_Armin, confundido retira el cabello que está sobre ella y la mira directamente a los ojos. Está perdida, como si estuviera en un trance. _

_—¡Despierta Mikasa! Es solo un sueño, sí, eso—aunque realmente duda que lo sea._

_—Ha sucedido, él… No, él no puede. _

_Un crujido. Un aullido. Cientos de detonaciones. Temblores provenientes del fondo de la tierra. Olor a muerte y a caos. El sonido que precede a la tragedia. _

_Cientos de destellos de luz inundan la región en diversos puntos. Armin es testigo de ello y también de cómo dos de sus amigos están alrededor suyo moribundos. _

_—¿Qué tienes?—Jean recobra un poco el sentido después de haber cerrado momentáneamente sus ojos, tose un poco y se dirige a Mikasa desde el suelo—, ¿qué es lo que viste?_

_Y él más que nadie ha entendido la situación. _

_Entonces Mikasa se detiene, se siente como volver de nuevo en sí. Se mira las manos y estas están teñidas de rojo carmesí. Observa el cielo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Su vista vuelve a la normalidad, el dolor se disipa. ¿Qué fue lo qué le pasó exactamente? Para ella, es como si hubiese pasado una eternidad. _

_—¿Jean?—Ella extiende su mano y él la quiere tomar, pero cada vez se ve más distante—¿Puedes escucharme?—Pero no hay respuesta. El Jean de los sueños no dice nada—Jean… ¡despierta!_

_Ella lo toca. Acaricia levemente su mejilla, ese simple toque hace que él se sienta en paz. No importando si el mundo a su alrededor está quemándose y muriendo lentamente. _

_—Siempre observas las tragedias Mikasa. Has guardado todo en tu corazón pero ahora ya no puedes más, ¿verdad? Solo…—tose, lleva su mano a su pierna, o al menos eso trata—, haz lo que Mikasa Ackerman piense que es lo mejor. Nadie te juzgará. No estarás atada a nada. Solo, hazlo. _

_Los ojos de ella se abren en sorpresa. Esos ojos oscuros y rasgados, tan tristes y puros a la vez. El Jean espectador no lo comprende. No sabe cuál es el significado de esas miradas. De hecho, ni siquiera el Jean de los sueños. _

_Escucha de fondo los gritos de las personas. Puede alcanzar a ver cientos de grandes humanos de cuerpos desproporcionados andar en dos piernas. Se mueven erráticos. _

_¿Qué ocurría en ese mundo? ¿Qué es lo que era realmente? _

_—Mi-Mikasa—Armin Arlet, el chico de complexión pequeña se acerca a ella y la mira con preocupación—debemos de…_

_Mikasa asiente. Jean no comprende._

_—Connie ha caído, Eren también. _

_No hay palabras, solo el silencio. _

_—Es momento de detener esto, ¿no?—ella se dirige a Armin y le ofrece una triste sonrisa, como si se tratara de una despedida. En su rostro además de sangre hay lágrimas dispersas. No pueden permitirse flaquearse. No en ese momento. Qué cruda es la realidad—. Mare, Paradise. ¿Quiénes son los demonios verdaderos? ¿Quiénes?_

_Ella llora, a Jean le sorprende ver que a pesar de su llanto se mantiene firme. _

_—Mikasa…_

_—Este es el lugar en donde todo empezó Armin. Aquí fue donde Eren se hizo tu amigo y yo tu amiga. Pero aquí será también el lugar en donde nuestros caminos se separen. Este será el lugar donde todo termine. Aquí. _

_De fondo, más titanes surgen. Son demasiados y ni siquiera la facción de Mare puede hacerles frente. Todos los titanes están ahí reunidos incluido el Titán Bestia. _

_—Parece que finalmente lo logró—dice Armin, sin ánimos—. Parece ser que Eren y Zeke… han controlado la Coordenada. _

_Jean herido, trata de levantarse sin embargo Mikasa hace un ademán para que no continúe con ese esfuerzo. _

_—Hanji está en estado desconocido. El comandante Pixies y los demás reclutas bebieron el vino… Nuestro escuadrón 104 está básicamente desintegrado. El derrumbe de hace unos minutos provocó que Connie cayera… es posible que tampoco Nicolo y la familia Blouse hayan sobrevivido. _

_—Tal vez aún estén vivos—Jean se mueve, pero ese simple arrastre provoca que su herida de la pierna se abra más. Mikasa niega con la cabeza—. No… ¡Ellos están vivos! ¡Connie está vivo! ¡la familia de Sasha está bien! ¡Nicolo también! Además es imposible que ese estúpido suicida en verdad esté muerto ¿verdad?_

_Eren podría ser todo menos estúpido, ¿no es así?_

_—Jean—Armin hace una mueca de dolor—, Mikasa tiene razón._

_Las piernas de Armin son de gelatina en ese momento, frágiles como el cristal. Aprieta sus pequeños puños y sus dientes para no llorar, no quiere gritar. Siempre lo ha hecho. Se siente tan minúsculo. ¡Él debería hacer algo! ¿No? Es el Titán Colosal, pero entonces ¿por qué no está haciendo nada?_

_La respuesta es tan simple como frustrante: si se transforma, mataría a sus amigos. _

_—¡No! ¡Es imposible! Tú nunca te equivocas Mikasa. Tú siempre aciertas. Dime que esta vez, por primera vez has errado. ¡Dímelo! Eren no pudo morir… Connie tampoco, maldita sea ¡no!_

_Jean sabe que no debería estar diciendo esas palabras, siendo que hasta hace un momento estaba tranquilo. Pero… ¿de verdad Mikasa tiene razón? _

_Desesperación. Tristeza. Angustia. _

_—¡Lo siento Jean!—grita Mikasa al tiempo que golpea el suelo con sus puños—, ¡lo siento tanto!_

_El cielo rojo está cubierto del humo producido por las aeronaves caídas, las nubes ni siquiera pueden visualizarse. De no ser por ello, el día podría ser muy hermoso, sin embargo, basta con ver el horizonte para darse cuenta de que son minúsculos a comparación de esos colosos. Las probabilidades de sobrevivir son ya muy pocas. _

_¿Cuántos titanes se levantan detrás de los muros? ¿Cien? ¿Doscientos? ¿Mil? ¿Cuántos más fueron convertidos por el grito de Zeke?_

_Entre más miran el horizonte, la cuenta aumenta. _

_—Cuando éramos niños, una vez, Eren tuvo un sueño—dice Mikasa con voz baja mientras lleva su mano a su cuello tratando de encontrarse con esa antigua prenda. Pero desiste al notar su estupidez. Ya no está—. Él despertó y me dijo "¡Mikasa! ¿Te ha crecido el cabello?" A los pocos segundos lloró. Agregó que tuvo un sueño extraño. _

_De fondo, el ejército de Mare hacía todo lo posible para deshacerse de los titanes. Mientras que los Jeageristas atacaban a los de Mare. Esa era una lucha sin final. _

_—Mikasa ¿qué planeas?—Armin la mira con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero ella no responde—. Yo… no puedo, soy un inútil. _

_Ella toca su mejilla. ¿Hace cuánto que no tiene tanta cercanía con su amigo? Tiene muchísimos años de conocerlo. Lo vio crecer, vio nacer su sueño y hacerlo realidad. Pero, ¿por qué el tacto se siente tan melancólico? _

_—Siempre fuiste el más valioso entre Eren y yo, Armin—sonríe débilmente temblando—. Todos moriremos, pero no debería ser de este modo. No así—Los gritos se escuchan de fondo. Ella quiere que el dolor que de nuevo invade su cabeza se detenga por una vez. No puede soportar ya más esa sensación. Quiere que termine, que se extinga, que la deje en paz por un minuto. Anhela liberarse y por primera vez ser libre—. Soy la única que puede terminar con esto y hacer frente a mi propio yugo. Debo hacerlo. _

_ "¿Quién era Eren Jeager? ¿Nuestro amigo o nuestro enemigo?"_

_Armin no tarda en entender las palabras de Mikasa. Ella de verdad terminará con él. _

_—¡Detente Mikasa! Debe haber otra solución, solo dame un poco más de tiempo para pensar, ¡por favor!_

_Ella no responde a la súplica de Armin, solo voltea a verlo y le da una última sonrisa._

_—Hace ya muchos años que decidí las vidas por las cuales me preocuparía. No te preocupes Armin, alguna vez dije que lo protegería de quien fuera… incluso si se trata de él mismo. Tengo que destruir lo que quedó de él. Solo yo puedo hacerlo. Porque soy Mikasa Ackerman". _

**๑** **๑ ๑**

Jean despierta con lágrimas en los ojos. Inmediatamente toma agua de los víveres que le proporcionaron el día anterior. Su boca le sabe amarga, incluso cuando se termina la botella de agua. Sin saberlo, la aprieta y provoca que el empaque se deforme y que produzca ruido.

_Suspira. _

¿Qué fue ese sueño?

Sí. Reconoce que había tenido pesadillas, era algo normal. Pero ninguna a ese nivel. El dolor fue tan palpable. Como si de verdad todo lo que hubiese vivido en ese sueño hubiera sido real. Solo para cerciorarse de que solo fue un sueño observa a Sasha. Ella duerme tranquila, como si nada pasara.

Jean toca su propia pierna y se da cuenta de que no hay herida alguna. Puede moverla con facilidad. Observa el techo, solo puede alcanzar a notar las tuberías y las rendijas que conducen hacia el exterior. Sobre él no hay un cielo gris, solo un techo oscuro.

De nuevo ese mal sueño. Otra vez esa estúpida sensación. Se levanta y con cuidado trata de observar por dónde camina. No quiere alejarse demasiado, tan solo desea tranquilizarse por un instante. No sabe qué hora es. Ha perdido la noción de los días. Para él, se le ha hecho una eternidad como si hubiesen pasado años desde que entraron al metro y jamás salieron.

Busca su celular entre sus pertenencias, con la vaga ilusión de que hubiese red. Pero simplemente no hay nada. La batería le indica que le queda diez por ciento. Quiere aventar ese aparato por las vías pero después reacciona y se da cuenta de que eso es algo estúpido. Gracias al celular han logrado ver ya que les ha servido como lámpara.

—¿Cómo estás mamá? Me pregunto si estás bien—Jean escribe un whatsApp. Se sorprende a sí mismo de que hacía meses que no le enviaba uno. Bueno, en realidad no es como si el mensaje que está escribiendo fuera a llegar después de todo—. Espero estés a salvo. Supongo que debería decir lo siento por no haberte escrito antes…—Los dedos de Jean tiemblan, pero aun así continua escribiendo—. No sé cuándo te llegue este mensaje, la electricidad y las redes telefónicas están colapsadas. Si ves a la madre de Sasha dile que ella está conmigo, estamos bien después de todo. Connie también.

Jean envía el largo mensaje y después suspira. Algo en él se remueve.

—Te quiero.

Y de nuevo vuelve a enviar un mensaje.

¿Hacía cuanto que no le decía que la quería? Realmente no lo sabe. Las últimas conversaciones que tuvo con ella fueron cortantes. Al menos de su parte ya que ella siempre intentó sacarle plática de lo que fuera pero él dejó de contestar a sus llamadas e ignorar sus mensajes.

—Justamente cuando no hay internet ni sirven las comunicaciones se me ocurre enviarte un mensaje, ¡ah!—Jean frunce su ceño—, qué mierda.

Mientras camina, se percata que la estación alberga a muchas personas. No alcanza a distinguirlas con claridad sin embargo la poca luz que se filtra hace que se dé una vaga idea de los cuerpos ahí presentes. Se pregunta por cuanto tiempo podrá durar esa situación. Eventualmente las enfermedades aparecerán junto al caos social. De hecho, ya se comenzaba a rumorear que se estaban formando grupos delictivos dentro del metro, personas que asaltaban a otros usuarios.

—No puedes dormir, ¿verdad?—Jean dirige su atención a donde proviene esa voz. Trata de observar quién lo dijo pero no se encuentra a nadie. —Estoy aquí, chico—entonces observa que un hombre alza la pantalla de su celular para mostrarle donde está su ubicación.

Entre él y el hombre no hay muchos pasos de diferencia, quizá unos treinta. Los cuenta mentalmente para no perderse y una vez que está junto a él se sienta. Recarga su espalda contra la pared.

—Creo que no puedo—Pero no era que no pudiera. En realidad tiene miedo de dormir debido a que los sueños cada vez son más desgastantes.

—En dado caso al menos hoy tendré un compañero—Jean no sabe a qué se refiere el hombre, sin embargo, logra distinguir que él algo busca de una bolsa, no sabe bien que es. A los pocos segundos se escucha el sonido de algunos objetos sobre el piso—, lamento no ser un buen anfitrión.

—¿A qué se refiere?

Sin embargo, en ese momento el hombre le entrega algo entre sus manos. Jean puede sentirlo, es una taza metálica. Alza sus cejas confundido. Poco después, se percata que el hombre sirve lo que parece ser un líquido, supone que es agua.

—Un café así no es la mejor opción pero igual nos mantendrá despiertos—y es ahí en donde deposita unos granos de café. Jean puede olfatearlo, es café de verdad. En realidad él no es un fanático de esa bebida pero debe admitir que en ese momento, tomar café debería de ser algo especial dadas las circunstancias—, que lo disfrutes muchacho.

—Uh… gracias—ciertamente la bebida no está caliente. Lo que provoca que el café sepa insípido, apenas y se ha lixiviado, pero agradece el gesto— gracias en serio.

—Y dime, ¿has caminado mucho por el metro?

Jean no se sorprende de la pregunta. En realidad en esos últimos días que habían transcurrido —tres— era ya muy común que las personas se hablaran entre sí solo para preguntar experiencias acerca de las estaciones del metro, así como prevenir a los demás.

Da un sorbo a su bebida, frunciendo el ceño y dejando la taza a un lado. Su boca se siente amarga.

—No mucho, supongo.

Entonces le explica de forma breve que su propósito era haberse bajado en la estación Brucel pero que debido a los acontecimientos suscitados no fue posible.

—Ya veo, yo vengo de la línea roja—explica, causando que Jean se interese—. Pero no hay mucho qué decir, aunque he escuchado rumores de que allá hay más disturbios. El día que estuve ahí puedo decir que fue relativamente tranquilo, quiero creer que fue porque todo mundo pensó que podríamos salir de esto.

—Saldremos de aquí—corrige—, lo haremos.

—Oh, por supuesto—Jean logra observar un poco mejor el rostro del hombre. Nota que usa anteojos y que tiene una barba espesa, pero nada más—algún día muchacho.

Por alguna razón, esas palabras le asustan, de hecho se estremece. Algo le dice que ese tono de voz sonó como a sarcasmo.

—¿Usted no lo cree, señor?—Jean alza su taza, como si brindara—, esto será temporal.

Pero lo que obtuvo como respuesta no fueron palabras, sino una carcajada seca y cruel. No tiene ningún tinte de ser alegre o amena, sino de una burlona. Jean se pone de pie y mira al hombre, distinguiendo que éste sostiene su taza entre sus manos, apretándola firmemente.

—Lamento mi reacción, muchacho. Tal vez yo ya no soy un optimista—_"O quizá yo soy solo un soñador"_ piensa Jean, pero sus palabras no salen—. Supongo que te dejaré descansar, no quiero desmotivarte en estos tiempos. Apenas es el tercer día.

—Que pase buena noche—Jean extiende su mano para darle la taza, sin embargo puede sentir que el hombre la rechaza—, tome, muchas gracias por la charla.

—No muchacho, te regalo esta taza como recordatorio de que sigo vivo.

Aquellas palabras logran un efecto profundo en Jean Kirstein, pero él todavía no comprende la magnitud de las mismas. Solo atina a asentir confundido y a notar como el misterioso hombre se aleja a tientas, tocando la pared con su mano derecha y avanzando con cuidado entre el pasillo para finalmente perderlo de vista.

—Gracias, señor. Pero, ¡espere!—grita, tratando de que su voz llegue hasta él—, ¿Cómo se llama usted?

No sabe si lo que ve fue el reflejo de una sonrisa triste o de un rostro serio. Mas la respuesta no tarda en llegar.

—Zeke.

Esa situación le suena irreal, pero el recordatorio de que dicha plática existió queda en la taza, donde aún quedan gotas de café crudo e insípido, y en el nombre de aquella persona.

* * *

**N/A** Agradezco desde ya sus lecturas y comentarios, lo aprecio muchísimo. Me entusiasma demasiado escribir sobre shingeki no kyojin, en poco tiempo logró llamar por completo mi atención.

Por otro lado, quiero avisar que actualizaré un día sí - un día no. De momento ya tengo muchos capítulos adelantados y sigo trabajando continuamente en el fic para seguir siendo constante, es mi propósito (?).

En fin, ¡saludos!

Blossom Lu.


	8. Carnadas

**_VII. Carnadas_**

Levi ha analizado a Hanji desde el suceso en donde apareció por primera vez esa bestia a la que ella se aferra a llamar como titán. Sabe que algo oculta, pero no puede precisar que es. Lo nota en la manera en la que ella se queda seria, como si meditara las cosas demasiado, algo que tampoco es usual.

Mientras la observa en la junta que los altos funcionarios han convocado se percata de una cosa, que tal vez siempre fue obvia pero que él no la hiló a tiempo.

—Gracias Moblit—dice Hanji al tiempo que toma las hojas que su subordinado le entrega—.El Ministerio de Salud indicó que el primer caso de "gripe" se suscitó el 2 de abril del presente año, es decir, hace poco más de un mes—la mirada de Hanji se dirige a Erick Hansen*, Ministro de Salud en Paradise, un hombre de bigote negro y lentes redondos—¿o me equivocó?

—Su comentario es acertado, Teniente Zoe—el hombre junta sus manos morenas y suspira—¿algo más por agregar?

Hanji frunce su ceño. Levi puede leer a través de esa expresión; está enojada.

—Claro que sí, Ministro Hansen—y ahí está, hablándole ella por el apellido—. Quisiéramos saber todos los presentes qué es esta extraña enfermedad, sus efectos y quisiera también preguntarle al Presidente por qué han recluido como animales a la ciudadanía.

Acto seguido, el salón de juntas se enciende en cuchicheos y en caras con un semblante ofuscado.

—Teniente Zoe—Darius Zackly la reprime con severidad—, compórtese.

Levi lo sabe, la irreverencia de Hanji le costará más de una llamada de atención. Justo está por intervenir entre el caos que ella generó pero se da cuenta que Moblit toca el hombro de Hanji de una manera extraña, como si le diera palmadas.

_"¿Uh?"_

—Teniente Zoe ha sido muy directa pero estoy dispuesto a aclarar sus dudas que, creo que son las de los demás. ¿No es así Rod?

Rod Reiss es el Presidente de Paradise, un hombre de pequeña estatura y grandes ojos color azul intenso. Él, quién está sentado junto al Comandante de las Fuerzas Armadas, Darius Zackly un hombre ya entrado en sus cincuenta y tantos años, de barba espesa canosa y lentes discretos sin armazón.

—Esta reunión es para realizar un plan de emergencia—dice el Presidente, en un tono monótono—, hable Ministro Hansen.

—Gracias—carraspea, esa acción solo provoca que Hanji lo mire con molestia—. Se está investigando el origen de la enfermedad, pero no se tiene algo seguro. El primer caso registrado se dio en el Distrito de Shiganshina. Fue un trabajador del campo así que sospechamos que podría tratarse de un brote de la influenza AH1N1, sin embargo no fue así—Hanji frunce su ceño y el Ministro entiende su mirada—. Los antivirales clásicos para combatir la influenza porcina no dieron resultado y de hecho sucedió que los médicos que estaban al tanto de ese paciente enfermaron a pesar de las medidas que se tomaron para evitar el contagio.

—¿Una enfermedad altamente contagiosa quiere decir?—pregunta Hanji evidenciando lo obvio.

—Así es, Teniente Zoe. La cifra de contagios creció exponencialmente a un ritmo que no se pudo controlar. Pero lo interesante de la enfermedad es que hubo un momento en que pareció cambiar… y todas las investigaciones del Ministerio de Salud se vinieron abajo.

Levi arquea la ceja intrigado, sin embargo Hanji es quién habla.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Con calma Teniente Zoe—el hombre toma su taza y la lleva hacia su boca, se remoja los labios y prosigue—. Las personas no morían a pesar de lo terrible de la situación, pero perdieron la cordura. No sabemos explicar qué fue lo que ocurrió. Es imposible, biológicamente hablando que una persona hubiese podido sobrevivir por más de una semana con una temperatura corporal superior a los 39ºC, para ese punto, debieron de haber muerto o haber sufrido efectos secundarios en su metabolismo central, pero…

El semblante del hombre se oscurece.

—Las personas "contaminadas" comenzaron a actuar violentamente. El Hospital de Shiganshina quedó prácticamente inhabilitado.

—Defina violento—Levi cruza sus brazos y ladea su cabeza, todos los presentes voltean hacia él.

Algunos, preguntándose exactamente porqué él se mostró interesado. Lo conocen, es popular entre los altos mandos por ser Levi Ackerman, uno de los soldados más fuertes y capaces. Otros, en cambio, solo lo ven como un muchacho de baja estatura cuyo propósito es el ser el matón del gobierno.

—¿Uh?—El Ministro desvía la mirada—violento… asesinaban a las personas sin piedad, haciendo uso de sus brazos. Cometieron actos de canibalismo. Enloquecieron totalmente. Sus ojos se colorearon intensamente de color rojo, y de su boca se produjo un aliento cetónico. Sus pieles ennegrecieron.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

—Espere un momento—de entre todas las voces Hanji levanta la mano y habla nuevamente—, ¿por qué los medios de comunicación mostraban personas tiradas envueltas en sabanas? ¿por qué se dijo, incluso hace 4 días, que en Shiganshina solo había alrededor de 30 muertos?

—Fue para no generar caos—esta vez Rod Reiss responde—, no queríamos que la gente cayera en pánico y que desestabilizara al país.

—Sin embargo ocurrió, Presidente.

—Le falta agregar algo más—Dot Pixies interviene. Un tanto temeroso de lo que fuera suceder después. Mueve su bigote de una manera que en otras circunstancias le habría parecido cómico a Hanji, pero no en ese momento—, debería mencionar Ministro Hansen que el Distrito Shiganshina está en estado crítico debido a que la enfermedad provocó que una de las personas contagiadas se convirtiera en gigantes.

_Y así fue como la humanidad recibió un triste recordatorio…_

_El peor enemigo de la humanidad, son los humanos mismos. _

**/ * * */**

—Hanji, espera—Moblit camina apresurado y toca a Hanji por la espalda, ella voltea a verlo y lo mira, un tanto inexpresiva—. No debiste haber salido tan apresuradamente de ahí.

—Moblit, ahorita no quiero hablar.

Y esa es la verdad. Hanji se siente asqueada por todas las mentiras que escuchó allá adentro. Le pareció que todos cubrían sus propios intereses y que en realidad nadie iba a ver por los ciudadanos que se mantenían encerrados. Cuando le preguntó de nuevo al Presidente qué harían con ellos, él respondió que sería un filtro de sobrevivencia en lo que descubrían una cura a la enfermedad.

Pero a Hanji le gustaba más la idea de que en realidad querían deshacerse de la humanidad. Algo así como la teoría propuesta por Thomas Malthus, erudito del siglo XIX.

_" Cuando no lo impide ningún obstáculo, la población se va doblando cada veinticinco años, creciendo de período en período, en una progresión geométrica.__  
Los medios de subsistencia, en las circunstancias más favorables, no se aumentan sino en una progresión aritmética.__"_

¿Era acaso esa una medida radical para exterminar a la humanidad?

—Cada día eres más irreverente, cuatro ojos.

En la esquina del pasillo está Levi con los brazos cruzados y el rostro neutro.

—Y tú eres cada día más enano—bromea ella, al hacerle recordar su pequeña complexión.

Levi baja la mirada y suspira, ¿qué puede responder contra eso a sabiendas de que él mide 160 centímetros?

—Tú y tu lengua filosa Hanji, dime, ¿en qué cosa estás pensando ahora?—Los ojos castaños de ella se iluminan y justo cuando va hablar de detiene—¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

—No es eso, simplemente no estoy de acuerdo con las medidas del Presidente.

—No eres la única.

—Lo sé, pero no me malinterpretes, no tengo ganas de hablar.

Levi ciertamente no se esperaba esa contestación. Generalmente Hanji hablaba hasta por las orejas, más cuando algo le apasiona. Pero notarla en ese estado le hace creer que está pasando por un momento complicado.

—Está bien—dice, respetando su privacidad—nos vemos más al rato.

Ella asiente y le da la espalda.

Levi por su parte no sabe a qué se debe esa reacción. Ve cómo se aleja y dobla hacia la izquierda para finalmente desaparecer.

—Algo le sucede, ¿no?—atrás de él Moblit aparece con las manos metidas en los pantalones y el rostro un tanto preocupado.

—Tsk, tal vez.

Levi no es como que quisiera a ponerse hablar ahí con el subordinado de Hanji sobre si ella está o no extraña. En realidad le irrita que Moblit pareciera el chicle de ella, en donde está él, Hanji seguro está.

—Desde que apareció por primera vez ese titán ha estado algo aislada de todos—Moblit no es tonto, sabe que puede confiar en Levi Ackerman cuando se trata de algo de Hanji Zoe—, he notado que se toca mucho el ojo izquierdo. Ella no suele tener tics nerviosos o algo por el estilo.

Levi lo mira, Moblit es más alto que él. Así que tiene que alzar la mirada para observar que el subordinado de Hanji está frunciendo su entrecejo, meditando.

—Ella está lo suficientemente grandecita como para ir a la enfermería si es que se siente mal—agrega Levi de forma fría.

—Sí, pero…—a Moblit le molesta esa manera de referirse a Hanji, él le tiene mucho aprecio—, me preocupa.

—Si te preocupa tanto, ve con ella—dice Levi retirándose de ahí.

Mientras camina por el pasillo piensa acerca de la junta que se llevó a cabo, y desde luego en la actitud tan atípica de Hanji. Él había estado en el Ejército desde hacía ya varios años, y curiosamente nunca se había dado cuenta de qué tanto era la unión entre Moblit Berner y Hanji Zoe. Su subordinado parecía conocerla bastante bien, aquello de hecho no debería sorprenderle para nada pero aun así se siente irritado. Levi no puede vanagloriarse de conocerla ya que los pocos —o muchos— acercamientos que han tenido con ella han sido para asuntos meramente de trabajo, todo de manera profesional. Ni ella sabe de su pasado ni él el de ella. Solo vagas cosas, como su comida favorita, su color favorito, o su estación del año predilecta. Tal vez otras banalidades que él ha ido descubriendo mientras la observa.

Y así fue como transcurrieron las horas, entre cavilaciones acerca de la relación Moblit-Hanji y las decisiones tomadas por el Presidente. Por primera vez, Levi no fue capaz de separar asuntos triviales de importantes.

Toca sus cuencas oculares y se masajea. Se siente estresado.

—Es momento de irnos.

A su lado pasa el Mayor Erwin Smith, su jefe directo. Un hombre alto y de gruesas cejas rubias.

—Dime que no estás de acuerdo con toda esta mierda Erwin—dice Levi cruzando sus brazos y recargándose sobre la pared del pasillo.

Erwin no responde. Solo se queda parado y acomoda el cuello de su camisa dándole la espalda a Levi.

—No, mejor no digas nada—agrega—, vas a hacer lo que el Presidente quiere.

Sin embargo, Erwin voltea a verlo y lo encara. Casi treinta centímetros de diferencia son notorios. Mas Levi no se siente intimidado, al contrario, lo mira fijamente admirando por un momento el color azul de los ojos de su superior.

—No estoy de acuerdo—Erwin frunce ceño y aprieta sus labios—. No quiero que los civiles se expongan a un mal necesario y que tengamos que hacer de ellos guerreros para una causa que aún desconocemos.

Levi suspira.

—Al menos aún sigues teniendo libre albedrío—su tono sarcástico hace que Erwin lo mire molesto—, ¿quiénes morirán primero, los de la nueva ciudad subterránea o los nuevos carnadas?

—¡Levi Ackerman!—Erwin lo toma del hombro y sujeta su agarre, Levi no pone resistencia ni da señal de que eso le afecte—, nadie sabe a lo que nos estamos enfrentando. En una situación de emergencia y hasta que no controlemos lo que sucede…

—… Sí, la humanidad seguirá en peligro. Entiendo, Erwin.

Levi se da la vuelta y camina hacia donde los demás seguramente lo están esperando. El plan es que el irá con Mike Zacharius y su escuadrón a la línea roja del metro a convocar a mayores de edad que estén dispuestos a unirse al programa gubernamental. Las órdenes fueron precisadas:

_"—No les dirán el propósito. Solo convoquen personas mayores de edad, hombres o mujeres, no importa. Se les entrenará para que sirvan al Ejército. La realidad es que se ha reportado que en Shiganshina han aparecido más de esas criaturas colosales. De algún modo tenemos que combatirlos y hasta que el Ministerio de Ciencias lo diga, requeriremos de carnadas humanas para llevar a cabo esta misión_

_—¿Usarán humanos para esta carnicería?—Hanji abrió su boca con temor, sus manos temblaban al tiempo que escuchaba que el Presidente decía eso—, ¿condenarán a personas jóvenes a morir solo porque no se cuenta con la tecnología suficiente para hacer de frente el problema con los tit… con los colosales?_

_—¿Propone alguna solución, Teniente Zoe?"_

El Escuadrón que irá hacia la línea dorada será el de Hanji, de lejos Levi observa como ella se sube al vehículo militar, donde Moblit toma el volante y ella el asiento del copiloto. Detrás de ellos, una caravana de soldados y más vehículos están dispuestos.

—Hanji tuvo ovarios para decirle sus verdades al Presidente—Mike saca un cigarrillo y lo fuma, el humo se va hacia el ambiente, Levi pone cara de asco—, oh, es cierto no te gusta el olor.

—Hmp, espero que el gobierno no se dé cuenta tarde de que sus decisiones son una tontería.

Mientras Levi y Mike se integran a sus escuadrones, Hanji y Moblit ya están en el automóvil que los conducirá a reclutar personas. Moblit la mira de soslayo, no encuentra las palabras para iniciar una conversación.

—¿Te comieron la lengua los gatos, Moblit?—Hanji lo mira directamente, provocando que él baje la mirada, un tanto nervioso— ¿qué? ¿tan terrible soy como para que ya no me dirijas la palabra?

—No es eso, Teniente—por más que ella le había dicho que no la llamará por su grado militar, a él se le había quedado como una costumbre—, sino que creo que fuiste un tanto precipitada en la reunión.

—Ah, es eso—Hanji alza sus cejas—. Mi segundo nombre debería ser irreverente, ¿no? No es como que me fuera a quedar callada. Pude verlo en los ojos de todos los demás, cobardes.

Moblit siente un pinchazo de culpa. Parte de lo que ella dice es verdad, en realidad él tampoco está de acuerdo con las decisiones del Presidente. Sin embargo no tuvo el valor para decírselo en la cara.

—Te admiro mucho—Moblit gira hacia la derecha, la carretera se ve frente a ellos, pronto llegaran al Distrito de Miltras, ya que el Cuartel está a las afueras—, de verdad.

—¿Uh? Según he escuchado, yo soy solo una excéntrica y rara. ¿Por qué deberías admirarme?

Moblit frunce el entrecejo. Ya había escuchado esos comentarios, pero sinceramente a él no le interesan en lo más mínimo. Ella es Hanji Zoe, única a su manera y claro que la admira; por tener más valor que cualquier otra persona.

—Tuviste las agallas y el coraje para cuestionar las decisiones del Presidente. Incluso cuando todos callamos, tú fuiste nuestra voz. No te importó lo que pudieran o no decir de ti, eso es de admirar.

—Oh, bueno, en ese caso supongo que… ¿gracias? En realidad sabes que siempre he sido así. No puedo quedarme callada con las cosas que no estoy de acuerdo.

—Lo sé.

—Y sinceramente no creo que condenar a miles de inocentes sea la solución. Es cuestión de tiempo para que nos envíen a Shiganshina.

—¿Quieres decir que todo este asunto es para que luchemos contra los titanes allá?

—¿Qué más si no? Aquí solo se han visto dos, pero de acuerdo al Ministro Hansen, puedo casi meter las manos al fuego a que la situación se está saliendo de control allá. Solo piénsalo Moblit, no tienen hospitales, ni médicos. Al ser un Distrito lejano a la capital no tiene una armada estable ya que todo el Ejército se ha concentrado aquí, desde que terminó la guerra.

—Será terrible…

—Temo más por las personas—Hanji mira a través del cristal del automóvil, las calles están solas, solo se observan los edificios abandonados—, personas inocentes que no saben su verdadero destino. ¡Nos hicieron callar! ¿Cómo se supone que mire a los nuevos reclutas a la cara?

—Bueno…—Moblit no sabe bien qué decir, sin embargo la mira condescendiente—, sé que habrá una manera. Mientras el mundo tenga una líder como tú, estoy seguro que todo estará bien. Podrás inspirarlos a luchar y eventualmente, ellos te tendrán la confianza y podrás decirles la verdad.

Hanji cierra sus ojos, está cansada mentalmente.

—Sí, ya lo creo. Pero no podré soportarlo por mucho. Sin embargo… gracias, Moblit.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Pues gracias a ti soy mejor persona supongo. Sin ti, no me sentiría segura. Haces que mi cabeza se ilumine, sé que soy impulsiva pero haces que me piense un poco las cosas. Gracias.

Moblit se sonroja, Hanji no lo ve naturalmente, pero él puede sentir que algo cambia. Esas palabras lo han inspirado a seguir adelante.

—Y sé que tú y yo seremos el mejor de los equipos. ¿No lo crees? Juntos hemos sido invencibles.

Pero inmediatamente después de ella dice eso, algo duele. No sabe qué es precisamente pero se siente extraño, como una opresión en el pecho.

_"…Juntos hemos sido invencibles"_

—¿Estás bien?—pregunta Moblit preocupado, al notar que ella se calló de repente y fijó su vista perdida al horizonte.

—Ah sí, sí—Hanji le resta importancia a esa sensación pesada y la camuflajea con una sonrisa radiante. Sonrisa que no convence a Moblit—, oh vamos, en serio estoy bien. Solo creo que me siento algo cansada, han sido días pesados después de todo.

—Sí, claro.

Pero tanto ella como él saben que esa es una mentira. Moblit prefiere tomar esa mentira y seguir, no quiere presionarla a que le cuente sus más profundos pensamientos. Por otro lado, Hanji decide zanjar ahí mismo el tema, no quiere preocupar a Moblit sobre cosas que ni ella sabe que son.

* * *

**N/A **Soy de lo peor, actualicé en wattpad y no me fijé que aquí no (kill me, please). En fin, agradezco nuevamente sus comentarios, lecturas, y todo eso. En serio que lo valoro muchísimo, ¡son de lo mejor!

Sobre el "Ministro Hansen" es un personaje no canónico, en otras palabras me saqué su nombre de mi imaginación y así.

P.D ¿Notaron el ambiente entre Moblit, Hanji y Levi? Bueeeno, pues... que les puedo decir, ¡los amo!

Saludos a todos!

Blossom Lu.


	9. Caminos invisibles

**VIII. Caminos invisibles **

_—¡Mi-Mikasa!_

_Ella los miró, pero esta vez no fue una mirada inexpresiva sino una cargada de emociones. Incluso les ofreció una última sonrisa. Pero tanto para Armin como para Jean eso solo podía significar una despedida. _

_"Soy la única que puede detenerlo" es lo que les dijo, y posiblemente así sea. _

_Jean observa todo desde el suelo, con su pierna inmovilizada, con la desesperación de no poder hacer algo. _

_Sin embargo, sabe que debe dejarla ir. _

_—¡Detente, Mikasa!—Armin llora y aprieta los puños, quiere contenerse o de lo contrario el resultado podría ser desfavorable—, si me transformo aquí y ahora, la mataré… y también a ti._

_—Lo sé…_

_En el horizonte, ella se detiene en un edificio alto de Shiganshina y observa el cuerpo mutilado de Eren con un nudo en la garganta._

_—Eren Jeager… hoy terminaré con esto. _

_Incluso si solo es el cuerpo, sabe que él puede regenerarse de alguna manera. Su instinto le dice que debe terminar con él, incluso traerlo de la muerte misma para deshacerse de una vez por todas de la faz de la tierra de él. _

_Duele, por supuesto. Nadie le dijo que sería así de sencillo. Por primera vez después de tantos años, sus manos tiemblan al pensar que debe asesinar a alguien. No sentía esa sensación desde que tomó un cuchillo para asesinar a uno de sus secuestradores, aquella tarde en la que se activó su instinto Ackerman._

_Ella ya no puede volver a ser la misma desde que él le dijo que desde siempre la ha odiado. Mikasa supo que algo no estaba bien dentro de todo aquello. Y algo dentro de ella se lo decía, los incontables dolores de cabeza cada que pensaba que Eren estaba haciendo algo mal. Esa sensación de asesinar a quien fuera que pusiera un dedo encima de él. No era lógico. Lo quería, desde luego. Él era su mejor amigo, su hermano, su cómplice. Tal vez hasta algo más. Pero tal y como dijo él, la verdadera Mikasa había muerto en aquella montaña a los 9 años de edad junto con sus padres. Esa fue la tarde que cambió su vida. _

_Lo sabe. Ella sabe bien que ese círculo sin fin nunca terminará. Eren tiene sus planes y él actualmente es alguien a quien solía conocer, pero ya no más. _

_Solo hay muerte y destrucción. _

_Quizá los Erdianos siempre estuvieron condenados. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién los condenó? Esas preguntas no tenían respuesta, pero ellos eran simplemente el chivo expiatorio. Ellos eran los demonios. _

_Mikasa lo sabe ahora, sabe que todo ese caos se debe a que Eren se está proclamando como el nuevo salvador, ¿pero a costa de qué? ¿cuántas vidas más él ha de tomar? _

_No es fácil. No es sencillo hacerlo. _

_Su instinto Ackerman está quebrándole la cabeza. La está despedazando. Apenas y puede ver con claridad lo que está frente a ella. Es obvio que no puede escuchar los gritos desgarradores de Armin, quién le suplica que espere un poco más. _

_No. Ella lo único que escucha es su propio corazón latir. _

_"Mikasa, desde que éramos niños… siempre te he odiado". _

_Frente a ella está la cabeza de él tirada en el suelo. Su cuerpo se congela. Ella pudo presenciar su muerte, pero…_

_—Bien hecho Eren—detrás de ella Zeke se arrastra desde el suelo sonriendo débilmente—, nos engañaste a todos._

_Mikasa no entiende esas palabras sino hasta que el Titán de Eren se levanta del suelo. _

_La lucha aún no ha terminado, más bien apenas ha comenzado. _

_Lo mira, sabe que no hay marcha atrás. Solo basta con recordar los cientos de muertes, la sangre derramada por todos. ¿Eren es la salvación? Si eso se lo hubiesen cuestionado antes, ella habría dicho que lo era. Pero ahora su amor se rompe con esa despiadada pregunta…_

_… No, él no es la salvación. _

_Así que sin pensárselo se abalanza contra el titán de Eren y trata de sacarlo nuevamente de la nuca. No tiene ni la menor idea de cómo fue que sobrevivió a una muerte anunciada, quiere creer que debe ser el poder de los titanes. _

_Su corazón se acelera, es rápida, así que sus movimientos son difíciles de ver, ella logra hacer un corte que inmediatamente se solidifica. Abre sus ojos, aterrada. _

_Uno, dos, tres cortes más, pero el resultado es siempre el mismo. Intenta arrancarle la cabeza pero él siempre se solidifica._

_—¿E-Está i-intentado matar a Eren?—Armin no lo puede creer, sus ojos no dan crédito a la escena que se desarrolla a metros de ahí. Apenas y puede distinguir a Mikasa como un minúsculo punto enfrente de Eren—, ella no lo haría, ella…_

_—Es su decisión—Jean llora, el dolor se siente tan palpable—, ella ha decidido que así sea y debemos respetarla. Creo en ella y en su albedrío. _

_—Mikasa…_

_Entonces, un marleyano toma la vida de un erdiano. _

_—¡Mikasa! _

_Las lágrimas llegan, nadie dijo que el dolor podía sentirse así._

_Jean sonríe débilmente pero en el fondo se alegra por ella… quizá esa sea de las pocas decisiones que ella ha tomado por su cuenta. Aunque quizá esa misma decisión la lleve a la muerte. _

**_/ * * */_**

—¡Mikasa!

Jean abraza inmediatamente a la persona que está frente a él. No sabe quién es, y tampoco es como que le importe. Hunde su cabeza en la persona y se permite llorar ahí mismo.

—J-Jean.

Sasha lo mira preocupada, lo único que logra atinar a hacer es poner una de sus manos sobre la espalda de él y darle palmadas de ánimo. Desde hacía minutos había notado que él se removía inquieto. La que se suponía era una siesta de media tarde se había vuelto una verdadera pesadilla.

—Sasha… ella, ella…

_"Está muerta"_

Jean quiere decir todo lo que vivió en su sueño, desde el cómo Mikasa tomó el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales hasta el momento en el que el Titán Bestia la tomó entre sus manos y la devoró.

O tal vez… ¿Fue el titán de Eren?

No, eso era demasiado.

No, no lo recuerda.

Es más, ni siquiera es consciente de lo que se reproduce en su mente. No sabe cómo explicarle a su mejor amiga lo que ha visto pues no lo creería. Comenzaría a hacerle preguntas referentes a _¿quién es Mikasa? ¿qué es un Titán? ¿quién es el Titán Bestia? ¿Eren, qué Eren? _Y esas, son preguntas que Jean no quiere ni sabe responder.

—Lo siento, debió ser un sueño muy feo—Sasha lo sigue abrazando, en realidad ella nunca había visto tan destrozado a Jean. No es como que el fuese un insensible, pero de los tres, él siempre se mostró más determinado y fuerte—, todo estará bien Jean, en serio.

Le sonríe y él acepta esa sonrisa como un placebo temporal. Eventualmente se seca las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y suspira. Siente la boca seca y los ojos hinchados y húmedos.

_¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese estado de shock?_

—Estar aquí abajo comienza a afectarnos—dice Nicolo, quién hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación—, sé que no somos cercanos y que apenas nos conocemos Jean, pero cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo.

Nicolo le sonríe y alza su pulgar en señal de apoyo. Sasha asiente y le da una palmada también a él.

—¿Ves _pimpollo_? ¡Todo está bien! No te dejaremos solo, porque somos tus amigos, ¿sí o no Nicolo?

Él asiente, aunque curioso del apodo recién dicho por Sasha. Ella, en cambio, esperaba que Jean le recriminara por llamarle por el sobrenombre que su madre solía usar en él cuando apenas era un niño. Pero no lo hizo, estaba tan desgastado mentalmente que le importó poco que hiciera mofa de ese viejo apodo.

—Dentro de poco traerán suministros, mientras tomabas tu siesta avisaron en los altavoces—explica Sasha—, cuando traigan la comida prometo que te daré la mitad de mi ración, ¡prometido, eh!

Jean asiente, no la escucha en realidad. Su cabeza está sumergida en ese sueño. En esa terrible realidad.

Observa las paredes del metro ahora que hay más luz. Le parece que están más sucias y hediondas que antes. De los techos se desprende una sustancia color negro que parece hollín, y de las tuberías puede ver el óxido. O es demasiado paranoico o definitivamente esas instalaciones estaban así de mal desde hace mucho y quizá nunca lo notó.

Hace un recuento de días y se percata que apenas llevan cuatro, aunque sin duda ese tiempo se le ha hecho una eternidad.

—Oye Nicolo—Sasha se dirige al chico de cabellos claros y ojos miel, él asiente desde el piso—, ¿te arrepientes de haber venido a Paradise?

Al inicio no responde, lo que hace que Sasha se entristezca un poco. Ella es clara de leer, basta con notar la línea recta que se forma en sus labios y cómo sus ojos se vuelven más pequeños.

—No… creo que no—responde Nicolo con su acento sureño de Mare—. Puede que allá sea otra cultura, una más rígida y estricta, pero no estoy molesto de haberme quedado en Paradise. Conocí buenas personas, y supe lo que es tener buenos amigos—él mira a Sasha y a Jean—, nunca tuve el placer de entablar amistades, en Mare es muy complicado eso. Desde que la guerra terminó, nos inculcaron que debíamos ser recelosos y desconfiados de ustedes, nunca supe por qué, pero ¿cómo podía dudar de mis padres? Así que siempre me mantuve al margen y me aislé de mis compañeros de la Universidad.

—¿Tan estrictos eran tus padres?—Sasha abre la boca, impresionada—, había escuchado rumores de que la gente de Mare no se lleva bien con los de Paradise, nunca entendí bien porqué. Hace muchos años terminó la guerra. Nosotros ni siquiera nacíamos cuando eso ocurrió.

—Rencor y orgullo, supongo—Nicolo alza sus hombros—. Ahora que lo pienso, la gente de Paradise no es como la describen en Mare. Ellos siempre nos dijeron que aquí solo encontraríamos gente soberbia y egoísta. Pero en realidad, nunca fue así. En la Universidad, siempre trataron de integrarme. Y ustedes, me incluyeron en su grupo sin ni siquiera conocerme. No les importó si era o no de su país, si era o no su amigo. Simplemente me aceptaron y les doy gracias chicos.

—No tienes que agradecer nada Nicolo, también te has vuelto cercano para nosotros en estos días tan caóticos—Jean trata de olvidarse por un momento de toda aquella situación de los sueños y decide unirse a la conversación—. Si sobrevivimos, definitivamente debemos mantenernos unidos.

—Y es por eso que quiero ayudarlos—tanto Jean y Sasha se miran confundidos—, quiero ayudarlos a encontrar a su amigo Connie. Sé que no lo conozco, pero también sé que él significa mucho para ustedes. Así que esa será mi misión, encontrar a ese chico.

—Oh Nicolo—los ojos de Sasha se llenan de lágrimas—, ¡eres genial!

Sasha se abalanza sobre él y lo abraza, envuelve sus brazos cerca del torso de Nicolo y deposita en su mejilla un beso. Jean alza sus cejas, intrigado y a la vez sorprendido. Sasha suele ser cariñosa, eso es cierto. Pero generalmente sus muestras de afecto las reserva para Connie y él, pero el que ahora ella esté haciendo eso con Nicolo…

Le da en parte alegría, pero también un poco de sosiego. Quiere creer que se trata por todo ese asunto de los sueños, en donde curiosamente ella _ya no está. _

—N-No hay de qué—Nicolo no la aparta, solo se queda estático sin saber bien qué hacer.

Los minutos transcurren sin más preámbulo. De vez en cuando Sasha dice algo banal, Nicolo responde, o viceversa. La tarde transcurre lenta, pero sin más contratiempos. Justo Jean iba a comentar sobre por qué la tardanza de los víveres cuando de repente se escucha que golpean las rejas. Pocos segundos después, las personas de la estación de Linz se amontonan en la entrada de la estación.

—¡Atención!

—¡Queremos comida, queremos comida!

—Ciudadanos—Jean se abre paso entre las personas para observar a la persona que está hablando—, sabemos lo difícil que es esta situación. Son tiempos difíciles, sin embargo, saldremos adelante.

La observa, es alta y delgada, su cabello está atado en una coleta alta. Por algún motivo que desconoce, le parece que la ha visto antes, de algún sitio. O quizá son los lentes que usa los que ha visto en algún lado. No lo sabe pero le da esa impresión.

—A continuación proporcionaremos los víveres necesarios, sin embargo, hay un aviso de parte del Presidente Rod Reiss.

Las personas quedan consternadas en cuanto la mujer explica qué se requiere de personas mayores de edad para apoyar al gobierno. Nadie comprende la magnitud de esas palabras.

—Oye Jean—Sasha se para de puntitas y le susurra al oído—, no sé qué dijo la mujer, pero puede ser una buena oportunidad para encontrar a Connie, si logramos salir…

—Pero, ¿aceptarán a Nicolo?—Jean lo mira de soslayo—él es extranjero…

—La soldado no dijo nada referente a eso—Sasha sonríe triunfal—, solo dijo mayores de edad.

—Bueno, tienes razón.

Para Jean es claro que no pueden seguir en ese lugar por más tiempo. Es cuestión de días para que la situación se salga por completo de control. El olor a materia fecal comienza a hacerse presente, y con ello eventualmente vendrán las enfermedades. La delincuencia aumentará y posiblemente las muertes.

—Las personas que estén dispuestas a servir a Paradise serán acogidas.

—¡Nosotros estamos dispuestos!—Sasha empuja a las demás personas y se abre paso junto con Jean y Nicolo detrás de ella—, serviremos al Presidente.

A Jean no le agrada del todo las palabras que Sasha emplea, la manera en que dice que servirán al Presidente. Para él, es claro que deben de salir, pero no para servir a un gobernante, sino simplemente para encontrar a su mejor amigo.

Esa es su misión.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Bienvenidos—la mujer de cabello castaño les sonríe, junto a ella, un hombre de cabello rubio oscuro la mira preocupado—, ¡Moblit, los lentes!

Eventualmente, más jóvenes se unen a la causa, unos temerosos, y otros decididos. Otros más deciden quedarse en el metro por miedo a lo que pudiese pasar afuera.

—Los que salgan, se colocarán estos lentes oscuros, y se los quitarán cuando yo lo diga. Tienen días sin exponerse a la luz solar y el hacerlo ahorita sin protección podría afectarlos—explica la mujer energéticamente—, vamos, vamos, úsenlos.

El primero en salir hacia el exterior es Nicolo, quién se coloca las gafas. Inmediatamente el asistente de la soldado marca a Nicolo con un plumón permanente, en la palma de su mano se coloca el número 1. Después le prosiguen Sasha, Jean y una fila de más personas.

Mientras ellos salen en fila hacia el exterior, los demás soldados comienzan a repartir los suministros en la estación Linz, sin embargo pronto inician los altercados.

—¡Malditos!—Jean alcanza a notar que un hombre robusto, se abalanza contra un soldado y comienza a propiciarle golpes.

Pero esa persona no es la única, pues un grupo considerablemente grande de personas comienzan a querer salir al exterior.

Hanji Zoe ve con alarma esa escena. Ella no era quién para ser quien detuviera el altercado, después de todo ellos eran igual de humanos. Cualquiera en su sano juicio habría perdido la cordura después de cinco días debajo de la ciudad, encerrados sin poder salir.

A través de los lentes se observa todo en tonalidades sepia, así que Jean no distingue bien que colores hay a su alrededor. Tampoco llega a distinguir del todo lo que está a punto de suceder.

_¡Paam!_

—¡Demonios Ilse! ¿¡qué estás haciendo!?

Hanji ve con terror la manera en la que una de las integrantes de su escuadrón dispara hacia el hombre que inició la revuelta. Su cuerpo cae rodeado de sangre. Las personas a su alrededor solo se abalanzan contra la joven soldado de cabello oscuro, aquella que osó a disparar.

—Teniente, vámonos—Moblit se acerca a su lado y toca su hombro—, ella ya…

Pero Ilse no se detiene y sigue disparando hacia adentro del metro, ahí donde las personas siguen amontonadas. No pasa mucho para que arremetan contra ella. Hanji ve horrorizada la escena, al tiempo que Moblit la obliga a subir al vehículo.

—Esto se está saliendo de control—dice él con un deje de miedo—, así como ella los asesinó, ellos la están matando.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, Jean y los demás son obligados a subir a un camión, ya no hay manera de regresar pues a punta de pistola los encaminan ahí.

—¿Están asesinando personas?—Sasha toma la mano de Jean con fuerza, al tiempo que es arrojada al vehículo. Cae y se muerde los labios. La herida de su pie no ha menguado desde aquel día en el que alguien la empujó dentro del metro. Jean ve en los ojos de Sasha el dolor y la levanta del suelo, Nicolo lo ayuda también—gracias chicos…

No hay mucho que distinguir. Salvo que allá afuera se escuchan detonaciones y gritos. Dentro del vehículo son custodiados por dos miembros del Ejército, quienes no dicen ni una sola palabra. Ellos, sostienen sus propias armas y se mantienen ajenos a la situación. Mientras tanto, las demás personas que decidieron salir a la superficie se miran entre sí con un deje de terror y preocupación.

El silencio nunca supo tan tormentoso como aquel día.

El vehículo al interior es amplio, como si fuera un camión de carga, solo que con asientos acomodados en columnas. No hay ventanas, ni contacto con el exterior.

—O-Oigan…—Sasha entierra sus dedos sobre la mezclilla de su sucio pantalón. Es ahí en donde Jean se da cuenta del aspecto deplorable de Sasha, y no solo el de ella, sino el de Nicolo y el de los demás—… ¿en verdad eran disparos?

Pero más que una pregunta, es una afirmación.

La voz de Sasha sale como un susurro, uno que se entrecorta. Los soldados no alcanzan a escucharlo y siguen en sus asuntos; mirando a los demás.

Afuera, el vehículo que dirige a los demás es el convoy de Hanji y Moblit. Ella suspira pesado al tiempo que toma su arma entre sus manos.

—Hanji, no fue tu culpa—Moblit trata de animarla. Sabe que ella está mal, lo puede ver en su semblante—, Ilse… ella sólo quería cumplir con su deber.

—Murieron al menos diez personas por algo realmente estúpido. La acción no ha iniciado y ya tenemos bajas. ¿Qué nos espera? ¿Viste los rostros de las personas? Ellos no soportarán por mucho Moblit, pronto lo que los hizo humanos se irá… tendrán que _involucionar_ para sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo.

—Hanji, la situación mejorará. Es cuestión de tiempo para que el Ministerio de Ciencias encuentre la cura. Una vez que eso suceda, las personas se aliviarán y solo quedará el recuerdo de una primavera trágica.

Hanji suelta una risa seca. Las palabras de Moblit se le antojan a un sueño, una fantasía. No sabe por qué tiene la sensación de que lo que está ocurriendo apenas es el inicio de una gran masacre. Puede verlo sin siquiera haberlo presenciado. Es capaz de escuchar los gritos de las personas, sin siquiera haberlos escuchado de verdad.

Ilse disparando contra los rebeldes de la estación de Linz. Ilse muriendo a manos de los sobrevivientes de esa estación, molida a golpes. De no haber sido por Moblit, Hanji se habría quedado de pie sin saber qué hacer.

_Un humano desesperado asesinando a un humano temeroso…_

—Hey, todo estará bien—Moblit quita su mano izquierda del volante y toma la mano de Hanji por un breve instante. Ella se sobresalta y lo observa, los ojos de él son extremadamente claros y apenas se da cuenta de ese detalle. El brillo que está depositado…

Pero…

Observa lo que hay detrás de Moblit, a pocos metros de distancia. Los ojos de Hanji no dan crédito a lo que está viendo. Abre la boca asustada y retira su mano de la de Moblit. Él alza sus cejas, confundido.

—¡Moblit, mira a tu derecha!

Él hace lo que ella le pide. Por inercia sigue apretando el acelerador del auto.

A la lejanía, un Titan está devorando algo, caen cosas desde su boca. Hanji lo sabe, y es por ello que está aterrada.

_Las cosas que caen de la boca de ese titán no son objetos, en realidad son personas. Seres vivos con pensamientos y recuerdos, con albedrío y…_

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Esa es la escena más triste y bella que ha visto.

El Sol ilumina el horizonte de un color naranja, no hay aves ni nubes. Tampoco ningún sonido. En ese momento puede ver las cosas con claridad.

_Qué pequeños y qué tan tontos podrían ser. ¿Quiénes eran los humanos en un mundo enorme? Solo pequeños granos de arena. _

_¿Quiénes eran los humanos en ese momento frente a una criatura enorme? ¿qué podían hacer…?_

—Ha-Hanji—Moblit no sabe qué hacer, así que frena de improviso. Ella sale de su trance emocional y lo mira—, ¡un titán!

Aquella escena en su cabeza duró minutos, pero en realidad debieron haber pasado segundos desde que le dijo a Moblit que volteara. Basta con ver el rostro descompuesto de él y como esos ojos que hasta hace poco eran iluminados por una chispa de alegría ahora están inyectados por el mismísimo terror.

—¡No frenes, Moblit, no frenes! ¡Gira a tu derecha o a donde sea!

_"—Tres ojos… debes luchar, lucha._

_El agua que se lleva el río es fuerte, su temple es indestructible. La tormenta parece que nunca se detendrá._

_—¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? No juegues así… deja busco…_

_—No—él cierra su único ojo visible, la mitad de su cara está llena de sangre y desecha—, debes luchar… gasta eso en alguien más. No en mí. No seas estúpida, Hanji._

_—¡Cállate mocoso! ¡Cállate!_

_—Hanji…—él suspira—, por una vez en tu vida, ¿puedes hacer lo que yo te digo…?"_

—Pero Hanji—Moblit la regresa a la realidad—, los demás estarán…

Sin embargo es tarde, llegado ese punto, Hanji se ha lanzado por la puerta del automóvil. Moblit alcanza a escuchar que ella le dice que llegue al Cuartel a como dé lugar.

Mientras tanto, ella corre tanto como le es posible para dar aviso a los camiones que transportan a los nuevos reclutas. Grita a todo pulmón que se desplacen y que lleguen al Cuartel.

—¡Hay un Titán, desvíense!—aporrea los vidrios, sorprendiendo al conductor de uno de los camiones—, ¡no doblegue y llegue al destino previsto!

Sus piernas apenas y le responden. Sin comunicaciones. Sin manera de transmitirles su mensaje de manera eficiente… Solo puede hacer eso, correr y correr y dar aviso personalmente. Puede sentir como el asfalto cruje. Casi puede escuchar la respiración del Titán.

Por desgracia, el último transporte que trae a los reclutas de la estación Linz está muy por detrás. Hanji sabe que tiene dos opciones; la primera, correr y salvarse a sí misma. La segunda, dar aviso y esperar a una muerte digna.

Su corazón late frenético, siente como los pulmones le exigen aire. Sus piernas se sienten acalambradas pero no puede dejarse vencer.

_"—Tres ojos, debes luchar… luchar"_

Entonces ella dispara a la puerta del vehículo en movimiento y patea la puerta. El conductor, cuyo nombre no conoce, la mira aterrado.

—Hay…un titán—su aliento sale frenético, no puede hablar de lo agitada que está—, huya…

Pero el hombre entra en shock. Ahora el Titán se dirige a ellos y está a pocos metros.

—¡Por un demonio, váyase de aquí soldado!—Hanji dispara cerca de él para que reaccione pero no lo hace.

Se percata en ese momento que no puede hacer más. Lo sabe en cuanto observa que el Titán comienza a tomar el camión entre sus manos.

_"—Tres ojos, debes luchar… luchar_

_Luchar…_

_Luchar…_

_¡LUCHAR!"_

Ella se da la vuelta y tan pronto como puede dispara contra el seguro del camión. Tan nerviosa está que los tiros salen desviados. De fondo, solo se escuchan los gritos del soldado que alguna vez conducía el vehículo. Pide ayuda. Llora abiertamente.

—¡Abran el vehículo, es una orden!—deja su arma en su cinturón y con las manos aporrea el seguro, sus manos eventualmente comienzan a sangrar—¡desalojen por un carajo! ¡Hay un titán!

Adentro, todo es un caos. Los dos soldados encargados de vigilar a los reclutas se miran aterrados. Mientras que los demás tripulantes están gritando y llorando.

En cuanto Jean escucha la palabra Titán… algo se enciende dentro de su cabeza. No sabe exactamente qué es. Ni tampoco porque una sensación de claridad llega a su mente. Es como si fuera el Jean que vive en sus sueños, ese que está en un mundo _cruel_.

No duda en tomar el arma de uno de los soldados, ni tampoco le importa los gritos de Sasha. En realidad todo es claro para él, sabe lo que debe hacer a pesar de sentir toda una presión en su torrente sanguíneo. No le importa que el camión esté ahora inclinado y que cada vez sea más difícil mantenerse en pie.

Lo único que importa en ese momento es salir y sacar a la mayor cantidad posible de personas de ahí. Con la pistola intenta quitar el seguro del camión. Una y otra vez.

Gotas de sudor caen de su rostro, pero eso no tiene importancia. Ni tampoco el hecho de que sus piernas estén temblando.

—¡Ahh!

Con una patada sobre el seguro, logra botarlo, no se da cuenta de lo que sucede pero cae hacia el frente.

Todo sucede en una fracción de segundo, alguien lo jala e impide que muera aplastado por la estampida de personas que se forma detrás suyo. Todo por la caída de la gravedad.

Sasha es la segunda en caer, empujada por Nicolo, quien a su vez salta sin importar en realidad a donde caiga. Algunos más se quedan aferrados en sus asientos, mientras que otros caen precipitadamente.

—¡Gaaaaah!—el Titán toma entre sus manos el camión, en donde aún hay personas.

Abre su boca y destroza el vehículo como si se tratara de tronar una pepita.

El metal, y algunas personas salen proyectados. Hanji lo observa desde el piso, turbada por la situación.

Posteriormente, el Titán devora lo que queda del vehículo, y con ello a las personas.

Eventualmente sale fuego y los remanentes del vehículo incendiado caen al pavimento.

—¡Ayuda, ayuda!

Jean está encima de Hanji, pero en ese momento no repara en ese detalle. Ella es quién lo ha jalado para salvarlo.

—¡Ayuda, ayuda, ay….!

Pronto, los gritos se extinguen y de nuevo queda el silencio. Nadie se mueve. Ni siquiera un centímetro.

—Él… nos devo…devorara—Hanji respira con dificultad—, me-me estás aplastando.

Entonces Jean se da cuenta que está encima de la soldado que anteriormente los reclutó. Puede verla con claridad. Lleva sus manos a sus ojos y se percata que en las gafas de sol se le cayeron, ¿dónde? No importa, de hecho ese es un detalle banal. Por suerte él aún conserva su mochila, aunque en ese momento en realidad le estorba.

—¡Jean, Jean!—Sasha cojea y arrastra a Nicolo a cómo puede—, ¡tenemos que irnos de aquí!

El titán los mira, a ellos y a las otras pocas personas sobrevivientes. La única que está decidida a correr es Sasha. Pero no puede hacerlo, ya que a los pocos metros cae al suelo soltando un chillido de dolor.

—¡No, Sasha!

Él se levanta y la toma entre sus brazos, ella le sonríe.

—No seas tonto, Jean. ¡Corre y toma a Nicolo!

—Maldita sea… maldición—sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Ahora lo sabe, los sueños que tuvo… la ausencia de Sasha, ¿todo era una premonición?

—¡Soldado, corre!—Hanji toma a Nicolo de los hombros y trata de cargarlo, sin embargo sus piernas flaquean. No es tan fuerte como ella creyó.

Jean abraza a Sasha y camina, se siente tan débil que sus piernas apenas y se mueven.

—Déjame aquí Jean, por favor—ella llora, sus ojos cafés están repletos de lágrimas—, déjame aquí y vive.

_"Déjame aquí…"_


	10. Tres mil

**IX. Tres mil **

—¡Cállate!

La llevaría con él así fuera lo último que hiciera. Sin dudar la arroja hacia una de las ventanas de un edificio contiguo. Supone que es una tienda, pero no repara en ese detalle. Sasha grita aterrada y a los pocos segundos su cuerpo proyecta contra los vidrios.

Hanji se dirige hacia ese lugar, con Nicolo inconsciente en los brazos e ingresa al establecimiento. No sabe de dónde sacó esa fuerza, pero al menos le alegra que haya podido hacer algo por ese recluta. Mas sus ojos se desvían al suelo, ahí donde la chica de cabello castaño yace herida y con los ojos abiertos.

—¿La mataste?—Hanji mira con preocupación el cuerpo, pero Jean se mantiene afuera del establecimiento.

De hecho él está concentrado en mirar al titán, quién a su vez está demasiado entretenido devorando a las personas que quedaron ahí. Puede observar como mastica y mutila sus cuerpos. Las caras deformadas por el dolor de las personas y sus gritos.

No puede soportarlo. Así que aprieta sus puños y sintiéndose como el ser más cobarde del universo ingresa a través del cristal roto al establecimiento. Ahí yace el cuerpo de Sasha. Ella mantiene sus ojos abiertos, aunque a su alrededor están los vidrios impregnados de un líquido rojizo.

—Lo-Lo siento—él se arrodilla ante ella y la toma con delicadeza—, ¡lo siento!

—¡Cállate!—Hanji le da un jalón de orejas y le hace señas de que no haga más ruido.

Con un ademán de manos le sugiere que se deben esconder. Jean la sigue a través de los pasillos oscuros, de la que en efecto parece ser una tienda de ropa. Se escabulle con Sasha en brazos entre los maniquís y los aparadores hasta que finalmente llegan a una puerta. Hanji la patea y le dice en voz baja que ingresen.

—Carajo…—Jean deja a Sasha en el suelo, mientras la examina—, en serio perdóname.

—Ugh… ni siquiera en mis últimos momentos de vida me tratas como a una dama, pedazo de idiota—pero Sasha no dice eso de verdad, en realidad lo dice con alivio y lágrimas—, gracias Jean.

Atrás de ellos, Hanji cierra la puerta y recarga su espalda. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Pudieron haber pasado cinco minutos desde que todo inició. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para procesar lo ocurrido, y saber si hizo bien o mal.

Pronto, la culpa la llena de amargura. Pensar en todas las personas… en cómo el titán los devoraba sin mayor remordimiento. El rostro del soldado que conducía, como se tragó el titán con facilidad el camión.

Su cabeza da vueltas, quiere echarse a llorar.

—Gracias—Jean la mira ensombrecido—, otra persona en su lugar habría salvado su pellejo primero, pero hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos.

—Murieron muchas personas—Hanji se quita los anteojos y con su otro brazo libre esconde su rostro—, devorados.

—No es su culpa—Jean se levanta adolorido del suelo y toma su hombro—, mi nombre es Jean Kirstein, gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad.

Hanji quita su brazo y lo observa mejor: el rostro de él es alargado, cabello castaño y ojos vivaces, tez bronceada y cejas delgadas. Se sorprende a sí misma, pero ya lo ha visto antes. Está casi segura. Toma su mano y en su palma observa que Moblit escribió el número dos.

Jean Kirstein, el recluta 2 de la estación de Linz.

—Yo… yo soy Hanji Zoe.

**/ * * */**

Erwin Smith observa a la lejanía, allá donde se cruzan las montañas y el espeso bosque. El día ha sido agotador. Desde el amanecer han estado activos, primero fue la junta con los altos mandos y posteriormente la misión de reclutamiento. Él fue el encargado de dirigir a sus tropas al sur de la Línea dorada. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que los reclutas poco a poco están siendo trasladados al Ala Central, se percata que el Escuadrón de Hanji Zoe está atrasado.

Su reloj de mano no lo engaña, ella debería de haber estado ahí desde hace una hora. El Sol poco a poco amenaza con ocultarse, y eso solo provoca que su ansiedad aumente.

—Eh, Erwin—a su lado, Levi Ackerman hace acto de aparición. Se sienta junto a él en las escaleras del Edificio del Ala Central y enfoca su mirada al horizonte—. Ya _casi_ todos los escuadrones están completos.

—Menos el de la Teniente Zoe—Erwin se levanta, dándole la espalda a su subordinado—. Si dentro de una hora su escuadrón no regresa…

Pero antes de que Erwin pudiera terminar su frase, se escucha el rechinar de las llantas sobre el asfalto. De inmediato los dos hombres dirigen su vista hacia la carretera, ahí en donde llega un primer vehículo, seguido de otro y así consecutivamente en hilera.

Pasan algunos segundos para que del automóvil delantero se detenga con brusquedad y baje corriendo el subordinado directo de Hanji, Moblit Berner. El hombre corre a toda prisa, de su frente caen gruesas gotas de sudor. Sus mejillas están rojas y el resto de su piel está completamente blanca, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

—¡Comandante! ¡Comandante!—Moblit se tira al suelo y golpea éste, ante la mirada expectante de Erwin, quién se limita a ofrecerle una mano, pero él se niega.

—¿Dónde está Hanji?—quién hace la pregunta es Levi con un tono de voz serio.

La respuesta no llega. Se queda ahogada en el viento.

—No puede ser…—Erwin aprieta sus puños y levanta a la fuerza a Moblit del cuello—, ¡tu superior te hizo una pregunta!

Los ojos miel de Moblit se oscurecen por un instante. No sabe cómo explicarlo.

Sin embargo, ahí están Erwin y Levi, mirándolo como si él tuviera todas las respuestas.

—Un titán… un gigante o lo que sea, apareció cuando veníamos de regreso al Ala Central—explica, con la voz entrecortada y el rostro escondido entre sus manos—. Ella observó a la bestia desde la lejanía y me ordenó que guiara a los otros automóviles de reclutas. Como no hay comunicaciones, no había manera de advertir a los vehículos de atrás las indicaciones. Entonces ella…—traga saliva, su corazón late frenético—, se bajó del carro y avisó a cada una de las unidades lo que se debía de hacer.

Los ojos de Erwin se ensanchan, deja de tomar a Moblit y lo tira al suelo. El hombre cae pero no dice absolutamente nada. Junto a ellos, Levi se queda en un total silencio. Ni siquiera se escucha su respiración.

—¡Lo siento, debía protegerla!—Moblit usa sus puños para golpear más el suelo, una y otra vez—, ¡lo siento, lo siento!

—¿Cuántos?—Erwin encara a Moblit, al no entender éste la pregunta, el Comandante la vuelve a repetir en voz alta—, ¡¿cuántos sobrevivieron?!

—Doscientas sesenta y tres—el subordinado de Hanji no tiene el valor para mirar a su superior a la cara así que sigue arrodillado ante él—, ¡doscientas sesenta y tres personas sobrevivieron, Mayor Erwin Smith!

—Ellos… ¿ellos la mataron?—el rostro de Levi por primera vez se doblega ante el dolor. Erwin nota aquello y frunce su entrecejo—, ¿Hanji Zoe, está realmente muerta?

—No lo sé—Levi, desesperado de que Moblit oculte su rostro lo obliga a mirarlo, para ello jalonea su cabello y toma el rostro de él entre sus manos. Éste se ve forzado a mirar los ojos de su superior, los cuales están cargados de coraje—, ¡ella se bajó y yo solo escuché como me ordenaba que siguiera adelante!

—¡¿Hanji Zoe está muerta?!—Levi aprieta el cuello de Moblit, de tal manera que sus dedos quedan enterrados en la piel de éste—, ¡responde!

—Ella…—Erwin interviene, pero Levi usa su pierna izquierda para golpear a su superior. El Comandante Smith casi cae de espaldas—…ella quizá…

—¿Ella quizá qué?—sus manos ejercen tal presión que Moblit no cree posible poder respirar por más tiempo. Poco a poco su vista se nubla y el aire le hace falta.

—¡Ya basta Ackerman!—Erwin lo jalonea de los hombros y lo golpea, es entonces que Levi suelta a Moblit—, por un carajo, casi te cargas a este hombre…

—¡Responde maldito cobarde! ¿Hanji está viva?

—¡Puede que lo esté!—responde Moblit con lo poco que le queda de voz, con lágrimas en los ojos—, ella… ¡ella puede que esté viva, Levi!

—Erwin—Levi camina azorado hacia su Comandante, éste lo mira. Pueden leerse sin necesidad de palabras—, iré en su rescate.

—Lo acompaño—Moblit se limpia lo que quedan de sus lágrimas y aprieta sus labios, con dolor—, ¡iré!

—¡Esperen!—Erwin suspira agotado—. Mike y su escuadrón también irán. Tienen tres horas para completar esta misión. Sin embargo—alza su dedo índice, con severidad—, el objetivo principal es aniquilar a la bestia que ocasionó tales daños. Sin arrepentimientos. Muerto. ¿Entendieron?

—¿Qué hay de Hanji?—Moblit encara al Comandante—, sin ella esas doscientas sesenta y tres vidas pudieron haberse perdido. ¡Ella nos salvó! ¡Ella debería ser el objetivo principal de esta misión!

—Berner—el semblante de Erwin es sombrío, sus ojos expresan todo el dolor y coraje que residen dentro de él. Moblit se siente intimidado al observar esa mirada tan penetrante. Su piel se siente fría, y su corazón se acelera con nerviosísimo—, dije que matar a esa bestia es el objetivo principal, ¿entendiste? Tres horas, no más tiempo.

—Bien—Levi asiente y es el primero que se retira.

—¡Un momento!—Moblit jala a Levi de la playera y se dirige a Erwin—, esa bestia es inmune a las balas. Nosotros mismos lo vimos cuando apareció por primera vez. Es indestructible. Acabó con el Escuadrón 201 de la Armada Área.

Erwin sabe los riesgos. Recibió de primera mano el informe detallado hasta lo más mínimo por parte de Hanji Zoe. Entonces, agradeció haber entrenado a dos de sus mejores soldados con un equipo viejo, que en la guerra contra Mare se usaba.

_El equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, el EDM3D. _

—Levi, sabes qué hacer—Erwin le da la espalda a Moblit y se dirige hacia los vehículos llenos de nuevos reclutas—, ve con Mike a la bodega y ahí los encontrarán.

**_/ * * */_**

—Hay patitas en la Luna… hay patitas en el mar, hay patitas en la tina, hay patitas canta con*…

—Sasha—Jean sostiene su mano, puede sentir que está hirviendo. Aquello solo lo pone más de nervios—, ¿incluso en este momento sigues cantando esa canción?

—Canta conmigo, Jean—murmura ella con los ojos cerrados—hay patitas, hay patitas, hay patitas…

—Recuerdo cuando llorabas si cambiaba de canal cuando éramos niños—su mano se coloca sobre el cabello de Sasha, comienza a trenzar su cabello—. Me decías "Jean, Jean, no quites la música de las patitas" y yo me enojaba porque quería ver el partido de fútbol junto con Connie. Pero dejábamos que tu canción se reprodujera. Nos dabas ternura, ¿sabes?

Hanji observa ajena la escena. Sus brazos se mantienen cruzados y sus manos no han dejado de temblar. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿horas? ¿días? Ha perdido la noción del tiempo. No está segura de si afuera de ellos estará el titán asechándolos. De cualquier modo, si se quedan ahí es una muerte casi segura. Basta con ver a la chica de cabello castaño, la que está recostada sobre las piernas de su amigo Jean. Sus heridas son de gravedad, y tiene fiebre. Con tales condiciones Hanji ve poco favorable la situación.

Nicolo, por otra parte, sigue inconsciente. En realidad ni Jean ni Hanji se explican cómo fue que sucedió. Aunque en realidad todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Pudo haber sido un mal golpe o la misma impresión del momento.

—Jean, ¿cierto?—el asiente, en la oscuridad—. Hay algo que debo contarte, pero es en secreto.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué yo? Apenas y me conoce, soy solo un sobreviviente. No soy nadie especial. ¿Cómo sabe que soy de fiar?

—Es verdad—Hanji sonríe, pero Jean no alcanza a observar su sonrisa—, no te conozco. Sin embargo, vi hace rato en tus ojos un destello, fue una chispa. Es como un sexto sentido. Sé que puedo confiar en ti.

_Jean también tiene ese presentimiento. Conoce a esa mujer de algún lugar. Esa voz, esa mirada. Esas expresiones. Se siente tan natural el tenerla cerca. Y por raro que suene, él también confía en ella. _

—Yo…—¿pero cómo explicarle sus pensamientos? Lo tomaría como a un loco.

Así que calla. Mira a Sasha y sigue jugando con el cabello de ella, no puede evitar sentirse culpable al verla en ese estado. Pero una parte de él le dice que de no haberla arrojado, ella habría muerto devorada.

_De solo pensarlo, siente un miedo extremo. Si Sasha muere, jamás se lo perdonara. _

—Hoy ha sido el peor día de mi vida—la voz de Hanji se escucha cansada—, a las seis de la mañana fui convocada por los altos mandos del país, y tuve que hacer preguntas que a ellos no les gustaron.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Ellos ocultan cosas Jean. No son claros. Nos mienten, nos han estado mintiendo y tengo la sensación que así ha sido desde siempre. Todo lo que dijeron en los medios de comunicación fue una vil mentira. No murieron treinta personas en Shiganshina. No… en realidad la gripe transformó a las personas en seres irracionales y eventualmente, de una manera casi mágica, apareció un titán en el Distrito Shiganshina. Después de ese titán le siguieron más, y así fue como el Distrito cayó.

Jean escucha con atención, palabra por palabra, sintiendo el dolor en las palabras de Hanji.

—Ellos dijeron que debíamos reclutar cuanto antes personas, mayores de edad. Quieren que se vuelvan guerreros, que estén dispuestos a luchar—Hanji aprieta sus labios para tomar fuerzas para continuar hablando, le es difícil contar todo eso—. Ustedes serán las nuevas carnadas de la humanidad. Jean, esto no mejorará. Al menos no pronto. El mundo no será como lo conocimos.

—El Gobierno sabe que sus fuerzas están bajas y que no pueden hacer frente a la situación. Si fuera una simple enfermedad habrían encontrado la solución en cuanto se presentó, pero no ha sido así—el rostro de Sasha está calmo, en paz. De no ser por la sangre que aún está acumulada en su frente. Jean la mira triste—. Hanji, ¿seremos los carnadas que irán a Shiganshina a descubrir qué demonios ocurrió mientras que los altos mandos engordan su trasero aquí, verdad?

—Jean…—Hanji se levanta y se dirige hacia él, casi a tientas. Una vez que logra tocar su hombro se arrodilla. Él quiere que se levante pero ella no accede—. Ustedes no tienen la culpa, fuimos nosotros quienes seguimos las órdenes de los demonios. Ustedes no deberían pasar por esto. Ni siquiera sabemos por cuánto tiempo la gente se mantendrá ahí abajo en el metro. No sé si quieran exterminar a la humanidad. Pero lo que sí sé, es que gracias a nosotros, ustedes tendrán que pasar por un infierno. Por favor, perdóname.

Hanji comienza a llorar. La culpa la carcome. Los gritos de las personas siendo devoradas están en su cabeza y no dejan de sonar. Puede incluso ver sus rostros aterrados entre toda la oscuridad.

El espacio en el que están recluidos es pequeño. Tal vez en otro momento fue un vestidor. Solo hay dos pequeñas banquitas, y una puerta de formaica, la cual no ofrece mucha protección. Debido a que no se filtra luz, se necesita acercar mucho a la persona para observarla. Así que, prácticamente Jean está a milímetros de Sasha, inspeccionándola. Coloca su mano libre sobre la nariz de ella, solo para cerciorarse de que siga respirando. Suspira aliviado en cuanto siente su aliento caliente.

—¿Sabe?—Jean comienza a hablar bajito—, creo que usted es buena persona. Hizo lo que le pareció correcto. No creo que usted tenga la culpa de esto. ¿Cómo iba a saber que esto sucedería hace una semana? Si nos quedábamos nosotros allá abajo tal vez hubiésemos muerto de una infección. Si nos quedábamos aquí arriba también.

—Entonces, ¿no me odiarás?—Hanji busca encontrarse con la mirada de Jean, pero eso no sucede—. No se vienen buenos tiempos.

—Solo tengo dos objetivos—explica él—, el primero, quiero que Sasha viva. No puedo permitir que muera entre mis brazos y el segundo, encontrar a mi mejor amigo. Si estos objetivos se cumplen, entonces no serán tan malos tiempos.

—Eres demasiado optimista, me gusta—Hanji ríe un poco más animada—. Ahora lo importa es descubrir cómo saldremos de aquí.

Hanji se acerca a la puerta, no sabe lo que se encontrará allá afuera pero sabe que tarde que temprano debe afrontarlo. Saca su pistola de su cinturón y suspira pesado. Con su mano libre abre la puerta y se asoma, lo único que alcanza a distinguir es un pasillo y a su alrededor ropa tirada y desordenada.

—Hanji, ¿qué sucede?—cuestiona Jean.

—Quédate aquí. Cuenta hasta tres mil. Si no regreso para entonces…

—¿Saldrá, sola?—él no quiere permitirlo, pero la decisión de Hanji está fuera de discusión—. Es peligroso.

—Soy la Teniente Hanji Zoe. Lo haré. Sólo recuerda lo que te dije ¿sí? Solo investigaré el área. No soy tan estúpida como para enfrentarme a ese Titán con un arma como esta. Si voy a morir, quiero que sea dignamente.

—Tres mil segundos Hanji—dice Jean—tres mil.

—Así es.

Hanji sale del vestidor y observa hacia todos lados. Le cuesta trabajo distinguir. No hay lámparas, ni tampoco celulares. El suyo lo olvidó o lo dejó caer en algún sitio. Así que a tientas se dirige hacia la salida, ahí donde se observa que la luz nocturna se filtra a través de la ventana.

Los cristales brillan en el suelo, y sin querer Hanji pisa algunos. Se escucha el crujido sobre sus pies, se siente estúpida por evidenciarse de esa manera.

Decir que no tiene miedo, es quedarse corta. No sabe si el titán la recibirá con una sonrisa maligna o si simplemente la tomara con sus enormes manos y la descabezará. O si solo la tragara como si se tratara de un alimento más.

Con cuidado de no cortarse, sale del establecimiento llevándose pequeñas rasgaduras en su ropa por acción de los cortantes vidrios. Incluso, puede sentir como su piel arde un poco.

Afuera, la ciudad luce hermosa y tranquila. Se permite admirar por unos instantes los grandes edificios, aquellos que seguramente albergaron hasta hace unos días importantes corporativos de hombres de negocios. Observa la luna, tan resplandeciente y luminosa. Las estrellas brillan ahí, como pequeños puntitos. El aire susurra cosas entre las calles y el pavimento es solo el recuerdo de la lucha que se llevó a cabo hasta hace unas horas, está cuarteado y trozado.

Pero entre todo ese ensimismamiento, Hanji tropieza y su cuerpo cae hacia el frente. Por inercia usa sus manos para protegerse. Se lamenta por esa acción ya que de forma casi inmediata su mano izquierda truena.

—Por un carajo…—muerde sus labios, con dolor. Lo que menos quería era lastimarse de una manera tan estúpida.

Intenta levantarse usando su brazo derecho, apoya todo su peso en él y logra incorporarse. Es entonces que siente que algo pegajoso está en su mano, pero a la vez frío. Su corazón deja de latir por ese instante.

Dirige su vista hacia lo que cree que es y agranda sus ojos. Siente que en cualquier momento devolverá el estómago, así que lo único que hace es cerrar los ojos y voltearse.

_Una cabeza humana, trozos de carne repletos de vísceras y sangre._

—Tranquila Hanji, es solo una cabeza… no te dañará, no lo hará. Además se ve linda, ¿no?

Camina hacia el frente, alejándose casi corriendo de la escena crítica. Alcanza a distinguir los rastros de sangre en el asfalto y decide seguir esas pistas. Correr en línea recta, no mirar hacia atrás. Eso es lo que hace.

Los grandes edificios le dan la bienvenida a esa nuevo Distrito fantasma, ahí donde ya no se ve ni una sola alma. Los carros están aplastados y destruidos. Los vidrios rotos y algunos edificios ni siquiera tienen techo.

_Corre, corre, corre…_

Entonces, lo ve. Se detiene y queda justo a pocos metros de él.

El titán está recargado sobre un edificio, está escondido en una calle perpendicular a la que ella estaba usando. Las manos de esa bestia están entrelazadas entre sí y las coloca sobre su gran y abultado estómago. Se le ve calmo, pero con los ojos abiertos y mirando hacia el cielo.

Hanji no hace ni un movimiento. Si es posible, trata de no respirar. No quiere que ni el más pequeño de los ruidos turbe al titán. Justo en ese momento algo crece en el interior de su ser curioso, es inexplicable que sienta tanta fascinación por el mismo titán que hasta horas atrás asesinó a tantas personas. No sabe por qué, pero esa criatura le parece de lo más interesante. Basta con ver el rostro sereno y relajado que el titán pone, casi le parece que está sonriendo de forma inocente.

Se acerca, con duda, hacia la calle en donde está. Observa la anatomía del titán y se da cuenta que los pies son como los de cualquier humano, incluso tiene uñas. Los huesos parecen estar en su lugar, tal y como los de un humano. Para ella, todo se ve normal, solo hasta el vientre, ahí es donde comienza a haber una deformación considerable entre las proporciones.

—Eres como un humano, solo que uno muy grande—Hanji calcula que su tamaño debe de ser de unos ocho metros, cuando menos—. ¿Estás despierto?

El titán baja la mirada y la observa. En ese instante, ella siente el verdadero terror. En otras circunstancias habría corrido, pero no ahora. Tanta es la impresión que se queda en shock y solo lo encara, mirándolo fijamente, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes preciosos.

—¿E-Eres humano?—los ojos de Hanji brillan en ese momento, su curiosidad está disparada—, ¿puedes hablar?

El titán abre su boca, mostrando sus dientes enormes, pero esa acción no dura mucho pues se detiene.

—¿Estás cansado?—Hanji decide tocar la piel del titán, sus manos sudan pero aun así quiere intentarlo—, no te haré daño, solo quiero saber qué eres. Mi nombre es Hanji, por cierto.

Su mano se posiciona en un pedazo de la piel de la pierna del titán, puede sentir su cálida piel, se siente reseca pero nada fuera de lo normal. Es ciertamente como una piel humana, la recorre con sus manos sintiendo una increíble sensación.

—Wow, definitivamente fuiste un humano, ¿cómo te llamas?

No hay respuesta. El titán de vez en cuando la mira con una expresión curiosa, pero nada más. Hanji sabe que no hay tiempo, que pronto deberá irse para escapar. Sabe que es estúpido, pero siente demasiada tristeza por ese ser. ¿Cómo se transformó? ¿de verdad era humano? ¿la "gripe" dio como resultado un titán? Son demasiadas preguntas que no logra comprender, pero de algo está segura, se dedicará a encontrar todas y cada una de las respuestas.

—Bueno, te llamaré Gibli—dice con una radiante sonrisa—. Me tengo que ir, no hagas travesuras, ¿vale? Los humanos de verdad que no queremos dañarte…

Pero justo cuando termina de decir esa frase escucha detonaciones provenientes del cielo. Mira hacia esa dirección y apenas y logra distinguir lo que supone son personas explotando proyectiles que van dirigidos hacia Gibli, su nuevo amigo.

—¡Esperen!—Hanji intenta gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero es tomada de los hombros por alguien.

No lo reconoce al instante, pues su vista está enfocada al rostro entristecido del titán, quién ni siquiera hace un esfuerzo para moverse.

—¡Vamos Levi!—reconoce esa voz como la de Mike.

De uno de los edificios aledaños, se observa el cuerpo de Levi usando su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, Hanji lo observa con horror. Conoce ese armamento ya que hacia algunos años Erwin se los había mostrado, solo como mero entretenimiento.

Nunca se imaginó que de verdad llegaría el momento de usarlo.

Levi blande las cuchillas de manera experta y con una rapidez sobrehumana comienza a cortar parte de la cabeza del titán. La bestia solo chilla de dolor.

—¡Esperen, esperen!—ella grita a todo pulmón, pero es imposible, su voz se pierde entre todo el estruendo de la pelea.

—Hanji…—Moblit la abraza por detrás y la conduce a la fuerza hacia una de las calles aledañas, alejándola de todo el alboroto—¡estás viva!

—¡Paren, por un maldito carajo es una orden!

—¿Has enloquecido?—pregunta con preocupación Moblit, casi gritándole—, ¡ese titán pudo haberte matado!

—¡Gibli no hizo nada malo, él es solo una víctima!—ella llora con impotencia al observar como Levi da la estocada final en el pecho del titán. A los pocos segundos comienza a salir humo y poco a poco el cuerpo comienza a evaporarse—, Gibli…

—¿¡Quién es Gibli!?

—¡El titán, yo le puse ese nombre!

—Hanji…

—¡Suéltame Moblit!—ella se zafa se su agarre y lo encara—, él no estaba haciendo nada en este momento. Era la oportunidad perfecta para estudiarlo. Los titanes parece que no atacan de noche. Pero ahora… eso ya no podremos saberlo.

—¿Olvidas que ese titán, bestia, coloso o como sea que se llame asesinó a diestra y siniestra a todo el Escuadrón Aéreo 201? ¿Qué casi nos mata? ¿Lo olvidaste?

—¡No!—Hanji aprieta sus puños—, pero él… solo actuaba bajo su instinto. Si un león me comiera, ¿tiene la culpa?—Moblit baja la mirada—, ¡responde!

Él no contesta, solo la mira aliviado y a la vez aterrorizado. Aliviado porque está viva, y con terror por el semblante de ella. ¿Ha enloquecido?

Sin embargo, Hanji suelta una risa, cargada de lágrimas y lo abraza.

—Ya, lo siento, es solo que…—hunde su rostro en él, Moblit no sabe cómo reaccionar—, él pudo haber sido las respuestas que no sabemos. Por un instante me pareció que sufría por ser lo que es. Es extraño, ¿no? hasta hace unas horas quería aniquilarlos de la peor forma posible y ahora quise protegerlo. Debo parecer una loca egoísta.

—Hanji a veces eres un poco peculiar, pero…—la pega más a su cuerpo, no quiere que ese abrazo termine—, me alegra que estés viva.

_"Me alegra que sigas aquí, que no hayas muerto. Eres excéntrica, pero eres la persona más increíble que he conocido. Hanji, yo… te quiero"_

Las palabras de Moblit se ahogan en ese largo y cálido abrazo. No mide el tiempo, él no quiere que ella vuelva a poner en riesgo su vida de esa manera otra vez. No podría soportarlo.

—Moblit—Hanji se aparta de él y lo mira—, creo que pronto serán tres mil segundos.

—¿Tres mil segundos?

—Tres de los reclutas de la estación Linz lograron sobrevivir, dos de ellos están heridos y les dije que si no regresaba en tres mil segundos se hicieran a la idea de que yo morí.

—Es increíble cómo incluso en los peores momentos sigues pensando en los demás Hanji.

—Bueno—sonríe ampliamente, formando dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas—, hace unos minutos actué como una tonta reclamando porque estaban matando a Gibli—toma la mano de él, apretándola con firmeza—, acompáñame Moblit por los reclutas milagro de la estación Linz.

—Claro que sí, Teniente Zoe.


	11. Luz de medianoche

** X. Luz de medianoche**

—Jean…—Sasha aprieta la mano de él, provocado que se acerque a su rostro—, ¿por qué cuentas?

—Estoy contando borreguitos para ti, Sasha, para que puedas dormir—miente, desde luego que no le dirá que Hanji ha salido, ni mucho menos del ruido que ha escuchado allá afuera, no quiere preocuparla—, tardas mucho en dormir, puede que me falten borregos.

—Ah, Jean, se me antoja un asado con papas. Tu mamá lo hace muy rico, ¿recuerdas cuando fui a tu casa por primera vez junto a Connie? Ella dijo que si yo era tu novia y Connie escupió el jugo, pobrecito nunca lo vi tan rojo.

Jean le sonríe, sí que recuerda ese día. Desde ese entonces ha mantenido bien guardado el secreto de su mejor amigo respecto a Sasha. ¿Cómo olvidar que después de ese día Connie lo encaró preguntándole si le gustaba Sasha?

Pero eso no era así, en realidad Jean no está ni estuvo nunca enamorado de ella. Más bien la ve como esa hermana que nunca tuvo, la quiere demasiado y desde luego que le parte el alma verla en ese estado. No soportaría si algo malo le pasa. Es por ello que en sus sueños sufre demasiado, intuye que en ese mundo ella ya no está…

—Oye Jean—él asiente—, ¿dónde está Nicolo?

—Él está dormido—otra mentira, por suerte Sasha no observa el rostro de Jean, de lo contrario descubriría su engaño—, es igual o más dormilón que tú.

—Ya veo, ¿y dónde está Connie?

—Él está cerca de nosotros—pero de todas las mentiras, esa es la que más le duele decir. ¿Dónde está Connie en realidad?—, ¿no lo recuerdas? Dijo que vendría pronto.

—Ah sí, sí, él vendrá…—puede sentir su tacto, está hirviendo—. Dile que no tarde mucho, estoy un poco cansada para recibirlo.

—¿Qué?—Jean ensancha sus ojos con horror—, oye bonita no digas esas cosas.

Una risa sale de sus labios, una de timidez y nervios.

—¿Me dijiste bonita? Ah, pensé que era fea, siempre me dices así.

—¿Por qué no aceptas un cumplido, bonita, horrenda, fea, hermosa chica patata?—Jean se muerde la lengua, le duele demasiado la situación, sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas—, oye, creo que dejaré de contar borreguitos, es mejor que sigas despierta, ¿lo entiendes?

—Qué casualidad, justo cuando dejas de contar me da sueño.

—Pues ahora no debes de dormir—le dice, en tono de regaño—. Vamos a jugar un juego Sasha, el que se duerma primero no deberá comer patatas durante un año entero.

—¡¿Qué?!—con esfuerzo logra gritar, Jean se siente un poco culpable por ello—, bien, pues prepárate para no comer patatas durante un año, cara de caballo.

Los minutos transcurren lentamente, Jean quiere salir a cerciorarse de la situación pero prefiere quedarse ahí con Sasha. De ningún modo se perdonaría si algo le ocurre en su ausencia. Sus ojos de vez en cuando quieren cerrarse, está agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Si sobreviven, sabe que les esperará un camino muy complejo. Vivir y sobrevivir no son lo mismo, pero ahora más que nunca está convencido de que ya no podrán vivir, sino tendrán que sobrevivir a las circunstancias adversas que se presenten.

—Oye Jean, ¿quién es Mikasa?

—¿Uh?

—Hoy, o ayer, o algún día de estos dijiste ese nombre entre murmullos dormido. Tengo curiosidad, no conozco a ninguna chica que se llame así. ¿Es una actriz o algo por el estilo?

—No—Jean sabe que no es así, pero tampoco sabe cómo explicarle a Sasha que "Mikasa" no está presente en el mundo en el que viven. Esa chica de ojos grises rasgados y cabello negro solo está en sus sueños, terribles y hermosos sueños. Ella aparece como una brisa caótica, como un fuego abrasador—, ella solo es un sueño.

—¿Es la chica de tus sueños, Jean?—ella lo mira con ternura—, ¿es la princesa de tu propio reinado?

—Ella es el rostro que puedo recordar, la melodía que puedo escuchar y el amor que no podré tener—ni siquiera sabe porque está hablando de esa manera, es extraño—, ¿y tú Sasha? Hemos sido amigos pero nunca he sabido si te has sentido enamorada.

—Oh…—ella tose—, ¿enamorada? Bueno, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a Connie.

—¿Tengo cara de ser un boca floja?

—Hm, no, pero tienes cara de caballo.

—Sasha…

—Ya, ya, está bien—abre lentamente sus labios—, Connie siempre me ha parecido un chico lindo, supongo. Cada que siento atracción por alguien más, pienso en lo que haría o diría Connie. Todo me regresa a él, pero… no lo sé, lo considero mi mejor amigo, no me veo con él como algo más—Jean quiere confesarle que Connie la quiere, pero hacer eso sería traicionar su confianza—. Lo extraño, dile que no tarde…— los ojos de Sasha se llenan de lágrimas—, está bien Jean, creo que quiero llorar.

—Así que te gusta Connie—Jean suspira qué tontos que son sus dos amigos—, ¿no?

—No, no, no lo entiendes. Connie no me gusta, o sea sí pero no, no sé—hace una mueca—. De todos modos, a él le gustan otras chicas.

Jean de verdad quiere gritarle y decirle que no sea ciega, que Connie ha estado enamorado de ella desde que la conoció. En serio que quiere decírselo, pero guardar el secreto es más importante.

_"Demonios, estos tontos…"_

—Y además—Sasha desvía ligeramente su mirada—, últimamente me siento muy apegada a Nicolo. Tal vez es porque no lo conozco. No puedo decir que me gusta, naturalmente, pero se me hace un tanto interesante.

—Él parece ser buena persona—eso no puede dudarlo—, siempre dijeron que los extranjeros eran un tanto extraños. Pero él se ha abierto a nosotros y ha confiado.

Dejan de hablar, y se quedan en un profundo silencio en donde solo se puede escuchar sus propias respiraciones. Sin embargo, de repente, se escuchan pisadas a través del pasillo. Jean se tensa y aprieta su agarre hacia Sasha.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, nada, no sucede nada bonita—quiere creer que es Hanji—, solo no te duermas.

La puerta se abre de una patada, no logra distinguir a la persona que entra pero en cuanto escucha su voz lo sabe.

—Creo que fueron más de tres mil segundos—dice ella enérgica—¡vamos!

Moblit enfoca con su lámpara de mano al cuerpo de Nicolo y lo toma entre sus brazos, Hanji le hace señas a Jean para que la siga, tratando de ser cuidadosa pues su brazo izquierdo le duele debido a su tropiezo de hace rato.

Jean se levanta y sostiene a Sasha entre sus brazos, todo su cuerpo duele.

No sabe en qué momento, aparece un soldado de pequeña estatura a quitársela de los brazos. Apenas y distingue su rostro debido a la poca luz que hay.

—¡Oye!

—Ah, buenas noches Levi—Hanji frunce su entrecejo—, surgiste como la humedad.

—Tsk—Levi solo la mira de reojo, está molesto y aliviado a la vez, son sentimientos encontrados—, los reclutas son débiles.

Jean iba a devolverle sus palabras pero Hanji coloca su brazo sano en el hombro de él.

—Ah, Jean, ese sujeto enano que sostiene a tu compañera se llama Levi Ackerman, no hagas mucho caso. Tiene un complejo de superioridad.

Ese apellido le suena conocido, la respuesta le llega de sus recuerdos casi de manera inmediata.

_Mikasa Ackerman…_

¿Levi Ackerman podría tener algún parentesco con…?

—Gracias por avisar que vendrías por los reclutas, cuatro ojos—expresa Levi, disgustado—, solo te largaste sin avisar con Moblit.

—¡Lo sentimos!—expresa el aludido, impidiendo que Hanji reclamara—, como podrá ver los reclutas no están muy bien de salud y Hanji priorizó su rescate. No hubo tiempo de avisos.

—Hmp.

Para Levi, todo es demasiado confuso. Desde el momento que observó a Hanji acariciando al titán algo se estrujó en su estómago. Ella era rara, demasiado. Pero aquello superó todos sus límites. Fue entonces que dio la señal para que se deshicieran de esa bestia, y entonces coordinó sus ataques junto a los de Mike. Quería terminar cuanto antes el ataque para encararla y decirle sobre aquella actitud tan desagradable. Sin embargo, en el fondo solo quería un momento con ella para observarla por un momento más, para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien.

El saber que ella pudo haber muerto… de tan solo pensarlo, el desasosiego lo invade.

Más todos esos discursos generados en su cabeza se fueron al carajo en cuanto vio que Moblit corría hacia ella y la abrazaba en un abrazo que a su parecer duró mucho. Hanji ni siquiera lo miró, solo hundió su rostro en su subordinado y se aferró a él.

Algo se estrujó en el pecho de Levi, no supo bien que fue, pero solo por ello enterró más sus cuchillas en la garganta del titán, lo destrozó hasta que la sensación de pesadez se fue. Hasta que Hanji tomó de la mano a Moblit para largarse a algún sitio.

Eso lo molestó y mucho. Ella ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada de agradecimiento o de lo que fuera. No. Ni siquiera una muestra de atención.

—Oye, Levi—Mike se acercaba a él, pero no le hizo caso—, ¿a dónde vas?

—Reúne a los hombres, iré por Hanji y Moblit y nos largamos de este sitio.

—Puedo olerla, no está muy lejos de…

Sin embargo, Levi no le hizo caso y los siguió sigilosamente hacia lo que parecía ser un establecimiento, cuyas ventanas estaban destrozadas. Entraron, y Levi solo atinó a quedarse afuera, fue entonces que a los pocos segundos observó como Moblit cargaba a un hombre y Hanji iba detrás de él.

En cuanto la vio, supo que todo estaba bien. Que no podía estar eternamente enojado con ella. ¿Cómo podría? Pero la escena en donde Moblit y ella se abrazan no desaparece de su cabeza. Es desagradable.

Despeja un poco esos pensamientos al ver que uno de los reclutas carga a una mujer entre sus brazos. Se le ve herida, y el recluta no se ve en buenas condiciones. Enojado por lo sucedido anteriormente y con rabia contenida le arrebata a la chica. Sabe que no fue la mejor manera de mostrar ayuda, pero en ese preciso momento no sabe bien como controlar lo que siente.

—Levi, eres un tonto enano…—expresa Hanji—, pero me da alegría verte, gracias.

Él no le responde. Pero sí sonríe un poco, lamentablemente nadie logra percatarse de esa sonrisa. Solo la luz de medianoche.

**/ * * * /**

Mike cierra la puerta detrás de sí. Enfrente de él, están sentados Erwin, Hanji y Levi.

—Ven Mike—ordena Erwin desde su escritorio—, es momento de que todos hablemos.

El ambiente se siente pesado. Lo único que puede observarse es una vela siendo consumida en un pequeño candelabro.

—Comandante Erwin—Hanji mueve su brazo por inercia pero recuerda tarde que lo tiene lastimado. Levi nota esa acción, el como ella intenta mantenerse serena—, lo sucedido el día de hoy no tiene precedentes, quisiera informarle todo lo que sé.

—Adelante, Zoe.

—Ellos…—aclara su garganta—, los titanes, parecen que de verdad son humanos. Me tomé el atrevimiento a analizar su cuerpo, su fisionomía, y descubrí que son muy semejantes a nosotros. De noche no actúan, por alguna razón. Es arriesgado decir que todos los titanes sean así, pero de momento diría que esa es la situación.

—¿Por qué les llamas titanes?—pregunta Erwin, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Tengo la impresión de que ese es su nombre, Comandante. Creo que deberíamos referirnos a ellos como titanes.

—¿Y ustedes que vieron?—se dirige hacia Levi y Mike—, ¿el titán no mostró un comportamiento violento?

—En realidad—Mike toma la palabra—, esa cosa no se movió ni un poco. Ni siquiera se defendió, fue demasiado sencillo asesinarlo. Ugh, todavía puedo sentir su sangre en mis fosas nasales, realmente asqueroso.

—Después de que acabamos con él, su cuerpo comenzó a desprender vapor—explica vagamente Levi—, solo fue desapareciendo hasta quedar huesos y cenizas.

—Pobre Gibli—Hanji mira hacia el suelo, nota que de inmediato los hombres la miran extraño por lo que acaba de decir—, ah sí, es el nombre que yo le puse al titán. Tenía la esperanza de que tal vez pudiéramos investigarlo, pero ahora todo está perdido.

—Hanji, ¿sabes el peligro al que estuviste expuesta? Pudo haberte comido.

—Pero sin mi atrevimiento no habríamos conseguido saber que Gibli es similar a un humano. La curiosidad requiere sacrificios, Erwin, y lo sabes.

El Comandante sabe a lo que ella se refiere. Puede sentir los ojos castaños de Hanji clavándose en los de él.

—Bien, de tal modo que declaro la misión un éxito. Sin embargo, mis soldados, es momento de preparar a los nuevos reclutas. Mañana convocaré a los demás integrantes del Ejército para decidir qué sucederá con ellos.

—¿Iremos a Shiganshina?—cuestiona Mike directamente—, la junta de hoy dio a entrever eso.

Erwin sabe que esa es una posibilidad, de hecho casi lo puede dar por sentado. No quiere mentirles, ellos son sus hombres de más confianza.

—Hasta el momento, el Líder Darius Zackly no ha dado instrucciones. Pero no les mentiré camaradas, las posibilidades de que tengamos que ir a Shiganshina son altas. Tarde que temprano será así, por ello la urgencia de reclutar a más personas.

—¿Y el Ministerio de Ciencias que ha hecho?—Hanji se quita los lentes y los coloca de forma violenta sobre el escritorio—, ¿qué demonios han hecho? Ha pasado más de un mes desde que todo comenzó, y hasta ahora se preocupan. ¿Qué pretenden al enviar a tantos reclutas? ¿un ataque suicida? ¿exactamente a que no estamos enfrentando, Erwin?

—Hanji...—se levanta de su escritorio, provocando que parte de la cera caiga—, entiendo tus preguntas. Me lo he estado cuestionando desde la mañana. Sé lo mismo que tú, que en pocas palabras se resume a nada. Estamos con una venda sobre los ojos tratando de sobrevivir.

—¿Y entonces por qué obedecemos las ordenes de un sujeto que nos tiene a la expectativa? Estamos jugando con cientos de vidas, Erwin—encara Hanji—, hoy vi morir a más de treinta personas. Perdí la cuenta. Eran devorados. Tú no viste sus rostros deformados por el dolor, ni escuchaste sus gritos pidiendo auxilio. Sigo escuchándolos, es terrible Erwin. Y los que estamos aquí presentes sabemos que no solo serán treinta personas las que mueran, serán muchos más.

—Los conduciremos a un infierno, Hanji—expresa Erwin—, construiremos una montaña con sus cadáveres.

—¿Y aun así aceptarás el destino?—se siente decepcionada—, ¿a qué estamos jugando Erwin?

—Debemos enseñar a estas personas a cabalgar en este nuevo mundo, Hanji. No volveremos a ver la luz de la misma manera, el mundo ya nunca será el mismo. Este es un antes y un después. Y si tenemos que construir una montaña de cuerpos para poder llegar a un nuevo orden, lo haremos, aunque nos cueste la vida.

Hanji no responde, solo observa la luz de medianoche filtrándose sobre la ventana. La llama de la veladora se mantiene en suma calma.

Está cansada, no quiere que la escena que vio hoy se vuelva a repetir.

_Pero en el fondo, sabe que así será. Que es un destino al que están condenados, no solo ella, sino todos. _

_Ella lo sabe, lo presiente. Como si ya hubiese visto esa luz de medianoche filtrándose, de la misma manera… porque ahora, el mundo está en su noche más oscura. _

**/ * * */**

_—Mikasa…_

_Polvo cae sobre su cabeza así como pequeñas rocas. Armin está ahí, con él, con las manos entrelazadas y observando al cielo. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ni tampoco lo que acaba de ocurrir ya que todo sucedió demasiado rápido. _

_Lo único que recuerda con claridad es el haber llorado como nunca antes lo hizo. Ningún dolor se asemejó al que había sentido en ese momento. Armin lo abrazó y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Después, no recuerda mucho. _

_¿Mikasa… qué le pasó?, es lo que quiere preguntar, pero no se atreve a soltar la pregunta. ¿Puede acaso ese cuestionamiento matarlo?_

_Armin le contó, cómo fue que Eren confesó que desde siempre la había odiado y cómo esa confesión fue un antes y un después en ella. _

_Pero antes de que dijera alguna cosa, una chica llega hacia ellos. En sus ojos puede observar el dolor de quién ha asesinado por primera vez. Sus ropas y cabellos están repletos de sangre. Su cuerpo tiembla, pero entre sus manos lleva consigo una bufanda. Tanto Jean como Armin la reconocen y con miradas tratan de entender lo que ha sucedido. _

_—Antes de que empezara este combate ella dejó esto—la bufanda está rota, sin embargo la chica la deja en el piso—, le pregunté qué si de verdad la iba a dejar. Ella dijo que sí. _

_—¿Quién eres tú?_

_—Ella me salvó una vez y me dio esperanza. Yo la admiré muchísimo, pero esto es lo único que tengo ahora de ella—de los ojos castaños de ella salen lágrimas—, sin que ella se diera cuenta tomé la bufanda porque pensé que sería importante para ella. Sin embargo, ahora ella está muerta. _

_Los ojos de Jean se abren. Armin lo abraza, no quiere que su amigo colapse de nuevo. No otra vez. _

_—Pasamos más de trece inviernos juntos…—Armin sostiene a Jean a cómo puede, ciertamente Jean lo supera en estatura y musculatura, sin embargo él trata de ayudarlo—, pero… él nunca hubiese permitido que alguien la dañara. Ella siempre estuvo ahí, de alguna manera._

_Jean no responde, en realidad ya nada le interesa en ese momento. Vio a demasiadas personas morir, pero el que ella estuviera viva le daba una pequeña luz a su vida, una ligera esperanza. _

_Pero ahora ella ya no está._

_Se siente tan hipócrita… quiso que ella tomara decisiones por su cuenta, aun si eso la llevaba a la muerte, y ahora que su voluntad se ha cumplido se arrepiente de haberla alentado. _

_¡Qué estupidez!_

_—Supongo que al final quedamos nosotros dos—Armin se detiene un momento y respira hondo, su pequeño cuerpo no está acostumbrado a cargar ni mucho menos posee de una gran resistencia física—. Si Eren fue nuestro enemigo o aliado… eso ya ha quedado atrás. Una acción puede hacer de un buen hombre el peor._

_—Puedo ver tantos bandos—Jean se atreve a hablar, con la voz entrecortada por la nube densa de polvo que se genera a su alrededor—, jeageristas, marleyanos, erdianos. ¿Y sabes? Creo que al final nosotros no pertenecemos a nada. _

_—Jean…_

_—Solo mira a tu alrededor Armin, observa bien y abre tus ojos—alza la voz para que él lo escuche—, ¿crees que vamos a sobrevivir? Incluso, si en este momento tú te transformas en titán sería completamente inútil. Hay decenas de titanes excéntricos a nuestro alrededor, y casi todos los cambiantes están aquí. _

_—Tal vez… tal vez podría buscar a Annie. _

_—¿En el Distrito Utopía?—la mirada de Jean se oscurece—, imposible. No hay tiempo Armin. No hay nada que podamos hacer._

_—¿Y debemos esperar la muerte?—generalmente Armin era quién se daba por vencido, era él quien solía tener un panorama triste de las cosas, no Jean—escucha, no sabemos los poderes reales de la Coordenada. Eren los activó una sola vez al entrar en contacto con el titán de Dina Fritz. _

_—Armin… el mundo no volverá a ser igual, ni en este ni en el que le sigue. _

_—Chicos—Louise los mira, con lágrimas—, ella no se sacrificó en vano. Ella luchó hasta su último aliento. Ella creía que al liberar a Eren el mundo podría mejorar. Tengan esperanza. _

_Jean ríe. _

_¿Esperanza? _

_Para él ya no existe esa palabra. _

**_/ * * * /_**

Jean no quiere despertar de ese sueño, es doloroso, sí, pero le da demasiada información de un mundo inexistente.

—Despierta, despierta…

Malhumorado, retira la mano que se ha colocado en su frente y observa a la mujer que está ahí.

Es la Teniente Zoe, quién le sonríe con efusividad.

—Ah…—le duele la cabeza, en realidad es como una jaqueca después de haber tomado mucho alcohol, incluso todo su cuerpo arde de dolor—, ¿qué pasó?

Llegan a su cabeza vagos recuerdos, que se confunden con su propio sueño. Dirige su vista hacia la izquierda y ahí se encuentra su mochila, ahí donde ha guardado todas sus pertenencias. Quién diría que esa estúpida mochila había sobrevivido desde aquél día que salió de su departamento junto a Connie y Sasha.

—Dormiste un día y medio—dice Hanji—, si hubiese un concurso para dormir seguro que te llevas el premio mayor.

—Bueno, sí, pero… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—Creo—a su mente, el recuerdo de haber estado escondido en un vestidor, el titán tragándose un camión repleto de personas, el metro y la oscuridad—, ¿cómo está Sasha y Nicolo?

Hanji no responde, evade la mirada de Jean y se centra en observar a la ventana, afuera se pueden observar los árboles y una gran montaña.

—¿Cómo están?—la desesperación se apodera de Jean de tan solo pensar lo peor—, ¿Hanji?

—Nicolo está bien, solo sufrió una descompensación pero él ahora está estable.

—¿Y Sasha?

Los ojos castaños de Hanji pierden un poco de color, trata de sonreírle pero no puede. Solo toca el hombro de Jean a señal de camarería. Él la observa, pero sabe que esa mirada está cargada de una mala noticia.

Realmente preferiría no escuchar, pero…

—Desde que entras al Ejército debes aprender a despedirte.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Lo siento, de verdad.


	12. Nulo

**XI. Nulo**

—Oye, ¿estás segura?

Él está preocupado, pero jamás lo expresaría tan abiertamente. Ya ha perdido demasiado como para que ella también se vaya. Sin embargo, los ojos de ella le inspiran confianza y frialdad. A veces, él quisiera observar de nuevo esos ojos de cuando la conoció.

_Esos ojos que nunca volverán. _

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Ella camina hacia la puerta, ahí donde una enfermera la está esperando en el umbral de la puerta. Antes de partir se gira para observar a sus amigos, les dedica una frágil sonrisa que apenas y se puede distinguir, ya que parece más una línea recta.

—Estará bien, ya verás, no es cosa del otro mundo. Ellos no descubrirán nada de todos modos—susurra.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa—frunce su ceño—, ella es fuerte, sí, pero…

—Tranquilo Eren, solo le sacarán sangre para que la done. Ella misma tomó la decisión, quiere salvar la vida de esa persona que está en riesgo—le explica Armin con paciencia—, no se expondrá a algo que revele su situación, no es tonta.

—Está bien.

Mientras ellos dos hablan en esa habitación provisional, Mikasa Ackerman camina junto a la enfermera en turno rumbo al área de enfermería. El Hospital en el que están ha sido provisto provisionalmente de energía eléctrica. Ella misma camina con una bata larga color azul cielo, su brazo izquierdo tiene el número 113. Ese número significa el número de recluta qué es.

—No te dolerá—le dice la enfermera de repente, quizá para romper el ambiente—, será breve.

Mikasa no responde, solo asiente al tiempo que lleva su mano a su cuello. Se siente extraño no tener su bufanda roja. En realidad no le gusta que la vean sin ese accesorio.

El pasillo es largo, demasiado, pero también estrecho. Las paredes están pintadas de blanco, lo que da la sensación de mayor espacio. Las lámparas están acomodadas en hileras y apenas y se logra distinguir su luz. Tal vez los focos estén demasiado viejos, o quizá sea solo perspectiva.

—La pobre chica está muy grave de salud, perdió mucha sangre. En realidad es un milagro que hayamos encontrado alguien dispuesto a donarle sangre…

Mikasa no escucha demasiado esa conversación. Ella mejor que nadie sabe que es una donante universal, pero que no puede recibir sangre de alguien más. No pretende decirle a la señorita que su sangre es demasiado extraña de encontrar pues no lo creería.

_Y no quiere pasar por ese mismo proceso una vez más. _

_Ella, no es RH positivo ni negativo, es simplemente nulo. _

Como alguna vez le dijo el Doctor Jeager "tu sangre, Mikasa, es como sangre dorada… es demasiado valiosa, por eso debes guardar el secreto".

Sin embargo, escuchó de casualidad cuando llegaron al Ala Central que una chica de aproximadamente veinte años moriría por una hemorragia.

_—Lo sentimos Teniente Zoe, pero la chica no sobrevivirá a menos que reciba una transfusión sanguínea. _

_—¿Y bien? ¿qué estamos esperando?_

_—Bueno, su tipo de sangre es O negativo. Solo puede recibir sangre de una persona con ese tipo de sangre…_

_—Oh no—Mikasa observó como la que parecía ser la soldado que dirigía a las enfermeras apretaba sus puños—, la mayoría de aquí es A o AB, ¿no es así?—las enfermeras asienten—, esto es terrible…_

_—¿La chica tiene familiares?—una de las enfermeras tocó el hombro de la soldado, una mujer de cabello café y lentes cuadrados—, de ser así…_

_—No sé si tiene, pero tiene un amigo que ha estado cuidándola. _

_—Lo mejor es que le diga la verdad, no le dé ilusiones. _

Mikasa no supo por qué pero algo en el interior de ella se removió en cuanto observó a la mujer, que supuso que era la tal Hanji Zoe, caminar cabizbaja. Se decía que esa soldado había salvado a más de doscientas personas, reclutas de la estación dorada, de ser comidos por un "titán". La leyenda de esa mujer se había esparcido a tal grado, que algunos afirmaban que ella venció sola a la bestia, otros más decían que tuvo que recibir ayuda. Fuese como fuese, Mikasa no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados, así que rompió fila y se alejó de sus amigos ante las miradas de sorpresa que ellos pusieron.

Fue ahí que les explicó a las enfermeras que había escuchado la conversación y que ella podía ser la donante.

_—¿En serio?—los ojos de las enfermeras brillaron—¿qué tipo de sangre eres?_

Si decía la verdad sería peligroso. Así que recordó que el padre de Eren siempre dijo que el tipo O negativo era por excelencia el donante universal, y justamente ese era el tipo de sangre que se requería.

_—Soy O negativo—nunca diría que en realidad su tipo era RH nulo._

Y así fue como la citaron ese mismo día a donar.

Eren no había aceptado esa decisión, le dijo que se pondría en peligro. Una parte de Mikasa le decía que eso era cierto, pero otra parte quería dar vida… así como una vez a ella le dieron esa oportunidad.

—Bien, es aquí—la mujer le señala a Mikasa una silla metálica—, no te dolerá…

Inmediatamente una aguja se clava sobre el brazo de ella. En realidad, Mikasa está acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas así que su rostro luce imperturbable.

—Muchas gracias, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Mikasa Ackerman.

—Bien, gracias a ti la paciente se recuperará. En serio no sabes lo que ha significado.

_"—¿Y qué si analizan tu sangre Mikasa?, ¿ahí que harás?_

_—Eren… las intenciones de ella son buenas, nosotros aunque quisiéramos no podemos donarle a un O negativo. Es un tipo de sangre raro aquí._

_—Pero si ellos descubren que ella es nulo, la someterán a muchas pruebas. Pasará lo que mi padre pronosticó. _

_—No sucederá—le dijo con seguridad—, te lo aseguro."_

Mikasa sale del pasillo, después de haber recibido indicaciones de la enfermera bastante específicas: tomar jugo de naranja y alimentos ricos en hierro. En su mano sostiene un papel expedido por esa mujer. A Mikasa no le importa mucho eso, así que arruga la prescripción, la rompe en pedazos y la tira en el primer bote de basura que ve.

Justo cuando está por cruzar el pasillo, se encuentra con un chico que corre a toda velocidad. Es alto, su cabello es castaño y… nada más. Apenas pasa junto a ella como una ráfaga de viento. Después de él, reconoce a la Teniente Zoe, es la misma mujer que las "leyendas" describían. Distinguiría ese peinado y esos lentes en cualquier lugar.

—¡Espera Jean, espera!

Mikasa no toma importancia a eso, ni tampoco a sus dolores de cabeza que son cada vez más frecuentes.

_Sabe que lo necesita. Sabe que necesita de nuevo de eso… _

Su vista se nubla por instante, antes de caer.

**/ * * */**

—¡Dígame que lo que dijo antes es mentira!—Jean sujeta a Hanji del cuello, en ese momento sus sentimientos lo dominan.

—Jean…me-me estás…

—¡Espere un momento!—la enfermera, aun con su pequeña estatura jala con todas sus fuerzas a Jean para que deje de torturar a Hanji—, ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí?

—Marie—Hanji toma un respiro, recarga su cuerpo contra la pared—, él es amigo de Sasha.

—Uh…—las cejas rubias de la mujer se alzan—, en realidad en este momento estamos preparando a la paciente para una transfusión de sangre.

—¿Qué?—Hanji la mira confundida—, ¿pero no dijeron tú y Carolina que no había donantes?

—Eso fue lo que creímos—Jean la mira cuidadosamente—, de hecho era casi un hecho. Sin embargo poco tiempo después de que usted se retiró llegó una muchacha a decirnos que ella podía donar.

—¿Y qué sucedió?—pregunta él con impaciencia.

—Afortunadamente su grupo es compatible con el de Sasha, fue un milagro si me lo permiten decir, haber encontrado a alguien O negativo aquí.

—¡Yajoo!—grita Hanji enérgica—, ¿escuchaste eso Jean? Sasha puede que viva.

—¿No es una puta broma esto?—sus manos tiemblan, sigue confundido—, díganme que no es un sueño…

_No lo resistiría…_

—Es verdad, tan real como que la chica que donó se llama Mikasa.

Jean da unos pasos hacia atrás, su corazón late deprisa. Seguramente escuchó mal, ¿no?

—Disculpe, ¿cómo dijo que llama la chica?—necesita saber que no escuchó mal, quiere saber si su cabeza aún distingue entre la realidad y los sueños.

—Mikasa Ackerman—repite la enfermera cuyo nombre es Marie Smirnoff, tal y como se lee en su gafete—. Un poco extraña la muchacha a decir verdad, pero gracias a ella Sasha tiene una oportunidad.

—¿Cómo era? ¿Dónde está?

—Uh… ella no tendrá mucho que se fue. Será sencillo que la encuentres, tiene rasgos peculiares, sus ojos son pequeños y rasgados y su cabello es corto de color negro, tal vez hasta la altura de los hombros, su piel es sumamente blanca. Podría decir que es asiática, pero hace mucho que no veo a un asiático en Paradise, ¿no es así Carolina?

—Ah sí, es una chica un tanto diferente.

Jean apenas y puede creerlo. En realidad eso sí que parece ser sacado de un sueño. La Mikasa que conoce solo ha habitado en sus más profundas cavilaciones desde hace 6 años. No puede creer que sea verdad, el hecho de que ella realmente exista.

_Debe ser un sueño. _

**_/ * * */_**

Ve doble, absolutamente todo. Trata de levantarse pero le cuesta trabajo. ¿Cómo es que ha caído? Bueno, se hace a la idea de que en algún punto debió debilitarse a tal grado que se desplomó al suelo. Supone que ha pasado poco tiempo desde que eso ocurrió.

Por instinto, gira su cabeza y se enfrenta con la mirada a un soldado que intenta levantarla. Por el típico uniforme militar, pulcramente limpio. El rostro del sujeto frente a ella es muy peculiar; su frente es ancha y sus ojos son pequeños, de un color que no sabe definir si son verde oscuro o grises.

_Está segura que lo ha visto antes, en algún lugar. _

—Oye tú, ¿qué te sucede?

Pero antes de que él pudiera seguir diciendo algo, Mikasa tuerce ligeramente su brazo y corre por las escaleras.

Levi abre ligeramente los ojos, no es como si nunca le hubieran hecho eso. Sino que la chica reaccionó demasiado rápido, sus reflejos fueron excepcionales y logró aplicarle una llave en un tiempo realmente admirable. Ni siquiera Erwin había hecho eso.

_Él está seguro de que la ha visto antes, en algún lugar. _

—Para ser una mocosa recluta no está mal.

Una de las peores sensaciones es escuchar su propio corazón retumbar, así como el sonido de su respiración. El paso de los años le hicieron aprender a la fuerza que debía controlarse de una forma perfecta.

Desde que cumplió 9 años fue que manejó de forma impecable sus emociones. La única persona que podía turbar sus pensamientos y doblegar sus decisiones era y sería Eren Jeager, pero nadie más. Para Mikasa, Eren es más que un hermano adoptivo, es su salvador. Sin él, posiblemente estuviera muerta o sería una esclava. A veces recuerda su pasado y se estremece, es casi imposible no recordar ese día de hace once años.

De hecho, ahora que no puede sostenerse y ve con dificultad las cosas puede transportarse a ese día y a ese momento, el cual marcó un antes y un después en su vida.

Quiere ser libre. Quiere sentir de nuevo esa luz y ver el mundo como antes lo solía hacer. Pero esos días están cada vez más alejados.

Toca la pared con la palma de sus manos, realmente se está moviendo por mera inercia. Si ella fuera otra persona gritaría por ayuda, pero no es así. Sabe que puede y que esa sensación será momentánea.

Así que le exige a sus pies que se arrastren a través del pasillo. Le pide a sus manos que no la abandonen y que sigan tocando la pared del pasillo para guiarse.

Es entonces que observa la puerta de la habitación en donde provisionalmente están Eren y Armin. Alcanza a observarlos, están sentados en la cama mirando hacia la pared de enfrente, se les ve aburridos. Pero en cuanto la observan de pie en el umbral de la puerta se abalanzan hacia ella.

—¡Mikasa!—Armin la sujeta con un poco de dificultad y la mira preocupado, vista de esa manera ella se ve indefensa—¿Qué te sucedió?

Ella enfoca su vista sobre la mesa de madera y se acerca a tientas, necesita esa bufanda. No quiere que nadie mire su cuello. Puede jurar que debe verse fatal. No es que le importe su apariencia física, sino que le avergüenzan las marcas que su cuello alberga.

—Espera—Eren se coloca frente a ella impidiéndole el paso—, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Necesito…—los ojos de Mikasa le revelan a Eren su verdadera necesidad—, la bufanda.

—¿Tienes frío, no? —Pregunta lo obvio, al tiempo que le coloca la prenda alrededor de su cuello—no traje muchas de esas con nosotros, sería peligroso.

—Las necesito… —los puños de ella se aprietan y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, muy cerca de su rostro—por favor, Eren.

Armin la ve con pena. En realidad, son contadísimas las ocasiones en las que Mikasa pide algo de esa manera. Ella no es de las personas que pidan las cosas, sino que las consiguen por su cuenta. Pero basta con ver su estado y darse cuenta de que no está bien, llegando a tal grado de pedirle las píldoras a Eren como si ella fuera una adicta.

—No creo que sea una opción viable—con base a lo que ve en ella, Armin cree que lo mejor es que no tome ninguna dosis—considéralo Eren.

—Te dije que era una pésima idea donar sangre, Mikasa—Eren toma su mano y la conduce a la cama para que se recueste—, esto sucede cada que pierdes tanta sangre, sabes que te hace mal.

—Al menos la salvé—responde, sin muchos ánimos—si no me das esa píldora… no es como que me suceda nada de cualquier modo.

Mikasa se levanta abruptamente de la cama sintiendo como todo a su alrededor se torna confuso y distorsionado. Debe mantener el control. No debe pensar en otras cosas. No es la primera vez que le sucede ni tampoco será la última.

_Debe controlarse. Control. _

—Si alguien descubre su condición será muy malo—Armin toca su rostro con sus manos para esconder las lágrimas de desespero—, si nos quedábamos allá hubiésemos muerto, pero si estamos aquí…

_No puede soportarlo._

_No quiere que lo mismo suceda. No de nuevo_.

—Armin, enfócate—Eren se dirige hacia la puerta y resopla—tenemos que ir afuera y presentarnos para que nos den informes de lo que va a suceder. Creo que todos tenemos un objetivo ¿no?

Armin y Mikasa asienten.

—Ten… —Eren abre un dije que porta como collar, escondido debajo de su playera, y de ahí toma una píldora minúscula, más pequeña que la mitad de la yema del dedo meñique. Se acerca a Mikasa y abre la palma de su mano, ella le agradece en silencio—, sólo quedan cinco.

A falta de agua, Mikasa muerde la píldora y la pasa por su lengua para que los sólidos se combinen con la saliva. Su boca le sabe amarga. Es un sabor que no le agrada pero que tampoco le disgusta. Sólo lo acepta.

A los pocos minutos, su cuerpo y su mente vuelven en sí. De nuevo puede verlo todo con claridad. Ya no se siente inmersa en una realidad diferente. Es consciente de todo lo que dice o hace.

Tan así que se percata que hay muchísimas personas. Cuenta al menos unos quinientos. Todos son jóvenes, de entre 17 a 25 años. Se les ve con rostros confusos y deprimidos.

—Parece ser que habrá un aviso a las doce—Eren saca su celular, pero se golpea mentalmente por recordar que ya no tiene batería —supongo que será pronto.

Armin le confirma, ya que él desde siempre ha usado un reloj de manecillas en su muñeca.

—Faltan 15 minutos —dice.

—Solo espero que no digan alguna mentira o ridiculez. Tenemos que demostrar que podemos contra ellos.

—Pero Eren… —Armin con señas le dice que no haga demasiado ruido—, no podemos echar al gobierno de cabeza—el rostro de Eren se descompone al escuchar a su amigo hablar así—no de momento. Nadie nos creería y perderíamos nuestro lugar aquí.

—Oh claro, como si eso me importara—los ojos verdes de él se encienden de coraje—solo quiero hacerles pasar lo mismo que le hicieron a la gente de nuestro Distrito. Esos malditos perros…

—Ya basta—Mikasa sujeta el hombro de Eren con fuerza, él le responde con una mueca de dolor—, no vale la pena que evidencies tus movimientos a la primera oportunidad. Armin tiene toda la razón.

—Gra-Gracias Mikasa.

Ellos se complementan bien, mientras Eren es impulsivo y con un gran deber de la justicia, Armin tiene la mente más aguda de los tres y Mikasa la fuerza física y mental que ellos a veces requieren.

—Oye Mikasa—Armin la sujeta de la espalda baja, ella voltea a verlo—¿cómo te sientes?

—Ya hizo efecto—ella sabe perfectamente a donde va encaminada la pregunta de él—no te preocupes.

Armin sabe que Eren no expresa esas simples preguntas por remordimiento. O tal vez porque no quiere sentirse culpable. En realidad, lo que piensa Mikasa acerca de su estado es una completa incógnita para los dos. Ella siempre se ha caracterizado por ser muy dura y recelosa con sus propios pensamientos. Rara vez expresa una opinión o lo que siente. Ella podría estar muriendo y no lo diría abiertamente.

A veces, Armin quisiera que la antigua Mikasa volviera. Pero sabe que eso es básicamente imposible. Así que el recuerdo de esa niña de cabello largo con ojos brillantes solo vive en sus recuerdos.

Y es que, ni siquiera pudo protegerla.

Ni aun cuando tuvo una segunda oportunidad.

_Ni siquiera en esa realidad. _

—¿En qué piensas?—pregunta Mikasa al notarlo tan serio—si acaso es sobre cómo me siento ya te dije que estoy bien.

—No, bueno sí es sobre eso—admite—me preocupa que te pongas mal enfrente de todas estas personas.

—Sé mantenerme en apariencias.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que me importas Mikasa.

Ella esconde su rostro en su bufanda.

Cualquier persona podría pensar que a ella no le importó esa muestra de atención. Pero Armin ya la conoce desde hace mucho, exactamente desde hace 13 años y sabe que cuando ella hace eso es que se sonroja.

No dice nada, solo le sonríe.

Poco a poco los minutos transcurren entre silencios y comentarios esporádicos de alguno de los tres.

—Reclutas…

Al podio llega un soldado de gran estatura y ancha espalda. Su cabello es rubio y sus ojos son de azul claro. Quizá lo que más lo caracteriza son sus cejas pobladas. Armin sabe de quién se trata…

_Erwin Smith. _

—Tiempos nuevos han llegado, es por ello que necesitamos de todos y cada uno de ustedes. Para conseguir resultados, se debe luchar y para hacerlo, debemos entregar nuestros corazones.

Las personas ahí presentes miran al Comandante Erwin como una especie de modelo a seguir. Los ojos de los demás reclutas brillan de la emoción. Armin puede verlos y siente un poco de nostalgia…

_"—¡Entreguen sus corazones a la humanidad mis soldados! ¡Con ira mis soldados! ¡Griten, mis soldados!"_

—Entregar nuestros corazones—Eren rueda sus ojos—, como si eso fuera a regresarnos la vida de todos los que murieron.

—Eren, es una manera simbólica de inspirar ánimos—dice Armin en un cuchicheo—le daremos un significado a las vidas de aquellas personas que partieron.

Las personas rinden ovaciones al discurso de Erwin Smith, algunos incluso están totalmente convencidos de seguirlo a donde quiera que él vaya. Armin reconoce que ese General es un líder nato, incluso en ese mundo.

—¡Los reclutas que estén marcados hasta el número 500, irán al Castillo de Grin! ¡Reclutas del 501 a 1000 al Castillo Fay!

Alrededor de la capital, existen cinco castillos. En realidad fueron ocupados por los antiguos Presidentes, pero debido a la contingencia, el gobierno decidió emplearlos como centro de reclutamiento.

—Estaremos juntos—Armin sonríe—, eso es bueno.

Eren asiente, con el rostro más relajado que ha tenido en varios días. Esa expresión no pasa desapercibida para Mikasa, quién se acerca a él.

—¿Cómo te sientes Eren?—ella lo toma del brazo e intenta que él le dirija la palabra, pero es inútil pues Eren decide alejarse.

Armin ve la escena con tristeza. En ese mundo, todo es diferente de cierta manera. Si el pudiese hacer algo para que Mikasa no sufriera, lo haría. Pero él no es quién para intervenir en esa nueva realidad.

—Oye Mika—raras veces la llama así, en primera porque sabe que a ella no le gusta mucho los diminutivos—, ¿y conociste a la chica que salvaste…?

—¿Uh?—Mikasa se encuentra con los ojos azules de Armin, él le está sonriendo. Sabe que planea algo—. No, pero mencionaron su nombre.

—¿Y quién era?—no es como que a Armin le importe, pero al menos quiere distraer un poco a Mikasa. Pasos más adelante, Eren camina mientras que ellos lo siguen.

—Sasha, creo, pero no indagué más.

Armin siente una opresión en su pecho.

_"¿Este es el poder de la Coordenada…?"_


	13. Después de una realidad

**XII. Después de una realidad**

Jean mira a los demás de forma inexpresiva. Sus ánimos han decaído en esos días por varias razones; la primera, es que Sasha y Nicolo aún siguen en observación y a él lo obligaron a presentarse como recluta en el Castillo Grin. Ciertamente no quiere estar ahí por miedo a lo que le pueda suceder a Sasha y desde luego que a Nicolo, pero no tuvo otra opción. En realidad se siente afortunado de que Hanji Zoe le haya prometido que personalmente se encargaría de darle todas las noticias referentes a la salud de sus amigos.

El segundo motivo es que no ha soñado absolutamente nada. Después de haber tenido tanta actividad con sus sueños, de la nada estos se esfumaron. Eso no le gusta para nada, es como haber dejado inconclusa una serie en la parte más triste. Le frustra.

—¿J-Jean?

Él voltea hacia donde proviene la voz y se encuentra con un rostro familiar. Inmediatamente se alegra un poco, al menos ya no se siente tan solo.

—Hey, Marco, ¡qué bueno verte aquí!

La última vez que lo vio, fue en ese fatídico día en el centro comercial.

—¡Y qué lo digas! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te sucedió?—Marco se sienta sobre el colchón de la cama, como si fuesen viejos amigos.

A decir verdad, Jean siente que lo conoce desde hace mucho. A pesar de que en la realidad solo ha cruzado palabra con él en pocas ocasiones principalmente en la Universidad. No sabe por qué, pero cada que ve a Marco una tristeza profunda lo invade. Curiosamente nunca ha soñado con él, así que no sabe a qué se debe eso.

—Fui rescatado en Linz de ser tragado por un Titán—suspira, sin muchos ánimos—, ¿y tú?

Pero para Marco aquella declaración fue impresionante.

—¿Eres de los sobrevivientes de Linz?—Jean alza sus cejas curioso—, ¡wow! Pensé que era una historia creada por los reclutas pero ya veo que no. Se dice que la Teniente Hanji Zoe los salvó, hay muchas historias acerca de ello. ¿Es verdad eso?

—Bueno, sin ella ciertamente no tendría mi culo en esta cama.

—Ya lo creo Jean.

Más y más reclutas van llegando a ese gran dormitorio donde hay camas dispuestas en literas. La mayoría pasa de largo, y otros más comienzan a sentarse en el suelo o encima del colchón. Jean los observa de reojo mientras presta atención a la narración de Marco acerca de cómo sobrevivió.

Los minutos transcurren, pero es en ese momento que la observa. Sus ojos se abren más y deja de escuchar a Marco por completo.

Ella entra detrás de dos chicos; uno de baja estatura de cabellera rubia y otro alto de cabello café oscuro. Jean los reconoce a los tres y no sabe si asustarse por ello o solo pensar que es una mera coincidencia.

Mikasa Ackerman. Armin Arlet y Eren Jaeger.

El cabello de ella le llega apenas al hombro, o puede que sea más corto. Su rostro es blanco tal y como él lo recuerda en sus sueños. Su caminar es exactamente el mismo, el tamaño de su cuerpo, sus manos… se estremece de pensar que ella realmente existe y que no se trató de un simple sueño.

—Oye Jean, ¿estás bien?—pregunta Marco en voz baja.

—Sí, sí, claro.

Lo cierto es que no presta atención a lo que su amigo le cuenta. Está demasiado ofuscado por la presencia de Mikasa. Por mucho tiempo creyó que sus sueños eran solo eso, sueños. Sin embargo ante él estaba la clara prueba de que no era del todo cierto.

—¿Y tú que haces?—camas más adelante un chico rubio se levanta y apunta a Mikasa con su dedo índice—, este es dormitorio de hombres.

Detrás de esa persona, un chico lo sostiene como pidiéndole en un ruego silencioso que no se meta en problemas. Jean por su parte aprieta sus puños y dirige su vista para identificar a esa persona. Sinceramente le es familiar, pero no sabe de dónde.

El silencio impera en la habitación. A Mikasa poco le importa la acusación de ese chico y se dirige a acompañar a sus amigos a buscar un lugar para ellos.

—Esta es la habitación de hombres, bonita—el chico ahora la confronta directamente. Se sitúa frente a ella para sorpresa de los demás observadores—, ¡largo!

Y entonces, la gota que derrama el vaso.

La empuja.

_Armin abre la boca sorprendido. No puede ser, ¿acaso él…?_

—¿¡Oye qué te sucede!?—Jean se acerca al sujeto y lo toma de los hombros—, ten más respeto.

—¿Y tú quién eres para decirme a mí algo, cara de caballo?

Oh, definitivamente el sujeto no debió de haber dicho eso.

Jean lo golpea en la mejilla y eso calienta los ánimos de los demás reclutas quiénes comienzan a formar dos bandos: los que apoyan al chico que empujó a Mikasa y los que secundan a Jean.

—Deja a Mikasa—Eren aparece en escena plantándole un segundo golpe al iniciador de esa pelea—, ella es mi amiga y con ella no te vas a meter pedazo de basura.

—Eren…—los ojos de Mikasa se agrandan prediciendo que las cosas no van a terminar muy bien.

—Esperen todos, tranquilos—Armin trata de mediar entre ambos bandos pero lo ignoran—. ¡Por favor!

—¡Es cierto! ¿Qué hace una chica aquí?

—¡Sólo vino a acompañarnos, pedazo de idiota!

—¿Es tu novia o tu mami?

Mikasa no soporta la situación y harta de esa estúpida pelea —que ciertamente para ella carece de sentido— se acerca al sujeto que inicialmente la empujó.

—Lo que sea de él no debe importarte, estúpido—lo mira directamente a los ojos y lo sujeta de su camisa para finalmente plantarle un golpe en el estómago—. Te trato como me tratas, así de sencillo.

Para Eren y Armin no fue ninguna novedad que Mikasa hiciera eso. Ellos la conocen y saben que cuando algo la saca de sus cabales tiende a ser explosiva. Si ellos tuvieran que pelear, definitivamente ella ganaría y por mucho; para la propia envidia de Eren.

Jean alza las cejas impresionado. A Mikasa no la costó ni un poco levantar al tipo y mucho menos darle semejante golpe. De solo ver la cara de ese pobre hombre le dio dolor en su estómago.

—¿Qué? ¿nunca han mirado a una mujer o qué?—Mikasa encara a todos los presentes—. Sé perfectamente que esta es la habitación de hombres, carajo.

Y dicho eso, ella se va. Detrás de ella Armin la sigue un tanto asustado, arrastrando los pies y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—Demonios, ¿en serio ella es una mujer? Se ve que es ruda.

Así comenzaron a murmurar acerca de Mikasa, para todos fue claro que ella poseía fuerza bruta y buen manejo de su cuerpo.

—Oye—Marco se acerca a Jean y le habla en voz bajita—, ¿la conoces?

—¿A quién?—él se hace el desentendido, sabe perfectamente a quién se refiere.

—A ella, a… ¿Mikasa? O algo así se llama según dijo el chico castaño.

—No, no la conozco—pero esa aseveración es demasiado dolorosa para Jean, claro que la conoce. Está seguro de ello. Pero no en su actual vida.

Para Marco no pasa desapercibido el rostro decaído de Jean, ni tampoco la mueca que forman sus labios al terminar de responderle.

—Fue valiente de tu parte defenderla. Espero que de ahora en más no la molesten. En lo personal no me gustaría que me diera uno de esos golpes.

—Ella es fuerte Marco, no será sencillo que la dobleguen.

**/ * * */**

Armin observa a Mikasa de reojo mientras que en su cabeza trata de armar el rompecabezas. Definitivamente el chico que dio la cara por Mikasa lo conoce, no hay ninguna duda de ello. Pero lo que inquieta a Armin no es precisamente eso, sino el hecho de que Jean parecía conocerla.

Le da alegría, por supuesto. Aunque no entiende cómo es posible que alguien más recuerde su pasado. A él le costó mucho entenderlo, sin embargo eventualmente logró hilar un poco de lo sucedido.

—Armin—Mikasa se detiene y lo mira con cierta duda en sus ojos—, ¿qué debería hacer?

—No hiciste mal, solo te defendiste—aunque él sabe que la pregunta de ella no va encaminada a esa dirección.

—No es sobre eso, sino sobre el chico que me defendió.

_Jean, por supuesto._

—Fue muy valiente de su parte, eso es cierto.

Armin lo reconoce, él en cambio siempre ha sido más del tipo que interviene con palabras y trata de encontrar la solución negociando. Eren en cambio es más del tipo impulsivo, al igual que Mikasa.

—Lo sé, fue agradable ese gesto—dice Mikasa—. No sé si agradecerle, ¿debería?

—Puede ser una buena oportunidad de hacer aliados en este lugar—y desde luego que Jean es una persona de confiar, Armin lo sabe—. Solo dile gracias, eso demostrará tu valor como persona Mika.

—Sí, supongo—ella baja la mirada y abre el picaporte de la puerta, sobre la madera hay un cartel que señala que es el dormitorio de mujeres—. Aquí nos despedimos.

—Cualquier cosa estaremos en contacto, no olvides que puedes contar con Eren y conmigo—Armin se acerca a ella y le da un pequeño abrazo, además de susurrarle algunas palabras—. Si sientes los efectos secundarios ya sabes qué hacer.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes.

Una vez que la puerta se cierra Mikasa se enfrenta a una nueva realidad, una que no se le antoja para nada atractiva. Frente a ella hay muchas chicas que ya han tomado lugar en las literas.

Mientras camina, Mikasa siente los ojos de las demás posarse sobre ella. No las culpa, está acostumbrada a ello desde que se acostumbró a la sociedad. Sus rasgos delatan su procedencia y su origen; sus ojos rasgados y cabello oscuro aunado a su blanca piel la hacen la diana perfecta para las miradas extrañas y cuchicheos acerca de sus atípicos rasgos en Paradise.

Para su propia pena, parece que no hay lugares disponibles. Con la mirada trata de encontrar un lugar, no le importa dónde pero solo quiere descansar y reposar su cuerpo sobre un colchón. Entonces, a la lejanía halla un sitio en donde una chica rubia dispone de la cama de arriba de la litera.

Una vez que se acerca, deja su mochila con pertenencias en el suelo. Ella no es adepta a iniciar conversaciones, le cuesta bastante. Así que con dificultad trata de verse natural.

—Ocuparé este lugar—dice a secas. Para su propia sorpresa, la chica de la litera de arriba no dice nada. Solo alza los hombros con desinterés—. Gusto en conocerte.

—Igual.

Al menos no tuvo que articular más palabras, piensa para sí misma mientras que se deja caer sobre el colchón duro.

Así pasaron los minutos sin interrupciones de nadie. Mikasa está por cerrar los ojos cuando de repente su relajación se ve abruptamente detenida por un sujeto que entró aporreando la puerta.

Las chicas del dormitorio sueltan gritos de pena acusando al soldado de entrometido. Él poco caso les hace. Detrás de él ingresan otros dos soldados más, de los cuales Mikasa reconoce a la mujer; Hanji Zoe.

—Mikasa Ackerman, venga aquí inmediatamente—el soldado rubio la llama con voz ronca. Es demasiado alto, quizá el hombre más alto que ella haya visto en su vida.

Mikasa no tarda en levantarse, dando un suspiro de quejido. Realmente quiere descansar después de horas sin parar. Es evidente que todas las personas ahora la miran, mientras arrastra sus pies y su cuerpo hacia donde el soldado la ha llamado.

—Es ella—susurra la Teniente Hanji al soldado que está junto a ella—. Él es Mike Zacharius y él es Moblit Berner—presenta Hanji con naturalidad—, ven con nosotros Mikasa.

—La tratas con demasiada condensendecia—murmura Mike por lo bajo, el hombre es rubio con una barba casi inexistente.

Mikasa alza sus cejas confundida al tiempo que Mike la toma por los hombros y la jala hacia la entrada, para sorpresa de todos los espectadores en esa habitación.

—¿A dónde me llevan?—pregunta con tono frío.

—Tiene cierto parecido al enano ahora que lo noto—dice Hanji mientras desordena el cabello de Mikasa—. Mismo apellido y aparentemente el mismo humor, ¿serán familiares?

—Hanji…

—Teniente, no debería decir esas cosas sin saber antes—sugiere Moblit con lista de pendientes en mano—. Ahora ir por los reclutas Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirstein y Armin Arlet.

—¿Por qué?—Mikasa se detiene y se forza a no moverse, para inquietud de Mike quién se sorprende de la fuerza que ella tiene para seguir estoica.

—Golpearon a un recluta nuevo—explica Moblit brevemente—. Serán castigados por desobediencia, no se pueden permitir actos así aquí. Es una pena que sea apenas su primer día en este sitio.

—Él me empujó—Mikasa trata de defenderse—.En dado caso, la única culpable aquí soy yo y él. Él por empujarme sin previo aviso y yo por meterme al dormitorio de hombres, incluso si solo era para acompañar a mis amigos.

—Aquí no buscamos culpables señorita—Mike dice la última palabra silabeando en su pronunciación—. Ustedes serán castigados y punto. Esto no está a discusión.

—Pero Eren ni Armin tienen la culpa—dice nuevamente—, tampoco Jean.

Es extraño para ella pronunciar el último nombre. Quiere creer que es el chico que la defendió inicialmente.

—Dije que no está a discusión—repite Mike con leve molestia.

—¡Armin ni siquiera intervino!—para Mikasa la situación es por demás frustrante. Armar tanto alboroto por nada.

Internamente sabe que podría golpear al soldado que la está sujetando por los hombros sin problemas a pesar de su gran estatura. Pero debe reconocer que tiene cierto miedo sobre lo que pueda pasar si lo hace. No quiere causar problemas a sus amigos y teme que su acto de insubordinación en contra de Mike Zacharius provoque un desastre todavía peor.

Hanji coloca unas esposas sobre las manos de Mikasa y las dos esperan afuera de la habitación de los hombres. No pasa mucho para que se escuche el alboroto que Eren arma.

—¡Este sujeto empujó a mi amiga solo por entrar a esta habitación!—señala—, ¡es injusto!

—¿Quién dijo que la vida es justa, mocoso?

Entonces Mikasa se detiene a mirarlo mejor; sus ojos están ligeramente rasgados, solo un poco. Su iris es de color miel, al igual que su cabello. Sobre su mentón se forma de a poco una barba. De facciones rudas y cuerpo formado. ¿En serio ella empujó a ese hombre? Vaya que se sorprende.

—Dejen de pelear, maldita sea—es entonces que Jean interviene—. Entre más hablen más nos van a joder.

—Secundo eso—dice Armin en voz bajita, tan así que solo Mikasa logra notarlo.

—Qué remedio…—Mike lleva su mano a su rostro y se da un masaje casi imaginario—, tú, tú y tú vengan conmigo. Los demás, con Hanji y Moblit.

Los señalados son Mikasa, Eren y el chico que inició todo el alboroto. Los tres suspiran cansados y se dejan conducir por el soldado Mike Zacharius.

—¿A dónde los llevan?—Jean observa a Mikasa a la lejanía inquieto. Él desearía ser el que fuera con ella y no el chico rubio que la empujó—, ¿no cree que es peligroso que junten a Mikasa con ese tipo? ¡Él la lastimó!

—Mike es del tipo de personas que piensa que entre más cerca estés del enemigo mejor—agrega Hanji—. Ustedes dos, andando.

Armin mira a Jean y viceversa. Los dos piensan exactamente lo mismo.

_"Yo te conozco, ¿verdad?"_


	14. Pasado en presente

**XIII. Pasado en presente**

Tanto Jean como Armin son encerrados en una pequeña celda que tal vez en antaño recluyó a bandidos viles o matones de pueblos. No sería de sorprenderse dado que todo ese lugar alguna vez fue un castillo.

Al inicio ninguno de los dos dice algo. Quizá por inseguridad, pena o incertidumbre. Pero al final de cuentas Jean es quién rompe el silencio. En su garganta se forma un nudo que quiere ser desatado y no puede evitarlo. Su cabeza está en un vaivén que no se detiene.

—Disculpa, ¿eres Armin Arlet, verdad?

El aludido alza las cejas un poco —o quizá muy— sorprendido.

—Uh, sí. Soy yo, ¿y tú eres Jean Kirstein?

Jean no mide sus palabras y habla casi al instante en el que Armin termina de preguntar.

—¡Lo sabía! Tú me conoces, ¿no? Porque yo a ti creo conocerte.

Armin mira hacia la pared. No está listo para la conversación que está por surgir, en realidad… nunca pensó que conocería a alguien que aún tuviera recuerdos. Pero al parecer todo estaba conectado, las casualidades no existen y ahora refuerza más esa idea.

—Veo que a ti también te ocurre…—dice Armin. —¿Puedo?—cuestiona, haciendo referencia a si debe o no sentarse a su lado. Jean asiente en silencio.

—¿A qué se debe esta repentina seriedad?—Jean cruza sus brazos. Él se pone también serio—, ¿qué se supone que me pasa a mí también según tú?

Se produce un silencio.

Armin suspira.

—Ambos lo sabemos, Jean. Sé que lo sabes. Sé que has estado en esos sueños—Abre sus ojos con sorpresa, sin embargo Armin no ve esa expresión—. Cuando era niño, soñaba con Eren y Mikasa. Yo ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran ellos pero los veía. Se sentía tan real. Jugar con ellos, el que Mikasa me defendiera de los chicos de ese mundo de sueños. Que Eren estuviera a mi lado. Soñaba con ese mundo y al despertar era solo yo, Armin Arlet, el chico raro de la escuela. Pero todo cambió después… el día que los conocí.

—¿Quieres decir que los conocías en tus sueños… Pero nunca los habías visto en la vida real?

—Así es. Yo soñaba con ellos pero también me veía a mí mismo como un adolescente. Podía… o mejor dicho, aún puedo ver a personas con las que nunca he cruzado palabra. En los sueños me son tan familiares. Realmente se siente como estar viviendo otra vida. Es tan real. El dolor, la alegría y la tristeza. A veces me confundo con mis memorias de mis sueños y creo que son verdad. No sé realmente que hacer.

Jean se siente terriblemente identificado con esas palabras. Es como escuchar sus pensamientos internos. En definitiva, Armin lo entiende.

—Y tu silencio solo me confirma mis sospechas. Tú también has tenido estos sueños. No hay necesidad de que lo ocultes

—Me sucedió a los catorce—explica Jean—. Ella siempre aparecía en mis sueños, o mejor dicho, aparece. Siempre está en mi mente. Me aferré a que solo conocía su rostro pero en un sueño se me fue revelado su nombre—Armin escucha atento, sin embargo lo que dice Jean a continuación lo deja intranquilo—. Mikasa. Siempre se ha tratado de ella. Cada noche, en cada siesta… la veo. Me pregunto el motivo y nunca lo encuentro. No me malinterpretes, al igual que tú, también he visto personas que al menos parece ser que el Jean de los sueños conoce. Rostros y nombres desconocidos. Situaciones diferentes.

—Jean…

—¿Sí?

—Creo que estos sueños no son una casualidad. Esto… es como si fuera un mundo paralelo.

—¿Mundo paralelo?

—No estoy muy seguro en realidad. No tengo pruebas. Pero todo apunta a que así es.

_L__a idea de que en otro mundo, en otro lugar, en el mismo espacio exista Mikasa…._

_… esa idea le parece tan maravillosa pero a la vez tan terrorífica._

—Pero si son mundos paralelos…—Jean suspira pesado al tiempo que cierra los ojos—, ¿por qué en este mundo aún viven ciertas personas?

Armin lo sabe. Sabe que Jean no quiere mencionar nombres. Pero esos nombres están en el aire, flotando.

Sasha Blouse.

Connie Springer.

Bertholdt Hoover.

Reiner Braun.

Annie Leonhart.

Marco Bolt.

Levi Ackerman.

Erwin Smith.

Mike Zacharius.

Moblit Berner.

Gabi Braun.

Falco Colt.

Pieck.

Ymir.

Historia Reiss.

Nicolo.

Mikasa Ackerman y…

Eren Jeager.

Armin se permite llorar por aquellas personas a las que ha tenido que decirles adiós en el mundo de los sueños. A aquellas personas a las que vio morir. Camaradas, amigos, casi hermanos. Lleva sus manos a su rostro y comienza a temblar.

No es fácil. No es fácil tener que ver a esas personas directamente a la cara cuando en sus sueños ellos ya figuran como muertos.

Jean entiende el sentimiento. Es por eso que la idea de un mundo paralelo se le antoja tan hermosa como a la vez tan terrible.

En un mundo paralelo Mikasa ha muerto. Pero en el mundo en el que viven ella está viva.

En un mundo paralelo, tanto Sasha como Connie perecieron. Ella, asesinada por Gabi Braun. Él, muerto por la batalla en Shiganshina.

—Muchas cosas son ridículamente semejantes—Jean se limpia una lagrima que ha salido de su antebrazo—, estúpidamente similares. Me pregunto si será cuestión de tiempo como para que todas esas terribles cosas que pasaron en los sueños se cumplan. ¿Morirán? ¿De verdad así termina todo?

Armin aprieta sus puños.

—Estos son los caminos invisibles de Ymir.

Jean alza sus cejas confundido.

—De algún modo ella nos concedió una segunda oportunidad en un mundo paralelo. No podemos cambiar ya nada de lo que haya pasado entre Paradise y Mare, no somos capaces de evitar esas muertes. Eso ya sucedió en ese mundo, es caso aparte. Pero lo que sí podemos hacer es procurar que esta realidad sea menos cruel.

—Espera…—Jean recibe una revelación, es como si una escena se proyectara sobre su cabeza. Ve la situación con claridad—, tú no moriste en Shiganshina, ¿verdad? Es decir, cuando Eren realizó el despertar.

Armin niega. Él no murió ahí, de eso está seguro.

—Yo tampoco morí en Shiganshina. Pero Connie, Nicolo, la familia Blouse y Mikasa sí—duele pronunciar los nombres, de verdad que sí—. ¿Quién más murió Armin?

—Cientos de personas, la ciudad quedó atestada de cuerpos Jean—Armin hunde su cabeza contra sus piernas, sus manos tiemblan—. Fue una carnicería.

—Armin, creo que lo entiendo. Los caminos invisibles hicieron efecto en las personas que no perecimos en ese lugar… en donde todo inició.

—¿Ah?—Armin ladea la cabeza, aturdido por la revelación—. Ahora que lo pienso… Hanji no murió ahí tampoco, ni el capitán Levi.

—¿Puede que ellos recuerden algo?—Jean se levanta apresuradamente y comienza a caminar en círculos—. Demonios, puede que ellos tengan alguna visión. Esto es hilarante, no puedo creerlo. ¿Este no es un sueño? ¿Es real?

—Jean, tranquilo—Armin trata de amenguar la carga emocional que su amigo siente en ese momento—. Por…

—¡Estás vivo Armin!—Jean apenas y es consciente de lo que realmente está pasando. Es real. No es su imaginación. Ahora lo entiende perfectamente—, ¡vives!

Lo abraza. El pequeño cuerpo de Armin queda hundido sobre el pecho de Jean, puede escuchar su corazón latir frenético. Sonríe débilmente, apenas y siente su respiración.

—Me estás aplastando—dice trémulo y con pocas fuerzas.

—¡Lo siento! Es que… ¡es real! ¡real! Eso quiere decir que… Sasha, Connie, ¡viven! ¡Estamos vivos Armin!

De no ser por la oscuridad, Armin hubiese podido haber apreciado con claridad el rostro de Jean. Una sonrisa adorna su rostro al tiempo que la adrenalina fluye por sus venas. Para Jean ese momento es único. Todas las dudas y pensamientos negativos se disuelven y se aclaran en un instante. Tanto tiempo tuvo que pasar para finalmente haber renacido y encontrar las respuestas.

No entiende del todo cómo es que funcionan los caminos invisibles, pero de algo está seguro…

_… Hará que valga la pena. _

Armin, por otro lado no está tan satisfecho. No es como que le quiera encontrar el lado negativo a las cosas pero internamente sabe que de no actuar con rapidez podrían cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez, en un bucle infinito. Las posibilidades son amplias y la probabilidad de errar también.

Y él fue testigo del error que provocó la muerte de los padres de Mikasa, once años atrás. De haber actuado diferente se podría haber evitado ese evento.

Sin embargo el panorama tampoco se ofrece tan sencillo. Hay problemas en el mundo, y en concreto en Paradise.

_El enemigo se repite siendo el mismo actor, aunque con escenario y vestuario diferente. _

—Jean, escucha. Debemos ser cautelosos y no bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Aún tengo mis dudas respecto a lo que pueda pasar—Jean lo mira interrogante—. Es decir, no podemos confiar en nadie más este descubrimiento. ¿Lo entiendes, no?

—Ya veo, sí. Supongo que debió ser difícil para ti guardar esto. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

—Eso no importa—_no ahora_—, mejor dime… ¿recuerdas al chico que acaba de meternos en este lío?

Jean quiere pensar que se refiere al tipo que empujó a Mikasa y comenzó a armar el embrollo acerca de que ella ingresó al dormitorio de hombres.

—¿Al tipo alto rubio?—pregunta con duda—, ¿el que empujó a Mikasa?

—Sí. ¿Sabes quién es?

Pero la pregunta de Armin va encaminada a saber hasta donde es capaz de recordar Jean. El chico lleva una de sus manos a su mentón y cierra sus ojos tratando de evocar la procedencia de esa persona, pero al final se ve impedido. No lo recuerda del otro mundo. Aunque…

—Creo que lo vi en esta realidad—Armin alza sus cejas curioso—. Puedo meter las manos al fuego de que lo vi en este mundo o lo que sea.

—¿Pero no lo recuerdas del pasado?

—¿Debería?

—No te preocupes. Es posible que tus memorias aún estén dispersas.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso tú sí sabes quién es él?

—Él es Reiner Braun. Así es como solía llamarse en el pasado. No quiero aturdirte más Jean, solo hay que tener cuidado con él y no confiar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién es él realmente?—en serio sabe que lo ha visto de algún sitio, pero su cerebro le está jugando una mala pasada—, ¿cuidarnos de él y no confiar? ¿es un enemigo?

—No te preocupes—Armin toca el hombro de Jean—. De cualquier modo podemos confiar mutuamente para dilucidar esta situación.

Pero en el fondo Armin tiene miedo de lo que pueda suceder. Si acaso Reiner recuerda todo… eso explicaría el motivo por el cual armó un escándalo por Mikasa. Y si acaso aún tiene todas sus memorias podría ser potencialmente peligroso. O tal vez no. Es como tirar una moneda no cargada al aire y esperar un resultado con probabilidad de cincuenta-cincuenta.

_O todo puede salir bien, o todo puede salir mal. _

_**/ * * * /**_

La luz ha llegado por momentos al Castillo de Grin. Erwin aprovecha e ingresa a su computadora personal para revisar los últimos acontecimientos registrados en Shiganshina.

Sinceramente, está agotado. No de forma física, sino mentalmente. Tener que lidiar con los altos mandos y con los Ministerios no ha sido nada sencillo. Él no comparte su mismo punto de vista y no es tan sencillo que tome decisiones por su cuenta, a menos que sea muy discreto.

De hecho siente un pinchazo de incertidumbre y culpabilidad al haber defraudado a su gente de confianza. Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía?

_Mike es su alfil, Levi su torre y Hanji su reina. _

Erwin puede casi jurar a que tratan de desviar su atención a cosas banales, pero él también puede jugar sucio. Es por ello que reservó a sus mejores piezas para el final. Desde luego que le incomodaba tener que soltar de manera tan sencilla a Mike, pero de momento no podía pensar en un mejor plan.

Después de todo no confiaba en el Presidente, mucho menos por lo sucedido apenas unas horas atrás en el Ala Central.

_—La familia Reiss necesita protección, Darius—El Presidente miraba inexpresivo a los presentes, quizá solo un brillo particular se atisbó en su mirada cuando se dirigió al líder Zackly. _

_—¿Qué es lo que desea?_

_—Protejan a mi hija comandante. Es mi única descendencia. _

_Erwin miraba todo eso, entre molesto y con duda. A su lado, su subordinada, fruncía el entrecejo. _

_—Mantén la calma, Hanji—murmuró por lo bajo, de tal manera que solo ella lo escuchó—. No hagas nada imprudente. _

_Y contra todo pronóstico, ella obedeció. _

_—Smith—Darius Zackly se levantó de su asiento y dirigió su mirada hacia él—. Manda a tus hombres de confianza a Shiganshina, es imperativo proteger a la hija del Presidente. _

_Pronto las mriadas de confusión no se hicieron de esperar. Hanji Zoe iba a decir algo pero Erwin colocó su mano sobre su hombro y la apretó fuertemente. Hanji entendió esa clave y no tuvo más remedio que silenciarse. _

_—¿Y qué hay de los civiles que aún se encuentran en la ciudad?_

_Rod Reiss lo miró de soslayo, casi le pareció a Erwin ver una sonrisa plasmada en aquel rostro apático. Pero al final pudo ser una mera alucinación. _

_—No podemos salvar a tantos con tan poco. _


	15. Los grandes autores se equivocan

**XIV. Los grandes autores se equivocan**

—Hanji—Moblit la intercepta en el pasillo, el rostro de ella denota molestia y cansancio—, todo estará bien.

—¡No!—ella frunce su entrecejo—, no entiendo cómo es que Erwin puede prestarse a estas cosas…—de solo recordarlo le da coraje—, literalmente tendremos que proteger de ahora en adelante a la hija del Presidente mientras que el escuadrón de Mike se marcha a Shiganshina a por ella. Nuestro deber debería estar con los ciudadanos y salvaguardarlos a ellos, no a una chica adolescente.

—Lo sé, entiendo a lo que te refieres—Moblit toca el hombro de ella en señal de apoyo, por inercia Hanji voltea a mirarlo—es más que obvio que Erwin no está de acuerdo, pero al estar Darius ahí no es como que pueda decirle algo.

—Y un carajo… —se quita los anteojos y recarga su espalda sobre la pared, suspira cansada—, quiero volver a los días normales Moblit.

—Es cierto, supongo que debí invitarte a un café cuando todo era tranquilo—dice de repente tratando de que su voz suene como a un murmullo pero Hanji puede escucharlo claramente—¡oh! No me lo tomes a mal Hanji yo…

—Me hubiese gustado tomar más fotografías, haber viajado más. Ahora lo único que hago es formularme teorías acerca de los titanes y lo que ha ocurrido últimamente.

—Sí...

Hanji no nota el sonrojo de Moblit, ni tampoco la vergüenza que se carga en su rostro.

—Es cierto que no podremos tomar un café en una cafetería común—Moblit retoma el tema—pero quizá, ¿te gustaría tomar una taza de café aquí en el cuartel conmigo?

Los ojos de ella buscan a los de Moblit, puede ver en ese momento que está algo nervioso. Las palabras que le dijo sonaron trémulas, como si tuviera duda de decirlas. Pero Hanji no sabe que eso se debe a que él tiene sentimientos por ella. Ni tampoco sospecha que cada que él la ve o habla con ella su corazón se derrite un poco.

—¡Pero claro que sí Moblit! Podemos tomar café, aunque creo no sabe tan bueno ya, pero no importa si estamos juntos.

De los labios de Moblit sale una respuesta rápida que es interrumpida por Levi, quien toma a Hanji de los hombros.

—Uh, ¿Levi?

—Además de ciega eres sorda—dice él—, ¿qué no escuchaste que te estuve hablando?

Hanji alza sus cejas. ¿En serio Levi le estaba hablando?

—Lo lamento, la Teniente Zoe no prestó atención porque estaba hablando conmigo.

A Moblit le molesta internamente cuando Levi trata así a Hanji, como si ella fuese una estúpida. Entiende que el sub teniente Levi tiene su humor y que él nunca ha sido un hombre de palabras amables, pero incluso así no acepta ese comportamiento y menos cuando se refiere así a Hanji.

No sabe cómo inició, ni en qué momento surgió una especie de rivalidad por la atención de Hanji. Todo había sido normal en antaño, Moblit siempre al lado de ella como su mano derecha y Levi en sus propios asuntos.

_¿Pero en qué momento todo había cambiado?_

Ahora Levi lo mira con una expresión de pocos amigos, mientras que Hanji siente la extraña atmosfera surgir entre ellos. Atmosfera que no sabe interpretar del todo.

—Oh, vamos enano—responde ella—, estaba ocupada con Moblit, ¿qué me decías?

—Erwin nos espera—le da la espalda, pero antes de marcharse por completo agrega—, ahora.

—¿Qué mosca le picó al enano?—Hanji frunce su ceño—, ¿viste su cara de diarrea?—Moblit asiente—, ugh, yo también, seguro que está estreñido y por eso anda así. Pobrecillo.

—Hanji—Moblit la detiene antes de que ella también se retire a la oficina de Erwin—, no hagas corajes ni te sobre exijas demasiado —él se acerca, sin saber si dar ese paso—, todo estará bien y cualquier cosa que necesites, en serio lo que sea, estaré ahí, ¿sí?

Entonces él le da un tímido abrazo. Ciertamente no es la primera vez que eso ocurre, pero esta vez Hanji siente una sensación diferente en su pecho, es como un cosquilleo o algo así que no sabe describir. Incluso puede sentir que sus mejillas se tornan calientes y que su respiración se detiene por un breve instante de tiempo. Temerosa de qué hacer, coloca sus manos alrededor de la espalda de él y se queda ahí por algunos segundos. En realidad quiere que ese abrazo dure por mucho tiempo más, necesita sentirse protegida y desahogada del mundo. Quiere olvidar por una vez en el día la nueva realidad. Anhela volver a los días en los que era feliz y ni siquiera lo sabía.

Pero eventualmente tienen que separarse, la sensación se siente extraña. Cuando sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados todo fue calma pero ahora que están a centímetros el uno del otro queda la incertidumbre, palabras flotando en el aire, ideas interrumpidas.

—Hanji, yo…

—¡Dije que es para "ahora", cuatro ojos!

Levi ha observado todo desde la esquina del pasillo. Por un momento llegó a creer que Hanji lo estaba siguiendo, generalmente ella por practicidad no discute con él, ella es demasiado sencilla en ese aspecto; si no tiene que discutir no lo hace, pero si sí tiene que hacerlo desde luego que discutirá. Él esperaba que ella acatara las órdenes y que lo siguiera, pero no fue así. Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando vio ese abrazo, uno que duró aproximadamente dos minutos y medio.

Simplemente se quedó congelado ante esa imagen, hubiera esperado que ella se retirara rápidamente pero no fue así. En realidad ella lo abrazó y lo acercó más a su cuerpo. Nunca se había percatado que Hanji fuera del tipo de personas que le agradara el contacto físico, o tal vez nunca se tomó la libertad de conocerla mejor.

_O quizá… ella nunca había mostrado interés en alguien. _

—Sí, sí, ahora tienes una cara de diarrea terrible, Levi—Hanji pasa a su lado y lo rebasa.

Levi simplemente voltea y dirige su vista hacia Moblit, quién curiosamente también lo está mirando.

—¿Comiste mal o algo? Tienes una cara de mierda terrible, enano—Hanji se truena el cuello al tiempo que camina—. Vaya, ahora te comió la lengua el gato.

—A ti ni siquiera te gusta el café—dice, de repente—. No deberías aparentar algo que no.

—¿Eh? ¿Escuchaste mi conversación?—Hanji puede ser despistada para algunas cosas, pero no para todas—, ¿y qué si me gusta o no el café? Nunca digo no a una buena compañía.

—Tú prefieres el chocolate caliente junto con esas galletas empalagosas de arándanos.

Levi recuerda el día en el que fue el cumpleaños de ella. Moblit precisamente le había regalado esas galletas y Hanji había gritado eufórica diciendo que eran las mejores galletas del mundo. En sus tiempos de descanso, solía verla ir a comprar chocolate caliente. Nunca le preguntó si esa era su bebida favorita pero con base al hecho de que ella siempre compraba eso dedujo que era una gran posibilidad.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?—Hanji no recuerda haberle dicho a alguien que ama el chocolate caliente. Levi no responde, gira su rostro y la ignora—. Bueno da igual.

Levi quiere de verdad preguntarle el motivo por el cuál ella se aferró al cuerpo de Moblit de esa manera, casi como una necesidad. Nunca había visto un acto de cariño así en su vida. Le intriga, pero también le causa molestia. Él también ha estado ahí para ella. Incluso fue a rescatarla aquella vez del titán.

Pero mientras piensa, no se percata que ya han llegado a la oficina de Erwin, es Hanji quien abre la puerta y se queda ahí parada en el umbral de la puerta para que Levi pase primero sin embargo él toma el picaporte de la puerta y le hace un ademán de manos para que ella ingrese.

—¿Uh? Gracias…—a ella le sorprende ese acto poco usual en él, pero decide no darle más vueltas al asunto.

La puerta se cierra, Levi se recarga sobre ella y mira a Erwin, quién deja unos papeles sobre su escritorio.

—Tomen asiento—sugiere, pero Levi niega y se queda en ese lugar. Erwin no discute eso—, sé que lo que sucedió hace rato fue un terrible dolor de cabeza—el Comandante lleva su maño a la sien de su cabeza y la masajea—. No estoy de acuerdo con las decisiones de los cuatro Ministerios, ni con los altos mandos—expresa—, temo que las acciones del presente repercutirán terriblemente en el futuro.

—¿Y por qué no se los dices a ellos?—Hanji se levanta de su silla y acerca su rostro a Erwin, mirándolo fijamente—. Deberías decirles que sus medidas son un asco y que están viendo por sus propios intereses y que en ningún momento están tomando en cuenta la situación actual en Paradise.

—Temo que tendré que actuar por debajo de la mesa, a menos hasta que mis sospechas sean aclaradas—los ojos azules de Erwin brillan, Hanji se sorprende—. No diré nada hasta tenerlo todo claro, Zoe.

—Me gusta la incertidumbre—dice animada—, pero estoy segura que no nos has llamado aquí solo para decirnos esto, ¿verdad?

Levi no entiende por qué Hanji está aferrada a mantener esa minúscula distancia entre el comandante y ella, ¡son solo centímetros! ¿o tal vez milímetros?

—No—Erwin se mantiene imperturbable a pesar de que Hanji lo mira con emoción—, el primer paso que daré será investigar el Metro.

Hanji se detiene a meditar por un momento, sin despegar la vista de Erwin.

—Espera un momento…—su rostro se ensombrece—, ¿nos has llamado para una misión clandestina no es así? ¿quieres que descubramos qué es lo qué está haciendo realmente el gobierno allá en el subterráneo mientras que tú obedientemente finges acatar sus órdenes?

—Siempre tan perspicaz Hanji—_"Por algo eres mi reina"_ Erwin se levanta y toma el hombro de ella. Levi solo mira a la distancia—, necesito que tanto tú y Levi vayan a esta misión, sin más personas.

_"Mi reina y mi torre… al final debo usarlos juntos, aunque yo quede desprotegido". _

—Entre menos personas sepan que estás investigando al gobierno mejor, ¿no es así? Ahora entiendo porque solo enviaste al escuadrón de Mike—añade Hanji—, ¿qué esperas que encontremos en el metro?

—El infierno.

Minutos después de haber terminado la conversación con Erwin y de haberse retirado de su oficina, Hanji medita las palabras que éste les dijo y se da cuenta de que hay cosas que posiblemente él les ha estado ocultando. No le sorprendería si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, pero es Erwin Smith, uno de sus amigos más cercanos a pesar de todo. No solo es su jefe, sino como un hermano mayor. Lo conoce bien, sabe cómo es y las palabras que siempre usa. Pudo descifrarlo en aquella mirada… una terrible tormenta estará por desatarse, sin duda.

—Ya cuatro ojos—Levi toca su hombro y la mira—, prepara tus cosas y nos vemos en la entrada.

—Uh, sí.

Su cabeza da demasiadas vueltas. Erwin siempre ha seguido las reglas a su manera, y nunca ha desobedecido a los altos mandos y mucho menos a los Ministerios.

_El de Justicia, Salud, Ciencias, Paz y el de la Verdad. _

—¡Teniente Zoe!—Ella voltea y observa que Moblit corre hacia ella, se le ve asustado. Inmediatamente le pregunta qué sucede—, no, no es nada en realidad, sólo que cometí el peor de los atrevimientos—su mirada es sincera, siempre lo ha sido—, yo… espié la conversación entre usted, Levi y el Comandante Smith.

—Moblit—Hanji ensancha sus ojos, él no es del tipo de persona que haría eso. Desde luego que está sorprendida. No diría que decepcionada ya que ella no podría culpar a la curiosidad del ser humano—, ¿por qué?

—Por miedo, quizá. Fue un impulso y me siento arrepentido—él se acerca y queda a pocos centímetros—, sé que esta vez no podré acompañarte y eso me hace sentir nervioso. Confío en que eres capaz pero sabes que muchas veces tu imprudencia te lleva a cometer acciones que te ponen en peligro.

—Lo sé—le ofrece una amplia sonrisa—, posiblemente algún día de estos vaya a morir por una estupidez que yo misma cometa.

—¡Hanji!—él en cambio la mira severo, ella no se intimida pero siente extraño que él la mire de ese modo—, me preocupas y mucho. No soportaría que algo malo te suceda allá afuera. Antes el exterior era un lugar confiable, pero ahora no sabemos lo que haya. Incluso en el metro, puede ser peligroso.

—Estaré bien Moblit, además Levi irá conmigo. Puede ser un dolor de cabeza ese enano pero es fuerte incluso más que nosotros dos. No en vano es apodado como el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, ¿no crees?

—Lo sé—aprieta sus puños al escuchar el nombre de Levi—, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Promete que volverás aquí, recuerda que te estaré esperando.

—Moblit, no voy a desaparecer ni nada por el estilo. Solo es una misión clandestina, no es como que vaya a irme.

—Hay algo que siempre quise decirte—Moblit toma la mano de ella y la aprieta, se miran entre sí. En realidad él es más alto que Hanji pero por algunos centímetros—, ¿recuerdas que nos conocimos hace diez años en la escuela militar? Tú eras un caos y yo pasaba desapercibido por todos, fue entonces que me hablaste.

Ella sonríe, claro que lo recuerda.

Sus padres habían muerto cuando ella tenía seis años y había quedado al cuidado de su abuelo, eventualmente él murió también y entonces quedó bajo la protección de un amigo de la familia Zoe: el padre de Erwin Smith. Desde ahí, su vida cambió para siempre.

—Tú te sentabas atrás y noté que eras excelente en la escuela pero nunca sobresalías porque jamás hablabas.

—Sí, pero desde ese momento empecé a sentir por ti un gran afecto. Primero fue admiración Hanji, y eventualmente…

Moblit se siente estúpido. Años ha tardado en decir unas simples palabras y ahora que tiene la oportunidad sus piernas flaquean y su corazón late como si no existiera mañana. Todos sus discursos preparados en sus noches de desvelos se han ido al carajo ahora que está frente a ella. No sabe qué decir, ni cómo afrontar la situación. Los ojos curiosos de ella se ensanchan y lo miran con ternura, mientras que él siente sus mejillas arder.

—¿Te sientes bien? Creo estás enfermo—dice preocupada ella al notar que todo el rostro de él está enrojecido.

—¡No!—él niega con su cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Por supuesto que no está enfermo, o tal vez sí pero no de lo que ella cree—. No sé cómo ocurrió, ni tampoco en que momento sucedió pero mis sentimientos han crecido por ti, no encuentro las palabras indicadas para decírtelo y no espero que me des una respuesta pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Desconozco que vaya a suceder mañana, el mundo está cambiando rápido y todo lo que sentamos por verdad hoy parece ser una mentira. Tal vez mañana no estemos aquí, o quizá sí. Quiero decirte que estoy enamorado de ti, y que me aterra la idea de perderte. Eres esa luz que he decidido seguir y si soy sincero me da miedo quedarme en la oscuridad.

Silencio. Ni Hanji ni Moblit dicen algo, en realidad se siguen mirando tratando de descubrir mediante ese contacto visual los pensamientos del otro.

Hanji solo puede sentir una profunda tristeza y no sabe por qué. En realidad esa sensación siempre ha estado allí, en el fondo. Quiere a Moblit pero a la vez siente que le debe algo que sabe que jamás podrá pagarle. Quiere creer que se trata de los sueños que ella ha tenido a lo largo de los sueños, y que de alguna manera estos han influido en su manera de ver las cosas. No está realmente segura.

Pero él le provoca felicidad, bienestar, alegría. Es demasiado contradictorio todo. Y sí, ciertamente está sorprendida y no sabe que responder. Lo quiere, no puede negarlo, pero no siente lo que los libros le han dicho que debería de sentir. Según esos autores, ella debería sentir que sus palpitaciones se aceleran y que las palabras se le agotan, que sus pensamientos continuamente lo evocan a él. Pero nada de eso le sucede. Entonces, ¿qué significa enamorarse? Ella no lo ha sentido, o al menos no que recuerde.

—Moblit yo…

—No digas nada—él coloca dos de dos dedos sobre los labios de ella—, solo quería decírtelo, es todo. Me hace feliz que me hayas dado la oportunidad de poder explicarme.

Tal vez a los grandes autores les faltó mencionar que no en todos el enamoramiento se manifiesta con la misma sintomatología.

—Te quiero Moblit—Hanji toca la mejilla de él y la aprieta—, no pongas esa cara de tristeza que no te va. Sabes que eres especial para mí y que siempre estarás en mi corazón sin importar lo que pase. Si te soy sincera, no sé qué responder. Nunca me he enamorado—y eso es verdad—, tampoco sé que es lo que se supone que debería sentir pero de lo que estoy segura es que tú estarás siempre en mi mente.

A la lejanía, Levi solo se recarga contra la pared en silencio. No sabe lo que siente, ni tampoco porque su pecho ha dolido de repente al escuchar toda aquella porquería que desde su punto de vista fue demasiado rosa y estúpidamente sentimental.

_"Te quiero Moblit" _

¿Qué significa precisamente eso? Hastiado, camina hacia ellos e interrumpe la escena melosa cortando el poco o mucho romanticismo que se pudo haber desarrollado.

—Se hace tarde, Hanji—ni siquiera se detiene a reparar en la reacción de Moblit al momento de sujetarla por el hombro y jalarla para retirarla de ahí. Lo que no previó es que ella lo detuviera de un manotazo—¿qué?

—Sé lo que hay que hacer Levi—por primera vez ella lo mira con seriedad. No hay bromas de por medio ni esa sonrisa burlona. Se siente extraño—, te alcanzo en el lugar acordado.

Él asiente y se retira. Aquello no fue exactamente lo que esperaba, ni tampoco lo que hubiese previsto en ella. Su pecho sigue doliendo y por inercia sus puños están apretados.

Levi por primera vez entiende que las palabras pueden cortar más que las cuchillas.

* * *

**N/A **Agradezco mucho el tiempo que le invierten a leer, a comentar y todo eso. Realmente lo aprecio muchísimo.

Tal vez este capítulo no fue tan intenso como otros, pero calma, así se va desarrollando todo. Poco a poquito.

De momento, ahorita tendremos que saber cuál es la situación en el metro... Antes de pasar a la parte en la que salgan Jean y Mikasa (los adoro, y este fic es JeanKasa aunque como aclaré, no se centrará en ellos específicamente y tampoco es como que vaya haber romance en cada escena).

En fin, les deseo un buen inicio de semana!

¡Saludos! ~


	16. Misión subterránea

**XV. Misión subterránea**

Era demasiado arriesgado asegurar que los titanes se mantenían en un estado de latencia por las noches siendo que sólo habían visto a uno y no es como que pudieran asegurar que todos los titanes fueran a seguir el mismo comportamiento, pero según Erwin Smith valía la pena investigar y correr el riesgo. Así que cuando el Sol se ocultó en el horizonte, Hanji y Levi se marcharon hacia el Distrito de Miltras a recorrer las calles para finalmente llegar al metro.

El automóvil recorre la carretera y solo se puede escuchar el sonido proveniente de éste así como el viento. Es un día particularmente húmedo y ventoso, o al menos así le parece a Hanji. Ninguno de los dos dice algo, lo cual es extraño. Generalmente ella es quién inicia la conversación y Levi le responde y así sucesivamente hasta que se cansan.

Pero no ahora. No después de que Levi intentara alejarla de Moblit.

—Cuando lleguemos yo bajaré primero por las alcantarillas—Explica Levi de repente—, te quedarás afuera unos segundos hasta que haga la señal de que puedes bajar.

—¿No te parece que a veces eres muy hijo de puta Levi?

Él la observa y se percata que no sabe que es lo que realmente le ocurre. ¿Está enojada? ¿Triste? Nunca había observado esa expresión en ella, ni tampoco había sido testigo de ese tono de voz tan directo. Levi jamás reconocería que muy en el fondo le teme a lo desconocido.

_Y sobre todo le aterra saber la opinión que Hanji Zoe tiene de él. _

—No creo ser un hijo de puta—ella alza sus cejas, sorprendida—, soy un hijo de puta.

—Jódete idiota—Hanji levanta su dedo medio y voltea su rostro—, que quede claro que haremos esta misión por el bien de Paradise y porque tendremos que trabajar juntos, pero nada más. No cruces esa línea Levi, no interfieras con mis asuntos personales así como yo no interfiero con los tuyos. Somos compañeros y nada más.

—No es como que quisiera ser algo más—responde él mientras aprieta el volante del automóvil, molesto.

¿Cómo arruinar una "amistad" en menos de un día? Bueno, Levi ahora lo sabe. O quizá no, ni siquiera logra entender qué fue lo que hizo mal. Admite que es un hijo de puta, no es la primera vez que se lo dicen y posiblemente tampoco sea la última, pero escucharlo de ella fue realmente… doloroso. Y hasta cierto punto, la connotación ha logrado traer recuerdos que hubiese preferido tener muertos en el fondo de su alma.

No le molesta que ella le diga enano o cara de diarrea. Más bien lo considera como algo normal, al menos si ella es quién lo dice. Pero ahora quizá todo eso se haya terminado por su propia imprudencia. ¿Acaso hizo mal en interrumpirla de su asquerosa escena mal elaborada de romance? Él no es un experto, pero realmente ellos se veían como dos colegiales a la salida del receso. Ese tipo de escenarios se le antojan como asquerosos y repugnantes.

¿O tal vez ella se molestó cuando intentó jalarla? ¿Fue acaso demasiado brusco? Él no conoce otra manera de comportarse, siempre fue un salvaje —según las palabras de sus más allegados—, desde niño se crío así. Viendo tanto de todo, sabiendo de nada y diciendo poco del mundo.

"Perdón" es lo que le quiere decir a Hanji. Una de las enseñanzas de su madre es esa. Pero en el mundo real… esa palabra no funciona.

Así que solo se guarda esa palabra y sigue mirando al frente, sin más.

Una vez que entran al Distrito Miltras se dan cuenta de la nueva realidad. ¿Hacia cuanto que no pisaban ese lugar? Realmente parecería haber sido poco tiempo, pero el panorama es demasiado oscuro. La ciudad está completamente desértica, los altos edificios son solo los testigos de que alguna vez ahí fue uno de los centros económicos más importantes del país. Curiosamente la ciudad huele a quemado pero nada se está incendiando realmente.

—Tenemos walkie-talkie, así que si una emergencia real ocurre nos llamaremos por ese medio—dice Hanji—, estaré atenta a tu señal para descender al metro.

Al no funcionar las redes telefónicas, ellos tenían que acudir a viejas y rústicas tecnologías.

Frente a ellos, se visualiza la estación de Ymir, una de las terminales del metro más recurridas en toda la línea del Metro.

Levi asiente y usando sus fuerzas logra quitar una de las tapaderas de las alcantarillas. Conoce el mapa subterráneo de la ciudad y sabe mejor que nadie como moverse por ahí, así que no le preocupa demasiado. Pero en cuanto el olor llega a sus fosas nasales tiene ganas de vomitar. Solo de pensar en la suciedad y la oscuridad de ahí abajo… los recuerdos de su infancia llegan. Quiere desecharlos y no parecer un sentimental ahí mismo, pero es casi imposible no evocar esos años en donde él era un niño.

—Todo va a salir bien—Hanji le susurra tocando su hombro—, te estaré esperando.

Él asiente. Debe hacerlo.

Hanji ata una cuerda a un poste y se la pasa a Levi, él desciende hasta que sus pies tocan el suelo. Hubiera deseado haber traído consigo una máscara contra gases y no un simple cubrebocas.

No sabe muy bien la historia de sus padres, ni tampoco que fue lo que sucedió con exactitud. Él ha tratado de construir las piezas de ese rompecabezas llamado "vida", y sinceramente no le gusta. En algún punto, su madre quedó embarazada de algún desconocido. ¿Cómo y quién? Esas son preguntas que nunca tendrán respuesta. Pero ella lo crío, muy a su manera. La mayor parte del tiempo ella estaba laborando en bares de los bajos barrios del Distrito de Miltras, mientras que él pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pidiendo limosna en el metro, con los pies descalzos y las manos sucias. Otras veces, simplemente huían de la policía.

_Y ese día…_

—Ugh—Levi siente que su pie entró en contacto con algo pegajoso. No quiere apuntar la lámpara para saber que es, a veces entre menos se sepa mejor.

Camina algunos metros sobre las alcantarillas y se percata de que no hay nadie, es entonces que usa la lámpara para indicarle a Hanji que puede bajar. No quiere usar el walkie-talkie por precaución de llegar a ser escuchado.

—Las alcantarillas huelen a mierda, qué novedad—murmura ella, mientras se tapa la nariz y busca un cubrebocas entre su uniforme—, al menos no fuiste un exagerado en ponerte eso.

Ella sabe que Levi odia todo lo relacionado a lo suciedad. De hecho, casi podía jurar que él tenía alguna especie de trastorno obsesivo compulsivo con la limpieza. Aunque no estaba muy convencida de ello.

Los dos caminan sin decir mucho, en realidad no es como que el ambiente sea agradable, a su alrededor solo se alcanzan a notar las gruesas capas de nata de mugre, así como el suelo lleno de un fluido negro viscoso.

Mientras transcurre el recorrido, Hanji repara en que una de las paredes de la alcantarilla está rayada con números y el abecedario. Parece que fueron escritas con crayola de cera, se detiene a inspeccionar y se atreve a poner su mano sobre la pared. En ese instante Levi toca su hombro tratando de no parecer brusco ni verse alterado. En cuanto él observa lo que ella ve, siente que su sangre se hela.

_—No puede ser…_

—Vaya, qué curioso—Hanji abre sus ojos con demasiada curiosidad, casi exaltada—pareciera que un niño estuvo aquí antes o al menos eso dicen sus trazos. Pero mira—señala a la esquina inferior derecha—aquí parece decir algo.

_Levi estuvo aquí._

Su corazón late deprisa. No es como que ese nombre sea común, no quiere atar cabos pero la actitud de él lo delata.

—Vámonos de aquí.

—Podría ser importante, tal vez…

—Dije vámonos.

Ella no dice más, para ella es claro que Levi esconde sus propios secretos así como cualquier otra persona. En realidad ella desconoce el pasado de él, ¿Dónde creció? ¿Quiénes fueron sus padres? Solo sabe que llegó al cuartel un día, reclutado por Erwin. Los detalles nunca se le fueron dados pero a partir de aquel día entabló una extraña relación con él.

La oscuridad los invade dentro de ese espacio, el olor a suciedad y materia orgánica en descomposición llega hasta sus fosas nasales. Levi sabe que es la única manera segura de llegar hasta la estación, pero realmente le está afectando más de lo que creyó.

_Puede recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos. La frustración, sus manos llenas de sangre y su rostro delgado y huesudo. _

—¡Ah!

Hanji no sabe en qué momento ocurrió, pero Levi la empuja y la esconde detrás de su cuerpo. Inmediatamente él saca su pistola y apunta hacia un hombre. ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿De dónde surgió? Su corazón da un vuelco en cuanto ve la furia inyectada en ese par de ojos pequeños, en Levi.

—Más les vale que me den todo lo que tienen hijos de perra—dice el hombre con un tono de voz citadina, sonríe y apunta hacia Hanji, quién sigue detrás de Levi—, o les vuelo los sesos.

Mientras Hanji está hecha un manojo de nervios y trata de encontrar la manera más políticamente correcta de arreglar la situación, Levi se abalanza contra él y le dispara en el costado. La bala del hombre sale proyectada muy cerca de Hanji, ella solo se queda en shock mirando la escena que se desarrolla frente a ella; Levi ahorcando al sujeto mientras lo acorrala contra la pared.

—Escúchame bien, hijo de puta—Levi aprieta más su agarre provocando que el hombre mueva sus brazos en desesperación y tire la pistola—. Vuelve a tocarla y te juro que te quedas sin pito y sin manos.

—Levi…—murmura ella detrás de él.

—¡Cállate, Hanji!

_En sus memorias puede ver a la pequeña Isabel llorando y pidiendo ayuda. Sus ojos grandes y tan alegres se habían transformado en dos cuencas llorosas y trémulas. _

—Dime tu nombre—el hombre evidentemente no responde—, ¡dije que dijeras tu nombre!

—E-Espere.

Detrás de ellos aparece un chico de no más de veinte años. Su complexión es delgada y pequeña. Alza los brazos en señal de redención.

—Otro pendejo* al cual debo asesinar hoy, eh—Levi lo mira y lo señala, sin dejar de apretar el cuello del sujeto al que tiene acorralado—, ¿y tú que demonios haces aquí?

—¡Ese hombre me tenía a su disposición! ¡Soy inocente!—el chico se arrodilla—, él es "el jefe" de esta estación y lo que quería era quitarles sus pertenencias.

Levi deja de ahorcar al hombre y lo deja caer al piso. Inmediatamente éste tose y se toca el pecho en desesperación.

—No repetiré las cosas así que seré directo—Levi impone respeto incluso si mide apenas 160 centímetros—, ¿qué es lo que querías de nosotros y qué haces en esta zona de la estación?

—Quiero sus pertenencias—la voz del hombre apenas y se escucha, trata de alcanzar su arma pero Levi pisa su mano provocando dolor—, enano hijo de…

—Bien, eres solo un pobre diablo—Levi lo golpea hasta que el hombre queda semi inconsciente—veamos que tienes aquí.

Mientras revisa sus ropas se percata de que hay una bolsa llena de pastillas, al mirarlas se da cuenta de una reveladora verdad. De la impresión deja caerlas al piso, lo que hace que el hombre se abalance contra él, tomando ventaja de su distracción. Hanji observa todo y sin dudarlo dispara contra el hombre.

—Oh mierda—sus manos tiemblan en cuanto mira que la bala dio a parar a la cabeza y que ahora la sangre está vertida alrededor de las piernas de Levi y del suelo.

—Joder Hanji, si ibas a disparar al menos que hubiera sido lejos de mí—él hace una mueca de asco al ver como sus ropas han sido salpicadas de sangre, ciertamente no le gusta la suciedad. Pero muy en el fondo está agradecido de que ella hubiese hecho eso, la mira y trata de relajarse un poco.

—Él era quién recibía esas pastillas—el chico, que aún sigue arrodillado los mira con temor—, los altos mandos se la daban y él se la repartía a los _iniciadores. _

—¿Y tú por qué me cuentas esto mocoso?—Levi se dirige a él y lo patea, provocando que el chico caiga de espaldas—, ¿qué es lo qué quieres?

—¡Levi! Él no nos hizo nada, más bien me parece que quiere escapar de lo que está metido, ¿verdad?—Hanji busca encontrarse con la mirada del chico y él asiente temeroso.

—Yo quiero escapar de aquí, no quiero ser un iniciador, ¡por favor ayúdenme!

Sus ojos color miel están llenos de lágrimas, él se arrastra para tomar las piernas de Hanji y llorar.

—Aleja tu mugroso cuerpo de ella, cabrón—Levi lo levanta de la playera y lo lanza hacia la pared del túnel, provocando que el chico grite de dolor—, dime qué es un iniciador y quienes son los altos mandos. ¡Ahora!

—Un iniciador es… el perro faldero del jefe, es quién se encarga de ser un matón y robarle la comida a las personas—el chico se toca su espalda, le duele por el golpe—, los altos mandos deben ser los que entregan la comida, los soldados. Ellos vienen continuamente aquí y reparten víveres pero solo a los cabecillas de cada estación les entregan "la pasta" que es el paquete que traía el Jefe. Según—la tos comienza a surgir, y la sangre a escurrir—, se… según quién envía todo esto es el "Padrino".

Levi suspira. Eso no está bien, nada bien.

—El Padrino, ¿ah? Con que ese hijo de puta sigue vivo—Hanji lo mira confundido. ¿Cómo es que Levi sabe tanto y parece estar tan familiarizado con ese ambiente?

—Por favor… ayúdenme, les diré todo lo que sé pero no me dejen aquí—el chico llora con desesperación—, ¡se los suplico!

—Levi, no lo golpes más—Hanji toma la mano de él, provocando que se detenga—, ¿cómo te llamas chico?

—Soy… Connie Springer.

**/ * * */**

Levi está molesto. No, de hecho la palabra molesto se queda corta para describir lo que por su mente pasa. Hanji se percata de ello en cuanto nota que él acelera de más y que no le importa en lo absoluto nada.

—Creo que debería de manejar yo Levi.

Pero él ni siquiera responde, solo se limita a seguir mirando hacia el frente. De su cabeza el sudor se escurre, y de sus manos los restos de sangre comienzan a notarse.

—Ah…—Hanji observa de reojo al chico que han detenido provisionalmente, sus manos están atadas con una cuerda al igual que sus pies—, mi nombre es Hanji Zoe, pero puedes solo decirme Hanji.

El chico asiente, atemorizado y con los ojos vidriosos.

—¿Cómo es que llegaste a la estación?—pregunta con curiosidad—, ¿eres de Miltras?

—Llegué en medio del caos, creo—Connie no quiere recordar ese día—, pero dijeron que si quería ser libre tenía que unirme a ellos para sobrevivir, hoy era el rito de mi iniciación pero yo no quiero ser un matón, no quiero robarle a la gente, ¡no quiero!

Hanji asiente con tristeza. El chico definitivamente no debe pasar de los veinte años, en su cuerpo se logran ver las marcas de tortura que posiblemente le hicieron en el metro, sus manos tiemblan al igual que sus labios.

—Escucha, todo va a mejorar Connie—dice ella con una sonrisa—, nosotros te llevaremos a un lugar mejor.

En ese momento, la risa de Levi se hace notar. Hanji se sobresalta, en realidad nunca lo había escuchado reír. Definitivamente ese sonido la estremece.

—Un lugar mejor, eh, no me hagas reír Hanji.

—Levi, ¿qué ocurre?—sus cejas se alzan y trata de tocar su hombro, pero se arrepiente. Tal vez esa risa solo fue parte del humor cambiante de él. ¿O tal vez está muy enojado? Difícil saberlo—. Tu risa es asquerosamente terrible.

—Cállate, cuatro ojos.

El Castillo ya se ve próximo, Levi en cuanto estaciona el automóvil se baja a zancadas y se dirige a la entrada principal, no le importa si los reclutas jóvenes que están haciendo guardia lo ven intrigados. Puede incluso escuchar los cuchicheos en cuanto lo ven pasar pero ciertamente eso no es prioritario.

—¡Hola sub teniente!—Petra Ral, una joven cadete se acerca a él con familiaridad moviendo su mano, pero él pasa de ella olímpicamente—¿Le-Levi?

Patea la puerta de la entrada, ante la mirada de asombro de la chica quién solo atina a correr y alcanzarlo.

—¿Qué sucede? No…

—No hagas preguntas Petra—dice él en tono molesto—, ¿está Erwin dormido?

—Eh, sí, supongo—la duda y el temor se notan en sus ojos ámbar al tiempo que se encuentra con la mirada de Levi; coraje, rabia, decepción, tristeza, tantos sentimientos en esos pequeños ojos oscuros—, puedo ir a buscar al Comandante si así lo desea.

—Escucha—trata de ser paciente, de verdad que sí. Pero sus sentimientos están rebasando sus propios límites—, distrae a los demás reclutas y que nadie vea que Hanji y yo hemos regresado. ¿Entendiste?

Petra asiente confundida.

—Pero… debemos vigilar la entrada.

—¡Te he dicho que los distraigas, por una mierda!—ella da algunos pasos hacia atrás y lleva sus manos a su pecho por inercia. Él nunca le había gritado, en realidad siempre se mostró serio y reservado pero jamás mostró esa actitud. Levi lo sabe y trata de retractarse pero está demasiado alterado—, por favor Petra, solo haz lo que te digo. No preguntes nada ni digas nada, ¿entiendes lo que te digo, no?

—Sí, Levi…

Hanji arrastra a Connie con sus brazos, y mira cómo a unos metros Levi camina cabizbajo con los puños apretados. Algo en su interior le dice que esa misión traerá consecuencias importantes a pesar de que ni siquiera llegaron al corazón del metro.

—Me está lastimando—se queja el chico—, auch.

—Ay, lo siento—ni siquiera se percató que estaba tirando de su hombro—, quizá fui un poco muy ruda.

Levi de reojo observa como Hanji se acerca pero también dirige su vista hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Erwin Smith. No sabe cómo afrontar los recientes sucesos, el saberlos solo genera en él ansiedad y la creciente preocupación de tener que contar el pasado. Pasado que por supuesto quedó enterrado en el momento en el que decidió seguir a Erwin.

Pero… tiene que de nuevo desenterrar y husmear en lo más profundo.

Aporrea la puerta usando sus puños. Sin embargo la respuesta no llega.

—Oye Levi la puerta no tiene la culpa—dice Hanji en voz bajita tratando de cambiar la atmosfera de tensión—, tal vez deberíamos esperar a mañana para darle el informe a Erwin, ya que tengamos algo más elaborado de que diremos y…

—Por una mierda, no.

—Es la una de la mañana Levi—lo mira fijamente—, es más que obvio que él está dormido.

—¡No!—Levi se aferra a golpear la puerta, está dispuesto a tumbarla si es necesario.

—Oh rayos…—Hanji suelta a Connie, dejándolo en el piso y toma las manos de Levi, pronto los dos comienzan a forcejear—, ¡Erwin, cejitas lindas sal por favor!

Levi la mira extrañado, se podría decir que por un segundo olvidó toda la mierda que por su cabeza pasó. A saber de dónde sacó Hanji dicha familiaridad con el Comandante, pero por increíble que parezca él apareció enfrente de ellos abriendo la puerta y con la camisa desabrochada y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Hola, hola, hola!—Hanji es la primera en hablar, se acerca a Erwin y le da un toque en su pecho desnudo provocando que él la mire confundido—, ay, eres demasiado aburrido cejas.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—Erwin se dirige directamente a Levi, quién sin pedir permiso entra a la habitación dejando la vista libre para que el Comandante observe a Connie—, ¿quién es…?

—Su nombre es Connie—explica Hanji—, él es testigo de algo que nos ocurrió. ¿Nos dejas pasar Erwin?

—Ya estás adentro, cuatro ojos—Levi sujeta a Connie y lo avienta adentro de la habitación lo que genera que el chico frunza su ceño y grite de dolor—, por una mierda que escandaloso eres mocoso.

—Asumo que debe ser algo importante como para que vengan aquí aporreando la puerta a la una de la mañana—Erwin se abrocha la camisa y suspira, para Levi es obvio que lo encontraron en una situación bastante comprometedora; ventana abierta, la cremallera del pantalón desabrochada y la camisa al descubierto—, ¿qué?

—No hay nadie, ¿cierto?—Levi inspecciona brevemente la habitación de Erwin, éste asiente y cierra la ventana—bien, espero que…

—¡Yo, yo quiero decirlo!—Hanji lo interrumpe, ella por su parte no se percató de la situación en la que estaba metido Erwin, en realidad pasó ese detalle por alto—, encontramos que hay una banda de narcotráfico o algo similar dentro del metro. No llegamos hasta la estación como tal, pero lo curioso aquí es que la droga llega por parte del Ejército—le muestra la bolsa de pastillas, Erwin la recibe curioso—, este chico está dispuesto a contarnos todo.

—Hanji—Levi la mira de reojo y detiene que siga hablando—, lleva al mocoso a las celdas y átalo.

No es una novedad que Levi siempre se haya mantenido discreto, pero Erwin comienza a sospechar que algo él sobre esa aparente red de narcotráfico, como lo ha llamado Hanji. Al sentir las pastillas en esa bolsa de plástico se imagina una verdad oculta y una red de engaños. Pero más importante, provocada por el mismísimo ejército.

Pero… Levi estaba actuando demasiado impulsivo, según percibe Erwin.

—Sí—Hanji no quiere poner en duda la palabra de Levi, por supuesto. Así que no le queda otra opción que ir a las celdas.

Los pasillos son oscuros y ella lleva consigo una lámpara de luz LED. Hay demasiada calma.

Estuvo tentada a dejar al chico en una de las habitaciones usadas por los reclutas que castigaron en la mañana, pero teme que Connie vaya a hablar o decirles algo. Así que prefiere dejarlo solo y atado a la pared con unas esposas.

—No me escaparé—en sus ojos miel se ve reflejado el dolor y la pena—, supongo que esto es mil veces mejor que estar allá abajo.

—Será temporal Connie, entiende que no podemos confiar tan rápido en ti. En cuanto hablemos, decidiremos que hacer contigo…—o al menos esa es la idea.

Camina algunos pasos y cierra con llave la puerta, se recarga sobre ella y suspira. Puede sentir que la noche no será para nada sencilla.

No le toma más de un minuto llegar de nuevo al cuarto de Erwin.

—Cierra con llave—ordena el Comandante.

—Ese chico mencionó que esta droga la envía el "Padrino" a través del Ejército—Levi recarga su cabeza sobre la pared, ocultándose de la mirada de Erwin y Hanji—, sé quién es ese hombre.

—¿Pero cómo?—Hanji sabía que había algo más. Ese coraje en él no debía ser normal, esa familiaridad de estar en ese ambiente… definitivamente algo oculta Levi—, pueden existir muchas personas que se apoden así en el mundo Levi. Incluso así le apodaban a uno de los capos de la mafia siciliana**, ¿no?

—No puede haber dos como él—Levi dirige su vista a la bolsa de pastillas color azul, aquella que aún Erwin sostiene—Nylexina, ese es el nombre de las pastillas.

—¿Nylexina?—Erwin las observa; pequeñas, demasiado, de menos de medio centímetro de diámetro. Redondas y de color azul claro—. ¿Tú…?

—Sí—Levi asiente. Puede leer la pregunta incluso antes de que sea ejecutada—. Kenny Ackerman es uno de los perros del Presidente y es él al que llaman el Padrino.

—¿Kenny Ackerman?—no hace falta explicaciones para saber que esa persona está emparentada con Levi. Erwin no sabe qué decir en realidad ya que cuando reclutó a Levi, tiempo atrás, fue por sus habilidades y por esa sed de venganza que vio en sus ojos—¿quién es él?

—El hombre que me vendió por dinero.

Hanji se estremece al escuchar aquello. Ve en Levi una expresión que nunca antes había mostrado; tristeza. Sus ojos parecen estar perdidos en algún sitio, de algún lugar.

—¿Qué es exactamente esto Levi? ¿Qué significa? ¿Estás coludido con ellos?—Erwin niega internamente, eso es ridículo. De hecho se arrepiente de haber dicho lo último. _Su torre_ es incapaz de haberlo traicionado. ¿no? Confía ciegamente en Levi.

—No pensé que mi pasado tendría que salir a relucir a estas alturas. Para mí, él murió desde hace tiempo pero ahora sé que sigue vivo. Lo que me preocupa es las pastillas y sus efectos.

_Y así es como el pasado del hombre que fue vendido, ha resurgido de entre las cenizas…_

* * *

**N/A: **Antes que nada haré aclaraciones

* Pendejo: Al menos aquí en México, esta palabra significa "idiota" "tonto" "estúpido" pero con una connotación ofensiva. No es bonito que te digan pendejo/a, jaja. Es un insulto. No sé si así aplique en otros países pero creí importante mencionarlo.

** Mafia silicina: El nombre del "Padrino" lo adopté del personaje del "Padrino" de Mario Puzo, es una referencia xD.

Saludos a todos y desde ya les agradezco por leer!

Nos vemos pronto.

O mejor dicho... Nos leemos pronto.


	17. El hombre que vendió a la torre

**N/A **Este y el siguiente capítulo se centrarán en el pasado de Levi Ackerman, sin embargo también descubriremos un PUNTO ESENCIAL DE LA TRAMA DEL FIC. Así que como tal, no es relleno.

Por cierto, quiero comunicar que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán cada fin de semana, seguiré siendo constante pero mañana reanudo las clases por lo que me es más complicado actualizar tan seguido como lo estaba haciendo en vacaciones.

Sin más, el capítulo.

P.D Ya quiero ver a Jeaaaan y a Mikasita.

P.D 2 Gracias por leer, los estimo mucho.

* * *

**XVI. El hombre que vendió la torre**

**_(Años atrás)_**

—Por favor, sí, sí, más rápido nena—jadeos, sudor y olor a alcohol, y de repente el sonido de un golpe—, ¡por un demonio te dije que más rápido puta.

Levi observa todo desde la rendija del armario. Su madre le dijo que afuera estaba nevando y que era peligroso que durmiera en la calle, así que solo por esa noche lo dejó quedarse ahí; escondido en el armario hecho un ovillo viendo como un cliente tiene relaciones con ella y la golpea.

—Lo-Lo siento mi amor—dice ella en tono meloso al tiempo que acerca más sus pechos para que él los succione—, yo…

Y ahí va de nuevo, una embestida más, un golpe más y la sangre brotando del labio de su madre. Levi no sabe cómo, pero de la nada su rostro se siente húmedo, sus manos están congeladas a pesar de que en ese minúsculo espacio hace demasiado calor, su corazón late con fuerza.

Le duele. Esa escena lo destroza como nunca antes le había sucedido. Desde que nació, su vida siempre fue complicada; yendo de acá para allá con su madre, huyendo, escondiéndose de la gente, tratando de sobrevivir con lo poco que el gobierno les daba de caridad.

_Pero…_

Una fuerza surge en su interior, no quiere seguir escondido viendo como ella sufre, como de los ojos oscuros de su madre salen lágrimas de dolor. No quiere verla sangrar ni gritar. No puede permitírselo.

No piensa las consecuencias y decide saltar del armario y tomar por sorpresa al hombre tomándolo de su camisa y jalando de él para finalmente golpearlo. Kuchel, su madre, lo mira aterrorizada mientras que el hombre se levanta furioso y avienta a Levi, quien cae al suelo.

—Hasta bastardo tienes, jódete perra—él inmediatamente busca su chamarra entre el suelo pero Levi no desiste y arremete contra él, la fuerza lo vence y de nuevo cae al suelo—, maldito mocoso ¿te crees lo suficientemente fuerte?

Y entonces Levi supo que no era para nada fuerte. Que él era _el niño más débil de la humanidad. _

—Golpéame a mí todo lo que quieras hijo de perra pero a mi hijo no lo vuelves a tocar en tu vida—Kuchel toma un jarrón y usa este en defensa personal.

Segundos más tarde el hombre cae a la cama, ensangrentado y con los ojos abiertos.

—Mami…

—¡Demonios Levi! ¡Te dije que no salieras!—los ojos de ella están repletos de lágrimas, cubre su cuerpo con una sábana y mira al hombre—, joder ya me lo cargué…

En el rostro de ella se ve la frustración y la desesperación, Levi no puede entender ese semblante así que se acerca a ella y la abraza.

—Mami, ¿estás llorando?

—No, tú estás llorando amor mío…

—¿Por qué dejaste que él te golpeara? ¿Siempre te golpea?

—No siempre—pero esa es una mentira—, Levi, escucha, toma tus cosas nos tenemos que ir de aquí.

—¿Otra vez?

Esa era una pregunta que él siempre le hacía. Quería saber porque siempre tenían que huir y esconderse. Pero su madre nunca respondía con la verdad, cada vez era una excusa diferente. Podía verlo a través de sus ojos que para él eran como dos cristales claros.

—Acabó de matar a un hombre amor, la policía me puede encontrar y…

—¡Pero él era malo, mamá!—Levi frunce su ceño—, te lastimó, te hizo llorar y provocó que sangraras. No creo que matar sea malo en estos casos.

—El Ministerio de Justicia no piensa igual amor.

Esa noche, Kuchel despojó de todas sus pertenencias al hombre; desde el anillo hasta la ropa. En su cabeza la única preocupación que tenía era la de sobrevivir.

_Y así fue como huyeron en la noche más fría de diciembre._

No pasó mucho para que encontraran un nuevo cuarto de alquiler, y para que sus actividades se retomaran. Más ella estaba constantemente atemorizada por si la policía descubría su paradero, así que se hizo llamar Olimpia para ejercer sus servicios.

—Mamá…

Levi llegó una tarde de verano a su hogar provisional, un pequeño cuarto vacío y pulcramente limpio. Ahí, su madre estaba recostada, con la vista perdida. Pudo notar que en su rostro había golpes y muestras de maltrato.

—Bienvenido, cariño.

—¿Quién fue?—deja caer al piso la verdura del mercado y se acerca a ella corriendo, lo primero que hace es tocar sus manos—, ¿quién te hizo esto?

—Levi…

—¡Dime!

—Amor, es parte de mi trabajo.

Levi no entendía el mundo de los adultos, no comprendía aún porque su madre tenía que exponerse a eso; desnudarse, tocar a un hombre y que él la tocase y dejarse golpear. Al final, dejaban dinero sobre la cama pero…

No. Él no podía concebir eso. Si era trabajo o no, le dolía ver a su madre en esa situación. Siempre agotada, con los ojos rojos y con los labios partidos. Si él tuviese en sus manos la capacidad de detener ese sufrimiento, lo haría.

Así que a partir de ese día comenzó a rondar por las calles, e incluso llegó a ir al metro para intentar robar algo. Su madre siempre le dijo que robar estaba mal, pero Levi ya no quería hacer distinción entre lo bueno y lo malo, así que en las calles aprendió ese oficio, descubrió rutas por los túneles del metro, siempre apestosos y oscuros y ahí se refugió durante muchas tardes.

La vida pudo haber seguido de ese modo, de no haber sido por que un día su madre le dijo que tendría que hacer un trabajo especial.

—¿Te irás con hombres malos mamá?

La luz se reflejaba en esos ojos oscuros. Kuchel supo que si lo miraba por más tiempo se quebraría, así que con un corto beso prometió regresar pronto, no sin antes advertirle que no debía salir a la calle bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Así pasaron tres días, entre noches calurosas y lluviosas.

Su único alimento fueron las manzanas que quedaron en la alacena, y el agua del grifo. Eventualmente comenzó a resentir los efectos de esa alimentación y quiso salir en busca de dinero.

Mientras recorría las calles de los barrios más pobres de Miltras se dio cuenta que esa no era la vida que hubiese querido. Pero, ¿quién era él para decidirla?

—Escucha bien—sujetó su cuchillo y lo colocó en el costado de un adolescente, un poco más grande que él en edad y estatura—, suelta lo que traes o te navajeo aquí mismo.

El chico, asustado, ni siquiera voltea a verlo. Simplemente mueve su mano de forma lenta y le da su billetera. Levi asiente, sin despegar la navaja del costado.

—Camina y no mires hacia atrás—amenazó.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el joven corriera atemorizado, mientras que Levi se quedó con la recompensa. No era mucho dinero, pero al menos le alcanzaría para comprar algo más que simples manzanas.

Las calles mostraban un panorama distinto al que estaba acostumbrado; mientras más se alejaba de los barrios pobres más veía el mundo opulento, de aquellos que se podían dar lujos. En un aparador vio un hermoso collar. En la primera persona que pensó fue en su madre, seguramente se vería hermosa. Inocentemente contó los billetes que tenía y lo comparó con el precio de la joya del aparador. El precio era ridículamente alto y ni robándole a veinte personas lograría obtener ese collar de forma ilícita.

Caminar por los barrios altos le hizo sentir que él era pequeño e insignificante. Por primera vez se comparó con los demás; su ropa, su cabello, su piel y se dio cuenta que los demás lo miraban con repugnancia.

_¿Qué había de malo en él?_

Al llegar a casa, entró y observó que las luces estaban encendidas. Ahí, recostada en la cama estaba su amada madre tiritando de frío y con las manos entrelazadas.

—Bienvenido a casa Levi.

Tres días más pasaron y finalmente ella expiró.

La lluvia sonaba a lo lejos, mientras que Levi dormía debajo de la cama de su madre, ahí en la humedad y con las telarañas. No existieron palabras de por medio, y en cuanto ella no despertó supo que jamás lo haría. No lloró. No tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. No hubo una despedida, sino simplemente un "buenas noches". Quizá, le hubiese gustado decir más que eso.

_—No soy la madre que tú te merecías, Levi. Perdón por no darte la vida que debiste haber tenido. Pero… incluso así, no me arrepiento de haberte traído al mundo. Soy la madre más mala del mundo. Perdóname. _

¿Por qué no pudo llorar? ¿Por qué su pecho se oprimió a tal punto que su garganta ardió?

Nunca temió a la lluvia, pero esa noche en particular fue demasiado larga y hasta cierto punto tuvo muchísimo miedo. Los rayos eran lo único que iluminaban la habitación, uno tras otro lograron estremecerlo. Juntó sus piernas y sus brazos para encogerse y quedarse en esa posición.

A la mañana siguiente del tercer día, alguien tocó a la puerta. Levi se quedó ahí inmerso en sus propios recuerdos y pesadillas y no quiso salir.

—Oi, abre ya—pero no eran simples toquidos, eran patadas—, demonios abre de una vez.

Se escuchó el estruendo de la puerta de madera caer. Un hombre alto con gabardina oscura ingresó a la vivienda y con la mirada buscó a Kuchel Ackerman, sin embargo el olor a descomposición llegó hasta él y se tapó la nariz. No pasó mucho para que se percatara que sobre la cama, tapada y con los ojos abiertos estaba ella.

Tan serena, tan calmada, pero a la vez tan afligida.

—Oh, puta madre—Kenny, el hombre que ingresó, se quitó su sombrero oscuro en señal de respeto y se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras miraba el suelo—, llegué tarde enana.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kenny sintiera la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, así que sin dudar sacó su cuchillo y lo enterró sobre el colchón.

Arrastrándose, sobre el suelo, se encontraba Levi. Pero para Kenny, lo que observó fue doloroso; un niño pequeño con ojeras profundas y con el rostro hasta los huesos. Piel pálida y cabello largo. Ni siquiera parecía humano en ese estado.

—Oi, ¿qué haces aquí mocoso?

Pero él no respondió de forma inmediata, solo lo miró con rostro inexpresivo.

—¿Acaso eres…?

—Levi Ackerman—respondió con debilidad.

Hubiese sido sencillo tomar su sombrero y marcharse de ahí, dejar a Levi en ese estado y jamás volver a saber de él. Pero algo en Kenny se removió en el instante en el que los ojos de ese pequeño y él hicieron contacto. No era lo suficientemente bueno para ser su padre adoptivo, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente malvado para abandonarlo a su suerte.

Siempre se forjó como si fuese un demonio, un insensible y un matón. Pero no podía negar que la naturaleza había sido despiadada con ese chiquillo que apenas y se podía mover así que tendió su mano y lo levantó.

—Conocí alguna vez a Kuchel—dijo—, de ahora en adelante te enseñaré a sobrevivir en este mundo de ratas.

**/ * * */**

Los primeros meses fueron terribles. Solía recordarla en cada cosa que hacía, buena o mala el rostro de su madre siempre aparecía incluso en sus sueños. Ese rostro hermoso y pequeño de ojitos oscuros y cabello largo siempre suelto. Cómo extrañaba su aroma y su tacto. A veces, se encerraba en sí mismo y recordaba las sonrisas que ella le ofrecía, incluso si estaba agotada. Pero también evocaba las lágrimas y su sufrimiento. No quería pensar mucho en ello pero se sentía como una carga. De no haber existido él, quizá ella nunca hubiera tenido que haber muerto de esa manera ni haber vivido de esa forma.

Pero lo hecho ya no se podía cambiar y conforme los años pasaron, el rostro de su madre fue desapareciendo. Eventualmente olvidó el timbre de su voz y lo que se sentía ser amado por alguien.

—¡Suelta esa mochila o te disparo hijo de tu puta madre!

Fue entonces que Levi aprendió a que en un mundo tan cruel como ese no podía seguir siendo ese inocente niño. Comprendió que no tuvo la suficiente fuerza cuando niño para salvar a su madre de ese destino.

_Entonces, empezó a sobrevivir. _

Mataba personas por dinero, pero tenía su propia regla personal: ni mujeres ni niños. Podía ser un matón a sueldo pero aún tenía un poco de corazón.

La jornada se tornaba así; matar y robar, para llegar a su departamento, ahí donde Furlan e Isabel lo recibían.

Con el pasar de los años, Kenny le enseñó todo lo que pudo acerca de cómo sobrevivir. Desde la manera de tomar una navaja hasta matar a puño limpio. Le dijo que en un mundo cruel no se debía de tocar el corazón ante nada ni nadie.

Un día Kenny se fue, a pesar de que Levi le cuestionó esa decisión. Desde ese momento, Levi fundó su propia "sociedad" en donde reclutó a jóvenes que como él, no tenían cabida en la sociedad, chicos con problemas familiares, huérfanos y en situación de calle. Con el pasar del tiempo Levi Ackerman se formó una imagen en donde él era el hermano mayor de todos esos desdichados y renglones torcidos, lo respetaban y lo llamaron como "el gran hermano", todos obedecieron sus órdenes y decisiones. En Miltras, él se formó una reputación venerable que incluso llegó a otras colonias de los bajos Distritos.

—Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querido Levi, feliz cumpleaños a ti—Levi miró el pastel sobre la mesa de madera y como Furlan sacaba algunas cervezas del refrigerador—, lo sé tú odias el alcohol por eso también te trajimos té y del fino.

—Chicos, ustedes…

—No les dijimos a los de la hermandad que hoy era tu cumpleaños, de lo contrario ya tendríamos pilas de regalos—Isabel partió una rebanada de pastel y se la entregó a Levi—, oh vamos no pongas esa cara compré esto con mis propios ahorros. Todo muy legal, hermanito.

—Eres el hermano mayor de todos nosotros Levi, sin ti no tendríamos rumbo—Farlan puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Levi y sonrió—, estoy seguro que llegarás muy lejos.

—¡Sí! Tal vez dentro de unos años logres el robo del milenio o algo así hermano. Eres el más respetado de los capos. No existe persona en los barrios de Miltras que no sepa de ti. Eres tan famoso que hasta te envidio, sinceramente. Pero envidia de la buena, eh.

Días después, justo en año nuevo Levi se dirigía a revisar una zona de la colonia Brunch, conocida por ser de las más lujosas y opulentas del Distrito de Miltras. Había escuchado que existía una joyería en donde sus joyas valían cantidades exorbitantes de dinero. Levi no solo quería robar por robar, sino que tenía destinado que el dinero recaudado en esa campaña sería empleado para enviar a los chicos con más potencial a la escuela para darles una nueva oportunidad.

En el fondo, quizá, no quería que sus seguidores fueran criminales para siempre.

El aparador de la joyería mostraba hermosas joyas, en las que destacaba un collar de perlas. Levi recordó entonces que fue justamente ese collar el que vio cuando era apenas un niño. En aquel tiempo imaginó como se vería su madre con ese accesorio. Qué irónico era el destino, ahora que sí tenía el dinero para comprar esa joya… ella ya no estaba.

—Es aquí, ¿no?—tanto él como Farlan vestían sus mejores ropas para pasar desapercibidos entre toda esa gente—supongo que habrán muchas ganancias.

—Escucha, esta campaña será llevada a cabo por ti y por mí, nada más.

—¿Uh? ¿Y qué hay de Hunter, Karl y Zac? Son miembros de la hermandad desde el inicio y han mostrado ser bastante capaces.

—No, solo tú y yo. Entre menos sepan de esto mejor.

—Isabel lo sabrá tarde que temprano Levi. ¿Por qué solo entre nosotros? Estamos hablando de un gran negocio, no es como si robáramos una tienda común.

—Quiero enviar a algunos chicos de la hermandad a la escuela, es todo.

—¿A la escuela? Levi, nunca he juzgado tus decisiones pero esta vez creo que no suena a buena idea.

—No pedí tu opinión.

—Oh, lo sé. Pero aun así la daré. ¿Crees que quieran estudiar? ¡Por supuesto que no! Esta es la vida que hemos conocido y no conocemos ninguna otra. Matar y robar, es lo que sabemos. Somos renglones torcidos Levi, no podemos enderezarnos. Creo entender que quieres darle oportunidad a algunos chicos pero no nacimos para ese tipo de vida.

Levi bajó la mirada, no es como que no hubiese pensado eso antes pero… tal vez Farlan tenía razón después de todo.

—Aun así, no le cuentes a nadie de esto.

—Está bien, Levi.

**/ * * */**

Nunca tuvo un fracaso. Jamás había conocido la derrota. Pero la situación se acomodó de tal modo que todo se derrumbó.

¿Cómo es que un hombre puede perderlo todo en un instante? Él llegó a la cima del éxito, fue reconocido, fue respetado por ajenos y por propios, su nombre fue divulgado entre los barrios bajos y su nombre era motivo de temerse y alabarse. Él, Levi Ackerman, fracasó esa tarde de junio en un intento por robar la joyería más famosa del país.

Si le hubiese hecho caso a Farlan…

Pero, en su defensa puede decir que ayudó a su mejor amigo a escapar. Él recibiría toda la condena y la culpa.

_—¿Pero qué dices Levi? No. Es decir, ya sé que ya nos cargó la policía… ¡que me detengan junto a ti!_

_—Escucha mierda—Levi lo tomó del brazo y aporreó una puerta trasera—, no hay tiempo para escapar los dos. Lárgate de una vez y dirige a la hermandad. En tus manos dejo el destino de ellos._

_—Pero Levi…_

_—¿Me vas a desobedecer, Farlan Church?_

Y entonces, entre miradas se despidieron para jamás volverse a ver.

Ese 28 de junio alrededor de las doce de la madrugada, Levi fue arrestado por la Policía Militar. Lo subieron a la patrulla y lo condujeron a las afueras de la ciudad. Aquello no le dio buena espina pero dejó pasar ese detalle. En su cabeza estaba maquinando un plan para salir de esas. Era la primera vez que lograban atraparlo, anteriormente a algunos miembros de la hermandad los habían detenido pero todo se solucionaba con una buena cantidad de dinero a los policías y el asunto quedaba en el olvido. Pero a diferencia de aquellas ocasiones ahora habían atrapado al capo, a la cabecilla de la gran hermandad. El único capacitado de armar una negociación en tales circunstancias era Farlan, la mano derecha de Levi Ackerman.

Pero… las cosas no salieron de esa manera.

Esa noche, Levi fue sacado con violencia del automóvil y llevado a un edificio que no tenía nada que ver con la Policía.

—Pedazos de mierda, ¿qué es esto?

—Te dije que huyeras lejos Levi, que no mirarás atrás—frente a él apareció Kenny, con su sombrero y gabardina caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y la frente en alto. Tuvieron que pasar alrededor de diez años para volverse a ver, cara a cara una vez más.

—Tal como te prometí, "Padrino", la cantidad que pediste será depositada en tu cuenta—junto a él, un hombre de lentes redondos y cabello rubio apareció. Levi no comprendía absolutamente nada—, mucho gusto pequeña rata, a partir de hoy descubriremos que hay de cierto en la sangre de los Ackerman.

—Tú… ¿eres el Padrino? ¿¡Kenny!?—volteó a verlo, hacía mucho que no sentía un sentimiento real como el de la decepción, pero el saber que Kenny siempre fue el hombre al que conocían como el Padrino, el mayor capo de las drogas, le causó una tristeza profunda—, ¿tú…me vendiste?

—El negocio andaba mal muchacho, ya sabes así es esto—Kenny alzó sus hombros y sacó un cigarrillo—, a veces se gana, a veces se pierde. Hoy yo gané más de lo que pensé y tú hoy lo perdiste todo, "Gran hermano".

—¡Espera pedazo de mierda!—no podía moverse, no con esas esposas y esos hombres deteniéndolo—, ¿en serio me vendiste? ¿por cuánto?

—50 grandes ¿no, Zeke?

El hombre rubio negó al tiempo que se dirigía hacia Levi.

—Fueron 100, Padrino. Te dije que si me lo traías duplicaría lo dicho.

—Caray. Qué bien, qué bien , que todo está bien. Vaya día.

Levi miró al suelo. Aquello era todavía peor que la muerte; la humillación. Observó cómo Kenny se marchó mientras le daba una breve mirada. Le pareció que él no estaba contento con esa decisión pero aun así la había llevado a cabo.

_Entonces, Levi conoció los hilos negros de los altos mandos_.

**/ * * */**

Si pasó un mes, un día o un año, eso era imposible de saber para Levi. En ese estado, él se encontraba entre la línea de lo imaginario y lo real. No recuerda mucho de cómo ingresó, solo sabe que en algún punto le inyectaron algo cerca del cuello y después de eso… dolor. Muchísimo.

Sus manos estaban atadas a la cama al igual que sus piernas. Imposibilitado de moverse, Levi solo observaba el techo blanco. Todo le abrumaba en ese instante.

—Sí, tiene la sangre Ackerman. Es increíble es RH nulo.

—Pero si seguimos sacándole sangre a este ritmo, no sobrevivirá por mucho.

—Tenemos que estudiar todo de él, absolutamente todo. Su sangre está modificada y su genoma ha sido cambiado desde hace mucho tiempo. Ellos son producto de los experimentos de aquel tiempo… el genoma perfecto.

—Fueron exterminados, ¿no?

—No. Por lo que sé, solo queda una familia Ackerman en el país, el padre y una niña mestiza mitad asiática y mitad Ackerman.

—¿Una asiática en Paradise? ¿No se supone que los asiáticos habían sido exiliados antes de la primera guerra?

—Así es, sin embargo por algún motivo la madre de la mestiza pudo sobrevivir aquí. Sin embargo, primero habremos de experimentar en este sujeto la Nylexina, si no funciona tendremos que ser cautos en probarlo con la niña mestiza. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder de nuevo el genoma perfecto.

—Ya comprobamos que no hace efecto en personas que no son Ackerman, todos esos bandidos murieron.

—Al menos erradicamos a esos mugrosos.

—Sí, es verdad…

El corazón se Levi dio un vuelco. ¿De quiénes estaban hablando? Quería gritar, correr, moverse, pero lo único que consiguió fue absolutamente nada. Podía ser el espectador de todo lo que le ocurría, podía sentir el dolor.

Fue entonces que por vía intravenosa le suministraron un nuevo fármaco, el efecto fue casi inmediato.

—Su cuerpo está reaccionando de manera positiva, si logra resistirlo… podremos emplear Nylexina en él.

—Pero dime Zeke… ¿en serio crees que ellos puedan ser domables?

—Nuestros ancestros temieron el resultado del genoma perfecto y al no poderlos someter volvieron de ellos unos experimentos inútiles. Estoy convencido de que podremos mejorarlos y emplear su sangre para otros fines.


	18. Las torres oscuras

**XVII. Las torres oscura****s**

**_(Actualidad)_**

La habitación se queda en silencio, ni siquiera las respiraciones de los presentes se escucha. Erwin mira fijamente a Levi, sintiendo un deje de pena. Pena que desde luego Levi no acepta.

—No me mires con esa cara de cachorro—dice, con los ojos llenos de furia—, no quiero que hoy ni nunca sientas pena por mí ni por mi pasado. ¿Queda claro, Erwin?

—Soy humano—responde con sencillez—, no puedo hacer oídos sordos a lo que nos acabas de contar, Levi.

—Puedo escuchar lo que no dices, y realmente quisiera que dejaras esos pensamientos. Lo que pasó, sucedió y no se puede cambiar. Así que… ahora lo sabes, lo saben—corrige mirando de reojo a Hanji—, esas mierdas son la Nylexina. No tengo pruebas pero tampoco dudas. Podría reconocer esa forma y ese tamaño hasta mi último jodido día de vida.

Hanji no dice nada. En realidad está en shock por la historia tan cruda que Levi ha contado. Ahora todo tiene sentido; su manera de ser, sus expresiones, la manera en que demuestra todo. Sería mentira si dijera que no siente pena por Levi, porque en realidad la siente.

—Yo creo haber escuchado de esa chica que mencionas—dice Hanji interrumpiendo la incómoda atmosfera—, su nombre es Mikasa Ackerman.

—¿Uh?—Erwin frunce su ceño, pensando en los acontecimientos ocurridos la mañana pasada—esa misma soldado hace unas horas se metió en un problema y actualmente está castigada junto a tres reclutas más.

—¿Y el motivo?—pregunta Levi.

—Ella ingresó al dormitorio de hombres y después un recluta la empujó, otros más la defendieron y al final ella le rompió la nariz al sujeto. Así que los enviamos a las celdas de castigo por tres días para que mediten su comportamiento—responde Erwin mientras termina de leer el informe que Moblit Berner había realizado.

—Esa chica… ella fue la que donó sangre a una recluta de la estación Linz—Hanji abre los ojos ante la posibilidad. ¿Cómo no lo recordó antes?—, ¿ella mintió acerca de su tipo de sangre?

—¿De qué hablas?—Erwin frunce sus gruesas cejas y dirige su mirada hacia Hanji.

—Erwin, ella donó sangre a esa recluta. Dijo que era O negativo y que por ende era donante universal. La chica vivió gracias a esa donación. Pero con lo que dijo Levi…

—Es imposible—Levi cruza sus brazos, molesto—, no es posible que ella haya sobrevivido después de una donación de sangre. A menos que haya tomado Nylexina. No hubiese soportado la pérdida de sangre.

—Se hacen revisiones exhaustivas a los reclutas, dudo mucho que esta droga se haya filtrado—explica Erwin—, quizá la chica realmente no tiene RH nulo.

—No. Es la maldición de los Ackerman.

—Tal vez…

—Interrogaré a esa chica, Hanji. Quizá ella sea la "mestiza" de la que escuché en aquella ocasión.

Y Levi está seguro… jamás podría olvidar a esa niña. Nunca.

—Dices que su madre era asiática y su padre un Ackerman, ¿no? Yo vi a esa chica, y sus ojos son diferentes a los de nosotros. Son pequeños y rasgados, su cabello es oscuro y su complexión es delgada. Cabe la posibilidad de que ella sea esa mestiza. Pero… esa no es la interrogante ahora.

—Lo sé—dice Levi—. Hace falta saber quién mierda está distribuyendo de nuevo Nylexina y con qué propósito. En aquel tiempo, quien probara la droga estaba condenado a morir, a menos que tuviera sangre Ackerman. Si el gobierno está distribuyendo esto entre el metro… quiere decir que desde siempre planearon esto.

—¿Sugieres que todo lo que ha ocurrido ha sido obra de los Ministerios y del Gobierno?—Hanji quiere creer que está equivocada pero en el fondo… sabe que puede que sea cierto.

—No lo dudaría ni por un momento.

**/ * * * /**

—Armin, ¿estás despierto?

El cuerpo de Armin reacciona a la voz de Jean y se recompone, talla sus ojos con sus muñecas y no con sus dedos, dirigiendo así su vista al perfil de Jean.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Cómo era yo? Tengo muchas dudas al respecto.

—Bueno, al inicio solo querías resguardarte y unirte a la policía militar—explica, ante la atenta mirada de Jean—. Pero después tomaste otra decisión y te volviste firme en ello. Siempre has sido de gran apoyo, ¿sabes? Eres muy analítico y tienes liderazgo. Cuando yo perdía el control por mis emociones tú tomabas el mando pero al final siempre decías que yo era quién podía resolver el enigma. También ayudabas a Hanji Zoe.

—Hanji… ¿Hanji?—Jean la recuerda, es la Teniente que lo salvó en Linz—, no la recuerdo de la otra vida pero sí en esta.

—En fin, no quiero saturarte con anécdotas—que de hecho son difíciles de contar para Armin—. Yo comencé a recordarlo todo, tiempo después de que sucedió el incidente en la familia Ackerman. Tenía nueve años en aquel tiempo…

—Espera, ¿qué le sucedió a Mikasa?—Jean no supo porque hizo esa pregunta tan directamente pero algo en el fondo le decía que debía preguntar.

—Incluso desde entonces ella te preocupa—la sonrisa débil de Armin no pasa desapercibida para Jean, quién no sabe qué responder a ello—. No hablaré de eso, no en este momento.

—Pero…

—Sé que te importa y mucho sin embargo en este mundo necesitaré de tu ayuda, si es que queremos salvarla a ella y a los demás.

—Armin, ¿pero qué dices? No entiendo nada.

Armin sabe que no puede callar, no por mucho tiempo. Debe confesárselo a Jean, él es el único que puede entenderlo en ese momento.

—Escribí un libro, sin haberlo escrito en realidad. Redacté historias que ni siquiera viví. Lloré muertes que no presencié. Sufrí, sin haber sufrido en realidad.

La débil luz de los barrotes se filtra a través de esa oscura habitación, en donde ellos dos comparten el mismo espacio físico. Una pared los separa de Mikasa, quién está del otro lado.

Jean en silencio medita lo que Armin le dice. Quiere creer que está loco. De verdad quiere hacerlo. Mas en el fondo su corazón le advierte que Armin dice la verdad. Cree en él y en sus palabras.

—Espera… acaso, ¿eres un viajero del tiempo?—esa idea no suena a un disparate, pero Armin ríe bajito. Sus mejillas se inflan, para después llevar las manos a su estómago—, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

—No soy un viajero del tiempo—responde, con la mayor de las seriedades, dejando a un lado las risas—. En realidad soy yo, Armin. Sin títulos. Solo soy una persona en este mundo. Sin embargo, creo que he trascendido a través del tiempo de una forma u otra a través de esos caminos invisibles. Soy capaz de recordarlo todo Jean y no de forma parcial. Como si las vivencias del Armin Arlet de aquel tiempo se hubiesen transmitido a mí, me aterra muchísimo pero parece que soy yo quién sabe la verdad de este mundo.

—Espera un momento—Jean alza sus cejas, esa declaración no se la esperaba—, ¿qué es la verdad? ¿a qué te refieres con este mundo?

—Cuando mi abuelo murió, descubrí por error un libro. De no haberlo abierto tal vez no estaría aquí. Sea como sea mi curiosidad fue mayor y no la pude contener, el libro estaba frente a mí.

—¿Y? ¿Qué libro era?

—El libro se titulaba "ataque a los titanes" y el autor era Armin Arlet.

Silencio.

Tanto Jean como Armin dejan de hablar. El primero por la impresión, el segundo por no saber cómo continuar.

Los minutos transcurren entre palabras no dichas y pensamientos escondidos. Jean tiene mil y un preguntas en ese momento pero ninguna sale de sus labios. Armin tiene mil y un respuestas, que no se atreve a confesar. Los dos, en ese espacio se ven tan pequeños e insignificantes a comparación del basto universo que aún desconocen.

Es entonces que las palabras dichas por Armin minutos atrás cobran sentido para Jean.

_"Escribí un libro, sin haberlo escrito en realidad…"_

Pero nada tiene sentido. Si Armin no es un viajero del tiempo, ¿entonces qué era? ¿quién era él? Pero esa pregunta lleva a Jean a cuestionarse su propia existencia. Él también ha tenido recuerdos confusos de un mundo paralelo. Conoce gente sin haberla conocido. ¿Eso lo vuelve una persona como Armin?

No. No lo comprende.

Sin embargo, algo le es claro. Sus sueños se han detenido desde hace varios días, son cada vez más y más difusos y eso le aturde. Contrario a lo que se podría pensar, lo pone intranquilo el saber que el "Jean de ese mundo" ya no está conectado con él. Eso le aterra.

Pero, ¿por qué podría estar perdiendo la conexión con su otro yo?

—Lo siento mucho—Armin parece estar llorando, su voz se entrecorta. Jean le da una rápida mirada y siente pena—. Quisiera decir más pero es muy confuso esto. He guardado esto por once años por miedo. Porque quiero proteger a Eren y a Mikasa. Sé lo que va a suceder Jean, de una manera u otra lo sé.

—Armin…

—Todos mueren, Jean, todos—sus ojos azules brillan de tristeza—, tú también.

Esa noticia le cae como balde de agua fría. Su cuerpo se estremece. No es una novedad que augure su muerte dado que es un principio universal; que eventualmente todos mueren. Lo que sí le estremece es que tal vez, tan solo tal vez a eso se debe que ya no tenga sueños…

En la celda de junto se escuchan pisadas y también como los barrotes se abren por acción de lo que suponen son llaves. Los dos se ponen en alerta y tratan de acercarse a mirar, pero la oscuridad es tal que apenas y logran distinguir algo.

—¿Mikasa Ackerman?—Armin reconoce la voz de esa persona y se estremece—venga con nosotros.

Hanji no habla, más bien se ha dejado arrastrar por los deseos de Levi al querer interrogar a esa chica. No lo culpa en realidad, se supone que esa familia está casi extinta. Pero lo que es aún más importante, los Ackerman parecen ser resultado de un experimento. Aquello en otras circunstancias habría entusiasmado a Hanji, pero no ahora, no después de conocer parte de la vida de Levi.

Mikasa en silencio acepta salir, dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a su entorno. Por dentro se está formulando mil y un hipótesis del porque ese militar la está liberando. Ella más que nadie sabe que la libertad no viene de a gratis.

Una parte de ella también se siente inquieta bajo la premisa de que tal vez ellos descubrieron que Eren tiene esos fármacos. De solo pensarlo le aterra.

Si ellos realmente descubren eso…

—¿A dónde la llevan?—Eren despierta sobresaltado y ve a Mikasa junto a esos soldados. Alza sus cejas y frunce su ceño—, ¿qué le harán?

—Oh…—Hanji lleva sus manos a su cabello y se rasca el cuero cabelludo, no ve directamente a los ojos de Eren—, son órdenes, la interrogaremos y en cuanto termine regresará a su celda para que termine de cumplir su castigo por desobediencia.

Armin escucha todo desde la pared. Se siente paranoico. No es como que Mikasa sea una boca floja, todo lo contrario y eso es precisamente lo que le preocupa. El factor de resistencia y cuánto la harán sufrir.

—¡Ella no hizo nada malo!—grita Jean, apartando con brusquedad a Armin quién trata de hacerlo entrar en razón—. Ella fue empujada, ¡no tiene la culpa!

Levi, hastiado de los gritos se gira y encara al recluta Jean Kirstein quién en ese momento se aferra a los barrotes de su celda y asoma parte de su cara.

—Me importa una mierda—dice honesto Levi, con la voz más fría que tiene y con un semblante duro—. Mikasa Ackerman será interrogada y punto, compórtese recluta.

Armin quiere encontrarse con la mirada a Mikasa pero es casi imposible. Lo único que escucha son los pasos alejarse y el sonido de una puerta metálica cerrarse. La corriente de aire cesa y de nuevo todo se queda en calma.

—¿Cuál es el secreto de Mikasa?—Jean ha dejado de gritar, ahora se concentra en lo que está pasando, con sus manos entrelazadas y un suspiro que deja salir—, contesta.

—Ella…

**/ * * */**

Está extrañamente acostumbrada a ello, ni siquiera le sorprende que la hayan llevado al Ala Central para inspeccionarla. Lo primero que hacen las enfermeras es desnudarla por completo, quitarle todas sus ropas incluida la bufanda solo para mostrarse tan imperfecta como ella lo es.

Hanji observa esa escena parada. La chica ciertamente era alta, un poco más que el promedio. Tenía bien desarrollada su masa muscular pero de entre todo destacaban los peculiares hematomas en todo su cuerpo; algunos de color azul intenso y otros morados. En su cuello había un extraño símbolo; una estrella negra de nueve picos. No había visto tal insignia pero no parecía ser un tatuaje sino más bien una marca. Le recordó al ganado, cómo los granjeros colocaban sellos a sus vacas para mostrar que eran de su propiedad.

Desde luego que Hanji odió hacer tal analogía.

—Te colocaremos una bata para que así puedas recostarte—explica una de las enfermeras, mientras Mikasa asiente—muy bien…

—Disculpe Teniente Hanji, sé que no es de nuestra incumbencia pero ¿por qué harán el interrogatorio aquí?

—Son órdenes simplemente—aunque eso era en parte mentira. La realidad es que Levi planea algo y Hanji quiere creer que es probar su teoría acerca de la familia Ackerman.

Mikasa sin decir más se recuesta sobre la camilla al tiempo que las enfermeras la atan cuidadosamente. Ellas tampoco dicen algo, finalmente están ahí para obedecer.

—Bien—Levi ahora la observa con el ceño fruncido y una expresión que ciertamente inspira terror. Pero no para Mikasa quién ya está acostumbrada a ello—, extráiganle sangre.

—¿Qué?—las enfermeras se miran confundidas entre sí pero la mirada de Levi es tal que ellas terminan por acceder.

—Recuerda que es un interrogatorio—dice Hanji por lo bajo, de tal manera que solo entre ellos dos pueden escucharse—. No trates de excederte con ella Levi o de lo contrario tendré que reportarte.

—Tsk, sí, como sea.

Poco a poco su sangre fluye a través de una pequeña tubería flexible de plástico. Mikasa sabe lo que eso significa pero no mostrara estar doblegada o con miedo, aunque por dentro teme los resultados. ¿Podrá contenerse?

Pero conforme pasan los minutos, ninguna pregunta es hecha. De vez en cuando dejan de sacarle sangre para darle un reposo. Las enfermeras se siguen mirando confundidas entre sí, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

—Salgan—ordena Levi al tiempo que les abre la puerta—, he dicho salgan.

—Nuestro deber es estar aquí—dicen ellas—, no podemos…

—¡Es una orden!—los ojos de Levi son firmes y a pesar de su pequeña altura logra que ellas salgan casi corriendo de ahí, atemorizadas.

Hanji en otra situación reiría por lo cómico que aquello pareció, sin embargo solo se queda ahí de pie observando a Levi. Sabe que él está perdiendo el control y eso es demasiado extraño. Generalmente él es tan… ¿calmado? O más bien, no se deja influenciar por sus propios sentimientos. Sin embargo el Levi que está frente a ella parece otro, uno más cruel y carente de sentido.

Por suerte ahí está ella, para asegurarse que él no cruce esa delgada línea entre la crueldad y la justicia.

—¿Qué pasa si te sigo sacando sangre, Mikasa?—pregunta Levi, ella no responde—, bien supongo que nada…

—Moriría—Hanji interviene—, Levi piénsalo.

—Tú eres Mikasa Ackerman, ¿conoces la historia de tu familia? ¿me recuerdas?

Pero sigue sin haber respuesta. De a poco, la sangre vuelve a fluir, pero esta vez Mikasa siente que su cabeza da vueltas. Muchas.

_Entonces puede verlo claramente. _

_Él… ¿él es ese chico? _

_Tantos años han pasado, ¿acaso será posible que él sea esa persona?_

—Tengo una pequeña historia que tal vez te interese—Levi arrastra una silla y se sienta a un lado de la camilla de ella—, se dice que hace muchos años, puede que siglos, en Paradise los reyes gobernaban. Como todos los reyes, necesitaban tener protección para poder sobrevivir de los males del mundo.

Hanji escucha con atención. Desde luego que sabía de historia, pero algo le dice que Levi tiene otra versión.

—Los soldados eran fuertes, pero morían. Eventualmente todos mueren. Es un ciclo que no se puede detener, pero los reyes no comprendían eso y en su afán por tener a sus guardianes eternos experimentaron con alquimia. ¿Cómo podían hacer de esos guardianes personas eternas? Fracasaron después de muchos intentos. Hoy sabemos que fueron envenenados, creían que al igual que los elementos, los humanos podíamos ser cambiantes y regenerarnos. Pero eso no fue así.

Un leve gemido se escucha de los labios de Mikasa, es casi imperceptible, pero Hanji lo nota. Los brazos blancos de ella de a poco se están poniendo ligeramente azules. Con terror mira a Levi pero él con la mirada le dice que está bien.

—¿Sabes que es lo que sentían esas criaturas?—desde luego, no hubo respuesta—; dolor. El dolor nos mantiene vivos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se descubriera un terrible secreto, uno del que pocos se atreven a hablar. Si me lo preguntas, yo creo que existe—es entonces que mira directamente a Hanji, ella se estremece, ¿qué le está queriendo decir Levi?—, hace unos doscientos años atrás, se encontró en un baúl un libro llamado "el ataque a los titanes".

El corazón de Hanji deja de latir por un instante, su piel palidece.

—¿Coincidencia? No lo creo. Pero quienes encontraron ese libro hicieron todo lo posible para recrear las criaturas que ahí se describían; seres deformes y desproporcionados, de caras grandes y toscas, altura colosal y de poca inteligencia. Violentos y sin raciocinio. Sin intestino. Esos seres se les llamó titanes, y Paradise quiso recrearlos.

—Oye Levi…—Hanji no puede creerlo, ¿es que acaso él está inventando eso?—¿de dónde…?

—Entonces Mare supo de la existencia de ese libro y hace doscientos años comenzaron una guerra por ello. No solo se describía la existencia de los titanes, sino de otro tipo de civilización y de orden. Se hablaba de una libertad que nunca se logró. Se hablaban de muros enormes que encerraban a las personas. Eventualmente el libro cayó en las manos equivocadas, y fue entonces que comenzaron a experimentar…

—Los Ackerman—los labios de Mikasa están resecos, sus palabras apenas salen como un murmullo doloroso.

—Sé que has escuchado esta historia antes, ¿no? puedo verlo a través de tus ojos. Tú estuviste ahí hace once años, ¿no?

Los ojos de Mikasa se abren trémulos, por primera vez muestra estar sorprendida y deja a un lado esa expresión que no ofrece nada.

_Entonces él es ese chico…_

—Te llamaban la niña mestiza, la hija de un Ackerman y una asiática.

—Tú…—los recuerdos se difuminan de a poco, había decidido olvidar todo lo sucedido en ese tiempo, pero ahora puede verlo con claridad; el adolescente que escapó aquella noche, el chico de ojos negros y cabello largo.

_Tú…_

_Sin él, ella no habría podido escapar. _

—¡Levi, ha perdido ya mucha sangre!—Hanji detiene el aparato que se ha encargado de extraerle sangre a Mikasa y la observa. Se ve demacrada. Su brazo está todavía más azul—, ¡suficiente!

—¿Reconoces esto?—Levi saca de una de las bolsas de su chaqueta café un pequeño frasco, en donde previamente depositó pastillas de Nylexina. Mikasa se sorprende pero no responde—, sé que te es familiar… y lo sabes.

_Pero no puede hablar. Su lengua está atada. Ellos, el producto de un experimento fallido. _

_No puede delatar nada. Eren estría en peligro._

_Eren… Eren, Eren. ¡Eren!_

—No quiero. No quiero. No quiero—los ojos de ella se llenan de lágrimas. No sabe lo que dice, o al menos no del todo. Ve doble, los colores se distorsionan. Huele a fierro y a humo. Puede sentir que la persiguen. Siente las agujas clavadas por todo su cuerpo—, ¡no!

—Somos productos fallidos creados por esa gente, experimentaron con nuestra familia porque fue la que tuvo mejor resistencia—dice Levi, pero esta vez con pesar—. En los laboratorios, solo fuimos YOU.

—¡Basta!—Hanji empuja a Levi e inspecciona a Mikasa, se ve demasiado mal—, ¡enferm…!

Pero él tapa su boca con brusquedad.

—Ya sé lo que tenía que saber, Hanji. Déjame terminar con esto.

Ella lo mira aterrada. Ese no es Levi. No hay manera de que pueda serlo. El Levi que ella conoce no es así de cruel, ni tampoco tiene esa mirada tan rota.

El Levi que conoce es extremadamente fuerte, pero justo. Reservado, pero empático. Valeroso, pero no egoísta.

—Cuando un Ackerman pierde sangre, su sistema actúa en un modo extremo. No muere. Sino que enloquece para salvar a quién está atado. En un principio se esperaba que los guerreros Ackerman protegieran incluso en su letargo de muerte al rey, así estuvieran delirantes ellos actuarían como máquinas sin raciocinio, siendo esclavos hasta el final de sus vidas.

—No, no, no—Mikasa se muerde los labios, patalea, su cabeza va a estallar—, ¡malditos!

Pero no ve con claridad lo que sucede. En su cabeza se está desarrollando un panorama diferente; uno en el que sin importar cómo, ni cuántas vidas pasen él siempre muere.

_Siempre muere… _

_Eren siempre muere. _

Grita con fuerza, se clava más las agujas, tose con brusquedad y respira hondo. Eventualmente las ataduras que la tenían sujeta a la cama se desprenden liberándola. Hanji no puede creerlo y sale en busca de ayuda. La imagen es demasiado fuerte.

Levi tiene dos teorías.

La primera, la Nylexina lo está afectando a él de forma indirecta con solo tenerla cerca de él. Puede sentir su aroma, sabe que también la está ingiriendo indirectamente.

La segunda, Mikasa ya tiene un amo.

Aquello lo hace rabiar. Ningún ser humano debería estar condenado a semejante acto.

—Tal vez un día no estemos condenados, Mikasa—entonces saca tres Nylexinas, tan pequeñas pero destructivas. Abre la boca de ella con violencia y hace que las ingiera—, no morirás aún.

Pero después de que ella ingiere Nylexina su cuerpo se contrae violentamente. Levi sabe lo que se siente, no hace falta que se lo describan dado que él ha sentido la misma sensación. Es como si su fuerza se multiplicara y sus sentidos se agudizaran. Pero lo que no tomó en cuenta es que ella se había desatado de las manos.

—Mierda…

Mikasa no está en sus cabales, está teniendo una serie de alucinaciones en donde Eren está siendo asesinado. Bajo su lógica debe protegerlo, no importa que.

Ese es su _ackerbond. _

Levi no conoce el placebo que pueda calmar a Mikasa, pero en dicha situación sabe que lo único coherente que puede hacer es luchar contra ella.

Se abalanza contra él en un movimiento sumamente rápido, Levi la golpea y comienza a forcejear. Ella es demasiado fuerte, más de lo que pensó. La tira contra el piso e intenta atarla de nuevo a la cama pero sus intentos son en vano. Eventualmente él comienza a sangrar de la nariz ya que ella lo ha golpeado. Esa no es una batalla para mostrar habilidades propias de los Ackerman, sino una lucha por la sobrevivencia.

—Eren… Eren, ¿qué le hiciste?—pregunta ella. Evidentemente Levi no sabe quién es él, pero eso solo confirma su teoría. Ella ya está atada a un amo—, ¡maldito!

Afuera de la habitación, tanto Armin como Jean y Eren corren detrás de Hanji. Reiner por su parte camina apático con las manos en sus bolsillos, como si realmente no le importara nada de lo que estuviese pasando.

Hanji no sabe si está bien o mal lo que hizo, pero supuso que era lo mejor. Antes de liberar a los conocidos de Mikasa avisó a las enfermeras que se encargaran. No quiere informarle de momento nada de eso a Erwin. No está mentalmente preparada para decir lo que ha ocurrido ahí adentro.

Los gritos se hacen presentes en el pasillo, los cuatro se estremecen.

—Mikasa—Jean cree recordar esos gritos de antes, cuando ella…

_Murió._

Sin dudar corre a través del pasillo y abre la puerta de la habitación a la fuerza. Ahí, donde las enfermeras están de pie sin saber qué hacer. La camilla está destruida, los aparatos también. Hay vidrios rotos por doquier y un camino de sangre extenso. Ahí lucha Levi contra Mikasa en una pelea que parece no tener final.

—¡Basta!—Jean interviene y empuja a Mikasa en dirección contraria a Levi. Ella se remueve inquieta y lo mira directo a los ojos.

Puede ver que está atemorizada, está sufriendo por dentro. Rompiéndose. Tal y como en ese sueño. Ella por su parte lo mira curiosa.

_¿Él podrá ser su salvador?_

—Ayúdame…—su voz es clara y firme, pero más que una orden es una súplica—, ayúdame.

—Mikasa—él no sabe qué hacer. Ni siquiera en aquel mundo ella le había dicho algo así, pero no duda y la saca a cómo puede de la habitación conduciéndola hacia el pasillo—, todo estará bien.

Sus puños están apretados, y con múltiples hematomas. Su cabello está desordenado. Su respiración está agitada.

—¡Trátenla con cuidado!—advierte Hanji a las enfermeras—, ¡ha perdido mucha sangre!

—¡Sí!

—Incluso ahora—los ojos de Mikasa comienzan a cerrarse, su mano se aferra a la de él—intentas salvarme, Jean.

Jean no lo comprende. Por un momento creyó que ella estaba tan turbada que ni siquiera lo reconocía. Pero tal vez se equivocó.

Sin embargo, lo que más lo confunde es que ella le dijera que incluso ahora él intentó salvarla. ¿Eso qué significaba exactamente?

_"Son los caminos invisibles Jean… estamos atados a ellos" _eso es lo que le había dicho Armin.

¿Podía ser que ella también estuviera atada a esos caminos?

—Gracias—dice ella con una expresión que tal vez podría interpretarse como una sonrisa.

_"Gracias…"_

¿Por qué esa palabra le recuerda tantas cosas?

_"—Oye tú… tienes muy bonito cabello. Me gusta. _

_—Gracias"._

_Siempre iniciaron con un gracias. _

_Y así, los caminos vuelven a cruzarse. _


	19. Esa tarde

**Arco II. EMA – El lugar donde todo inició**

**I. ****Esa tarde**

_(2007)_

—Farmacéuticos Jaeger—

Al doctor Jaeger le gustan muchas cosas; un buen tinto Merlot, el queso Camembert, el pan de linaza, el tango, el dominó y sus libros. Es un fanático de leer y por ello en su consultorio personal tiene una biblioteca a su disposición: desde libros clásicos hasta de medicina.

Él es médico, pero ha levantado un imperio que poco a poco ha alcanzado diversos países: las medicinas. En colaboración con otros colegas, químicos, físicos y biólogos ha generado algunas patentes, es por ello que Farmacéuticos Jaeger se volvió en un tiempo relativamente corto de tiempo en un gigante.

Inconscientemente lleva su mano al cajón izquierdo pero desiste, fue un mero desliz.

A su derecha hay una fotografía con un marco dorado, ahí está su esposa Carla Fisher* y su hijo Eren. Sonríe recordándolos, por su trabajo ha tenido que pasar más horas en su consultorio que en su propia casa. Evidentemente siente culpa pero no puede deshacerse de todos los pendientes.

—Doctor Jaeger, el Ingeniero Gerard Ackerman ha llegado—anuncia su secretaria, una pequeña mujer de lentes redondos y tez blanca.

—Hazlo pasar Riko.

A continuación un hombre de cabello claro y ojos miel aparece. El Ingeniero Ackerman es el encargado del área de fermentaciones de la Farmacéutica Jaeger.

—Buenos días, Grisha—saluda con carisma Gerard—, es un día bastante caluroso.

—Oh, pasa toma asiento—con un ademán le señala una de las sillas—. Es la primavera después de todo, ¿cómo va todo?

—Vine personalmente a traerte el informe—extiende un folder de pasta suave y Grisha lo recibe—, ahí detallo minuciosamente todo lo ocurrido. Fue un problema en la línea de venteo lo que provocó que el rendimiento en el reactor cuatro disminuyera.

—Al menos se logró recuperar parte de la producción—suspira Grisha—, gracias Gerard.

—No hay de qué, es parte del trabajo ¿no?

—Oye Gerard, antes de que te marches quiero pedirte algo.

—Claro, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

—El sábado será cumpleaños de mi hijo Eren y Carla quiere que tú y tu familia asistan. Será algo pequeño en realidad, nada ostentoso.

—Perfecto, iremos entonces.

La mañana transcurrió en calma y la rutina de Gerard se repitió como casi todos los días. De regreso a su hogar pasó por la carretera y estacionó su automóvil a un lado de su cabaña.

—Bienvenido—Maika, su esposa lo recibió con una sonrisa. Detrás de ella su hija apareció con una canasta de mimbre—, oh… Mikasa.

—¡Papi, papi!—la niña corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, Gerard se agachó para tomarla entre sus brazos—, te extrañé mucho.

—Y yo a ti princesa, ¿hiciste tus deberes?

—Sí papi. Mamá hoy me enseñó a bordar, creo que en poco tiempo aprenderé más. Me gustó mucho.

—Qué bueno amor.

—¿Y qué tal el trabajo?—Maika se ofreció a llevar el maletín de su esposo pero él desistió con una sonrisa—, ¿se solucionó lo del fermentador?

—Sobre eso, sí, aunque tengo mis dudas.

—¿Qué es un fermentador?—preguntó Mikasa al tiempo que recibía la sopa que su madre le servía, le dio una primera inspección y se dio cuenta que estaba aún caliente así que sopló.

—Imagina que es una gran cazuela, como de esas que ocupa mamá para hacer la sopa. Pero cuando digo que es una gran cazuela en serio es enorme, casi del tamaño de la casa.

—¡Increíble! ¿pero qué hace un fermentador o cómo?

—Bueno, ahí se ponen las sustancias junto con algunas bacterias, son microorganismos pequeñitos que no podrías ver a simple vista. Un fermentador sirve para muchas cosas, como para generar vitaminas, bebidas alcohólicas, fármacos…

—¿Y entonces la otra vez que no llegaste a casa fue por qué el fermentador no sirvió?

—Como todo, se descompuso princesa. Así que tuve que ver qué fue lo que falló. Es que lo que se estaba procesando ahí era un gran lote y había mucho dinero invertido.

—Nunca había sucedido eso—intervino Maika—, ¿pero encontraste qué lo ocasionó?

—Un problema en la línea de venteo, pero tengo mis reservas. Los operarios de ese turno dejaron todo registrado y aparentemente no hubo ninguna anomalía. El equipo es relativamente nuevo y tampoco se ha encontrado que los microorganismos que se usaron estuvieran en otra etapa indeseada. Me atrevería a decir que fue un complot.

Maika alza sus cejas. En la familia Ackerman es bastante usual que Gerard cuente sus días de trabajo, de hecho lejos de verlo como algo malo es como una forma de acercarse. Gerard confía en su esposa y en su hija, y definitivamente necesita desahogarse para no sentirse más presionado de lo que de por sí ya está.

—Un complot es algo provocado por gente mala ¿verdad?—dice Mikasa con voz bajita—, ¿la empresa del Señor Jaeger tiene enemigos?

Gerard quiere responder que eso no es así, pero su semblante cambia de alegría a uno de preocupación. La sugerencia de Mikasa no suena descabellada, puede que sea verdad.

—Oh cariño ese no es el caso, puede que haya sido un error de las personas en ese turno—explica Maika, entendiendo de inmediato la situación; su esposo pensando porque sabe que puede que lo que dijo su hija es cierto.

—Hm, bueno… la sopa sabe muy rica—Mikasa es lista, sabe bien cuando debe de cambiar de tema—. Es buena temporada de hongos.

La comida transcurre sin más hipótesis, aunque en el fondo Gerard sigue preocupado.

—Hoy Grisha nos invitó al cumpleaños de su hijo—dijo de repente, mientras recogía los platos y los lavaba—, será el sábado.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Carla, es una suerte que tengo algunos bordados…—piensa Maika en voz alta—, ¿cuántos años tiene el pequeño Eren ya? Dios, debe estar ya grande.

—¿Quién es Eren?—preguntó curiosa Mikasa—, no sabía que el señor Jaeger tiene un hijo.

—Es de tu edad justamente, estoy seguro que te llevarás bien con él.

—¿Cómo es él?

—Bueno…—Gerard nunca había sido bueno con las descripciones pero hizo un intento—, es pequeño, bueno como de tu estatura más o menos. Tiene cabello café oscuro y ojos grandes, son azules creo, aunque algunas veces parecen grises… o tal vez sean verde.

—¿Tiene muchos ojos?

—¡No!, no es eso. Es que dependiendo la luz es el tono de sus ojos, pero son muy coloridos.

—Eres pésimo haciendo descripciones Gerard—Maika soltó una pequeña risa, al tiempo que ayudaba a su esposo a secar los platos—. Ya verás que tú y Eren se llevarán muy bien Mikasa, él es un niño muy educado y listo.

Mikasa quería imaginarse a ese tal Eren.

Y así transcurrieron los días para ella en lo que llegaba el fin de semana, pensando cómo sería él. Para ella conocer a un chico de su edad era algo nuevo ya que durante sus siete años de vida no había visto el exterior. Su vida hasta ese momento se había desarrollado en ese cabaña, la cual era su casa. Siempre veía a sus padres pero a nadie más. Las vagas —y pésimas— descripciones de su padre le hacían imaginar cómo es que era el mundo exterior y las personas. En su cabeza, no podía imaginar a un niño con tantos ojos de color, pensaba que tal vez la mitad de su ojo era gris y el otro verde, pero después cambiaba de idea. Estaba muy confundida.

Pero la confusión la había llevado a un estado de emoción, quería salir y ver el mundo. Ver por su cuenta esos lugares que su padre se esmeraba en describir, conocer nuevas personas. Le daba miedo, no lo podía negar.

La noche previa al cumpleaños de Eren, Mikasa no pudo dormir de los nervios.

—Mikasa, ¿te sientes bien?—Maika entró a la habitación de su hija y la vio mirando los muchos vestidos que ella tenía, sin embardo lucía diferente… como si estuviera cansada.

—Sí mami, es solo que no sé qué vestido ponerme.

—Te noto cansada Mikasa, ¿segura?

—No dormí bien, o mejor dicho no dormí…

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo un poco de miedo, no conozco lo que hay afuera. ¿Y si no le agrado a Eren?

—Oh—Maika bajó la mirada y suspiró afligida—. No pienses en Eren como alguien malo o desagradable, es un niño así como tú.

—Pero él seguramente ha salido.

Maika sintió opresión en su pecho al escuchar hablar así a su hija. Ella debería de haber vivido una infancia normal, no una de esa manera.

Pero, todo tenía su motivo.

_Protegerla. _

—Puedes hablarle a Eren sobre los hongos que hay en el bosque, o las aves que vienen a pasar el invierno, ¿qué opinas?

—¡Y sobre los patos del lago!

—Así es, hay muchas cosas que puedes contarle de aquí. No te sientas avergonzada, eres una niña muy linda y no debes dejar que el hecho de que no conozcas el exterior te haga menos.

—Gracias mami.

De la cabaña de la familia Ackerman al Distrito de Shiganshina se hacían aproximadamente cuarenta minutos en automóvil. Pero para Mikasa el tiempo transcurrió demasiado rápido. Lo observó todo desde la ventana: las montañas, los bosques, pero después de algún tiempo todo se transformó a grandes carteles. Ya no había árboles ni montañas, mucho menos lagos. Había muchos automóviles haciendo fila y personas caminando. Por primera vez Mikasa vio a más gente y quedó impresionada de tantos colores de cabello y de pieles, pero lo que más llamó su atención es que nadie se parecía a su madre.

Fue hasta ese momento en el que Mikasa cayó en la cuenta que algo tenían de diferente ella y su madre. Sus ojos eran rasgados, muy diferentes a los de las personas de ahí. Su piel era blanca y su cabello sumamente lacio y oscuro, nada que ver con los tonos castaños, claros y pelirrojos de los demás.

—Mami, ¿por qué somos diferentes?

Maika temía por esa pregunta. No era alucinación de Mikasa, en realidad ellas sí eran diferentes a los demás.

—Ustedes son hermosas—dijo Gerard, sacando de apuros a su esposa—, ¡ya pronto llegaremos a la casa del Doctor Jager! ¿no estás emocionada Mikasa?

Por primera vez, muy en el fondo, se sintió molesta con su padre. ¿Por qué cambió el tema? Y aún más, ¿por qué su madre se veía triste? Mikasa debió haber sabido que algo no estaba bien. Pero definitivamente era demasiado inocente como para descifrarlo.

**/ * * */**

La puerta se abrió y Mikasa se escondió detrás de su madre a manera de protección.

—Bienvenidos, pasen—Grisha Jaeger los recibió con una sonrisa, junto a él estaba su esposa Carla.

Los adultos se saludaron entre sí, mientras que Mikasa se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer. Por mucho tiempo sus padres le enseñaron modales de cómo comportarse en la sociedad pero una cosa era lo teórico y otra muy diferente lo práctico, así que en cuanto se cruzó con las miradas que tanto Grisha como Carla le ofrecieron se sintió sumamente pequeña y con mucho miedo.

—Es muy hermosa—dijo Carla con una sonrisa—tú y Mikasa son como dos gotas de agua Maika.

—Es verdad, son idénticas—secundó Grisha.

—B-Buenas tardes—Mikasa hizo una ligera reverencia y saludó a los adultos frente a ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas—soy Mikasa, un gusto conocerlos.

—¡Oww, es demasiado hermosa!—Carla juntó sus manos emocionada y llamó a Mikasa a que conociera a su hijo—, estoy segura que tú y Eren se llevarán muy bien. Justamente hoy vino también su mejor amigo, se llama Armin.

Mikasa sintió todavía más nervios. Durante toda la semana pasada se la pasó pensando en cómo sería Eren, para que el golpe no fuera tan duro y que le dijeran que conocería a otro niño… era demasiado.

—Yo…

_"No estoy segura"_

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir sus inseguridades aparecieron dos niños. Mikasa se quedó de pie, estática sin saber a donde ir o qué decir. Los dos párvulos la miraron de forma curiosa, eran muy diferentes físicamente el uno del otro. Supuso que Eren era el chico de cabello más oscuro, y Armin debía ser el chico cuyo cabello era claro, como el de su padre.

—Mikasa—Armin fue el primero en hablarle, tenía grandes ojos azules redondos y brillosos—, hola.

Carla quedó algo extrañada de que Armin supiera el nombre de esa niña, pero no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto pensando que tal vez Eren se lo comentó, cosa que no sería rara dado que ellos se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo y eran inseparables.

—Ho-Hola—Mikasa meneó su mano, insegura y nerviosa. Los dos niños no quitaban sus ojos de ella y eso solo incrementaba sus palpitaciones—, gusto en conocerlos—pero lo último lo dijo en voz tan bajita que apenas y fue entendible.

—Yo soy Armin—dijo el chico rubio—, y él es Eren, hoy cumple siete años.

—Ah, feliz cumpleaños.

Carla se retiró, para dejarlos convivir. Pero antes de que se marchara miró a Eren para que recordara lo que habían hablado la noche anterior.

La mamá de Eren le dijo que debía tratar bien a Mikasa y que bajo ningún motivo debían salir más allá del jardín. Desde luego que Eren preguntó el motivo y ella la explicó lo poco que sabía acerca de esa niña: que ella jamás había salido al Distrito Shiganshina y que por alguna razón sus padres cuidaban mucho de ella. Carla se hacía su propia hipótesis, conocía a Maika de tiempo atrás y desde luego que había notado que esa mujer no era de Paradise. No se tenía que ser un genio para distinguir entre esos rasgos faciales y su manera de hablar. Se suponía que los asiáticos habían quedado desterrados de Paradise desde muchos años atrás, desde antes de la primera guerra por asuntos políticos —que Carla desconocía— y por ende que aún existiera asiáticos podría sugerir rebeldía.

Por desgracia, Mikasa era idéntica a su madre y a pesar de que Maika se casó con un hombre no asiático, la niña tenía muchos de los rasgos asiáticos; sus ojos, piel y cabello.

Tanto Eren como Armin notaron eso al instante también, ella era demasiado peculiar.

—¿Qué opinas de los árboles de aquí?—preguntó Eren, sin meditar su pregunta. Armin lo miró de reojo, algo confundido. Esa no es una pregunta qué harías a una pregunta que acabas de conocer.

Sin embargo, Mikasa poco sabía de qué era bueno o malo preguntar así que no se tomó a mal la pregunta y respondió.

—Me gustan los ocres—respondió—, ¿y a ti?

—Oh, bueno, me gustan que hagan sombra.

—¿Qué comida prefieres?

Y así pasaron los minutos, entre preguntas simples para conocerla. Ella respondió cada una de ellas con emoción, recordando lo que su madre le dijo en la mañana.

—Y donde vivo hay patitos—añadió—, también ardillas bebés y ardillas más grandes.

—¡Nunca he visto a una ardilla!—exclamó Eren con emoción—, una vez fui al zoológico y vi una cebra.

—¿Qué es un zoológico? —Mikasa se sentó en el pasto, al igual que ellos.

—Es un lugar donde hay muchos animales—explicó Eren—, hay de otros países.

—¿Y no se escapan?

—No, para eso están en jaulitas para que no puedan hacerlo.

—¿No es cruel? —Mikasa se imaginó la situación: los patos del lago encerrados sin poder salir, eso sonaba demasiado triste—es decir, los animalitos no podrían ver a sus papás o hermanos, eso es triste.

Armin y Eren se miraron entre sí. Ninguno de ellos lo había visto de ese modo.

—Bueno, puede que sea verdad… aunque los cuidan bien, no los he visto tristes.

—Pero no viven en su verdadero hogar.

—Debe ser algo complicado—sugirió Armin con un tono de voz formal—, tal vez sea ciclo de la vida.

—¿Ciclo de la vida?

—Bueno, creo que los adultos siempre dicen que al final debemos servirle a alguien.

Esa tarde, Mikasa descubrió una visión nueva. Una que nunca se había planteado: ¿a quién le servía ella? ¿quién era su dueño?

Esa tarde, Armin y Eren descubrieron un nuevo punto de vista. Uno que nunca se les había ocurrido: ¿por qué los seres humanos tienen el derecho de robar la libertad a seres indefensos?


	20. Esa noche

**II. Esa noche**

—Buenas noches Mikasa—Maika depositó un beso en la frente de su hija, mientras que Gerard la cubrió con una cobija.

Los dos cerraron la puerta y se alejaron de la habitación de la pequeña niña. Hubo un silencio entre los dos bastante incómodo, y más por lo sucedido horas atrás.

—Su curiosidad ha despertado—Maika se sienta en el sillón de su pequeña sala y lleva una taza de té hacia sus labios, Gerard la mira fijamente—. No dejó de preguntar acerca de por qué no conoce el Distrito y por qué no ha ido a la escuela como Eren o Armin.

—Tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder, no lo podíamos cambiar.

—No…—Maika observó su reflejo sobre el té y sonrió con debilidad—, ¿qué haremos? Es demasiado peligroso.

—No vamos a tenerla encerrada aquí por la eternidad, los dos sabíamos que llegaría el día en el que ella saldría al exterior.

—En el fondo siempre deseé que cuando tuviéramos un hijo no se pareciese a mí. Es como si Dios me hubiese castigado por ello.

—No es un castigo Maika.

—Oh Gerard, tú lo ves de esa manera porque eres el único que fuiste empático conmigo en aquellos tiempos. Pero el gobierno no lo ve así, tengo miedo.

Muchos años atrás, cuando Maika era apenas una niña, los asiáticos se refugiaban a las afueras de la Muralla María. Formaron su propia colonia de migrantes, pero el peligro siempre estuvo presente. Tan presente que provocó que ella fuese la única sobreviviente de la familia Azumabito.

Eventualmente, Maika conoció a Gerard Ackerman, un joven que provenía de una familia desterrada desde hace muchas décadas por el antiguo régimen. Él fue el único en entender su miedo de entrar al Distrito de Shiganshina, y también con el único con el cual pudo interaccionar.

Cuando formaron una familia, Maika tuvo muchísimo miedo de que sus descendientes se parecieran a ella. Dado que Gerard tenía rasgos físicos de la gente de Paradise no levantaba sospechas con su apellido. Pero Maika sí… Fue entonces que Mikasa nació y para desgracia de su madre, la niña heredó todos los rasgos de la familia Azumabito.

—La gente poco a poco ha ido olvidando esos tiempos de persecuciones Maika. Solo los ancianos son los que tienen resentimientos por el pasado, pero los jóvenes ahora no saben siquiera porque las familias del exterior fuimos tan odiadas hasta el punto de la extinción.

—Pero…

—Sé que tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo. Tú y Mikasa son mi única familia—Gerard tomó la mano de su esposa y retiró la taza de té. La miró fijamente a los ojos encontrándose con una mirada triste—, son todo lo que tengo Maika y me aterra el perderlas.

Mikasa estaba de pie detrás de la puerta escuchándolo todo. Sus pies descalzos sentían el frío de la madera y su corazón sentía una pesadez increíble. Hasta hace unos días su mundo era esa cabaña y bosque. Nunca le interesó realmente ir hacia esos lugares que describía su padre. Todo había cambiado en cuanto conoció a Eren Jaeger y Armin Arlet, ellos le contaron de un mundo diferente, grande y extenso.

_Pero nunca le contaron lo cruel que podía ser el mundo. _

Los días transcurrieron, y con ello los meses.

La vida de Mikasa Ackerman nunca fue del mismo modo pues fue liberada al mundo exterior. No pasó mucho para que sus padres la inscribieran al colegio al que asistía Eren y Armin, fue favorecida por recomendaciones directas del Doctor Jaeger.

Los días en la cabaña ya eran distintos, su visión del mundo también.

Así fue como transcurrieron 3 otoños antes de que su vida cambiara nuevamente, y esta vez para siempre.

Fue en el invierno de 2009. Mikasa, Armin y Eren tenían nueve años de edad y se encontraban en la casa de la familia Jaeger. Maika había estado teniendo complicaciones de salud desde hacía meses y por ello el Doctor Jaeger le daba atención médica, pero esa tarde había sido diferente ya que de urgencia fue trasladada al Hospital y por ello Gerard Ackerman dejó al cuidado de su hija a la señora Carla.

Era una tarde particularmente nublada y con brisa. Los tres se encontraban en la recámara de Eren.

—Siempre tiene los números más altos, ugh—Eren murmuraba para sí mismo, al ver que Mikasa de nuevo obtenía la suma más alta al tirar dos dados.

—Puedes ser tú el primero si…

—¡No! Tengo pésima suerte, siempre quedo al último.

—Bueno, es mera probabilidad—explicó Armin—, aunque también influye un poco la suerte eso es cierto.

Armin había obtenido todas las propiedades de ese juego de mesa y por ende tenía una clara ventaja, Mikasa le seguía y hasta el final Eren quién estaba ya en números rojos.

—Me rindo, he perdido—dijo al mirar que solo tenía dos monedas—, Mikasa siempre tiene suerte y tú Armin tienes el cerebro más brillante de todos.

—Eren… ¿estás llorando?—Mikasa se acercó a él y notó que había brillo en los ojos de su amigo, pero Eren negó casi al instante mientras se frotaba los ojos—, podrías lastimarte si haces eso.

—Estoy aburrido, llevamos como tres partidas de esto y el resultado siempre es igual.

—Bueno, hace frío afuera y por eso tal vez tu madre dijo que no saliéramos—Armin miró la ventana, encontrándose con pequeñas gotas de lluvia impregnadas—, si quieren les puedo contar una historia que leí en uno de los libros que tiene escondido mi abuelo.

—¿De qué trata?—preguntó Eren con interés, Mikasa secundó.

—Por desgracia no pude leer mucho. Fue curioso, estaba limpiando el ático cuando de repente encontré un baúl con muchos libros. Cuando tomé uno sentí que algo me picó, creo que fue la pasta dura o no lo sé, pero solo alcancé a leer las páginas que estaban ya medio desprendidas.

_"El libro se llamaba Ataque a los Titanes, y en la página que leí en particular, hablaban de unos caminos invisibles creados por Ymir Fritz. El autor explicaba que no podía precisar los efectos de la coordenada pero que quizá cuando Eren los activó al entrar en contacto con Zeke, cuyo origen era de sangre real, todos había sido reseteado para iniciar de nuevo…"_

—¿Eren?—Mikasa parpadeó—, ¿existía un Eren en esa historia?

—Curiosamente sí, me llamó mucho la atención eso, si es que soy honesto. Justamente cuando iba a regresarme al inicio mi abuelo llegó y se enojó mucho conmigo.

—¿El señor Arlet enojado contigo? Eso no lo puedo creer. Él es la persona más paciente que he conocido en mi vida, ¡además te adora! ¿por qué se enojó?

—No lo sé Eren, me arrebató el libro de entre las manos y dijo que nunca volviera a abrirlo. Que estaba estrictamente prohibido. Después comenzó a llorar al notar que yo estaba llorando y temblando y me pidió perdón. Desde ese día no he vuelto al ático por miedo…

—Suena a que es un libro importante—Mikasa miró fijamente a Armin y él asintió—, ¿qué era eso de los caminos invisibles?

—No lo sé, ese libro usaba palabras y términos muy extraños. Tampoco supe a qué se refería con la coordenada. Realmente me hubiese gustado leer más para al menos hacerme una idea, pero dudo mucho que mi abuelo me deje siquiera acercarme.

—¡Pues yo tengo otra historia!—Eren sacó un libro de debajo de su cama y se los mostró—, este libro se lo tomé a mi papá pero él ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. Es un compendio de diversas plantas y esta en particular luce muy extraña.

—¿Pa-Passiflora?—Mikasa observó la foto era una flor bastante peculiar, aunque a ella no le parecía ciertamente bonita: tenía pétalos verdes, con otros más delgados de color morado y blancos. Geométricamente estaban bien distribuidos, pero aun así tenía un aspecto raro que no le terminaba de comprender—, dice que tienen glucósidos cianógenicos, ¿qué es eso?

—Hm, creo que tiene algo que ver con el cianuro—explicó Armin vagamente—, me parece que bloquea la respiración o algo así.

—No exactamente, en realidad es que es un potente inhibidor de la cadena respiratoria.

—¿De la qué?—Mikasa quedó sorprendida al escuchar la explicación de sus amigos—, no entiendo nada pero si soy honesta la flor se ve muy rara.

—En conclusión, la Passiflora debe tratarse con cuidado, ¿no Eren?

—Sí, pero lo que quería decirles es que me parece que el otro día vi una aquí atrás en el jardín de mi casa, ¿y si vamos?

—Está muy nublado, además tu madre dijo que no saliéramos—dijo Mikasa seria—. Como te dije, esa flor se ve bastante extraña y no veo porque deberíamos tenerla.

—¡Vamos Mikasa!—Eren la movió para animarla—, admite que también estás aburrida. Sirve además que te distraes un poco.

Mikasa sabía a lo que Eren se refería. Desde hace meses ella estaba algo decaída y triste porque cada vez veía menos a su madre. Sus papás no le explicaban bien que es lo que sucedía pero ella observaba que su madre vomitaba casi todas las noches y se encontraba tan débil que apenas y salía de la cama. No la dejaban verla, y ella no entendía el motivo.

—Está bien, vamos.

Mikasa tocó el hombro de Armin y en ese momento él sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una opresión en el pecho. Si hubiese escuchado su sexto sentido tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

_Pero finalmente estaban condenados a cometer los mismos errores siempre. Tal y como entonces todo volvía a repetirse._

—¿Armin estás bien?—Mikasa notó que su amigo se quedó callado de repente, pero Armin negó con una sonrisa—. Te vi intranquilo.

—No es eso, solo estaba pensando.

—No te preocupes por mi madre, ahorita debe de estar viendo la serie que siempre ve a las siete—dijo Eren—, solo tenemos que salir por la puerta cerrada y caminamos hacia el jardín. La flor es bastante llamativa así que no nos tomará mucho tiempo encontrarla.

La casa de la familia Jaeger estaba casi a las afueras del Distrito Shiganshina, en una zona residencial. Debido a que su vivienda era bastante grande, no era de extrañar que tuvieran un inmenso jardín. Mikasa a veces lo comparaba con la inmensidad del bosque de donde ella provenía, en realidad le recordaba un poco a su casa y por ello no se sentía tan triste de pasar tanto tiempo con los Jaeger.

Poco a poco, las nubes comenzaron a amenazar con una tormenta más fuerte. Las pequeñas gotas pronto se volvieron en unas cada vez más grandes. A Mikasa le gustaba la lluvia, sentirla entre sus manos y mojarse, contrario a Armin, quién siempre la evitaba.

—No hay señales de esa flor—dijo Armin mientras se tapaba con sus manos—, cuando tu mamá nos vea así nos va a regañar, Eren.

—No pasará nada malo.

La lluvia arreció, Mikasa tuvo un mal presentimiento en todo eso. Así que los tres decidieron regresar a casa. Sin embargo le pareció ver algo moverse entre los árboles. Negó internamente creyendo que tal vez se trataría de algún animalito, aunque esa justificación no la satisfizo.

Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en cuanto vio que un hombre de gabardina negra se abalanzó contra ella. Solo unos cuantos centímetros la alejaron de Eren y Armin y para cuando ellos voltearon la situación era ya muy complicada.

Armin se quedó de pie estupefacto. Sus piernas no respondieron y sus manos temblaron. En cambio Eren no dudó y se lanzó contra el hombre que tenía a Mikasa entre sus brazos.

—¡Déjala!—intentó golpearlo pero fue en vano, el hombre lo superaba y por mucha altura y musculatura.

Mikasa hizo de todo para zafarse de ese agarre: pataleó, intentó morder la palma de su agresor pero no funcionó. Entonces, sintió que él la picó con una jeringa.

—¡Mikasa, pelea!—Eren se levantó y corrió tan rápido como pudo, pateó al hombre y provocó que este se desbalanceara y tirara a Mikasa, Eren la levantó pero sus brazos no respondieron para cargarla—, ¡despierta, Mikasa!

Ella no podía moverse, podía verlo todo pero su cuerpo no obedecía. Sintió cómo Eren se aferraba a ella jalándola y tirando de ella para alejarla de ahí, gritando con todas sus fuerzas y llorando pero sus intentos no fueron suficientes.

—¡Mikasa!—frente a sus ojos, el mismo hombre se levantó y volvió a tomarla, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a Eren—, ¡yo te salvaré Mikasa, resiste!

Esa noche, Mikasa no pudo pelear.

Esa noche, Eren no pudo salvarla.

Esa noche, Armin no pudo predecir el destino de sus amigos.

Y a partir de esa noche… las cosas jamás volverían a ser iguales


End file.
